The Next Generation of the DWMA
by nirvanagrungehole
Summary: Crona, and Hikari are two meisters, and Mako and Gray Star are their weapons respectively. However, unlike their parents, they aren't so talented. One day, they pick up a secret DWMA mission to go undercover as regular high school students. However, this isn't a regular case. Can the four prove to Kid that they have potential through this mission? Chapters 1-15 will be updated.
1. Prologue

"Make sure the boys in bed by 8:30. The bed on the right is Crona's and the bed on the left is Mako's." Words were said by a now twenty four year old Maka Albarn. She was dressed so formally for a date after all these months of hard work taking care of two kids, a well earned dinner was deserved.

"Pretty sure I can remember that." Rachel nodded her head, she was the babysitter Maka had assigned for her boys. Maka knew Rachel well a few years ago and even knew Rachel back then when she was a small child. Who knew the little girl Medusa had possessed would one day be her children's babysitter?

"Hmm, I explained everything..anything else?" Maka made sure she wasn't missing any important information. She was in a rush and her dinner reservation was about to fly by.

An upward curve appeared on both of Rachel's eyebrows along with a slanted smile. "Um..I know this is not necessary, but could I know what I'm dealing with here? I mean, the boys? How are they?" She asked questions, wanting to know them. This was the first she had been babysitting them and surely she didn't want to mess up. Not on the first day, at least.

The corners of Maka's lips elevated, as she realized that was the part she was forgetting. How could she have ever forgotten to explain who the boys were?

"Mako, the youngest won't be a problem. He pretty much doesn't do much. Just sits there and reads. He likes electronics though, so try to keep that away from him. Annd, then there's his older brother Crona. I mean, Crona isn't a devil child, he just hates being told what to do. Just make sure he doesn't make a mess, and make sure he finishes his homework, and doesn't copy Mako's homework. Yeah, Mako skipped a grade, so they're in the same grade." Maka finished explaining the details of her children, kind of like a summary you'd find on the back of a book. When she thought of how in detail she went, a sweat drop appeared and she chuckled.

"I can jot all of that down." Rachel forced a smile, and a sweat drop fell from the edge of her forehead.

Maka noticed the stress aroma flaunting from Rachel. "Don't worry, my kids aren't much of trouble. My husband and I will be back at 12. Just call me if anything happens." She attempted to calm her down.

"Hurry up Maka, we're going to miss our reservations!" Last Death Scythe, Soul Eater yelled from outside. Maka turned around to face the door and sighed. She thought about Rachel, hoping she'd handle it, but then was lost in her thoughts noticing she had wasted time. Her eyes widened and she faced Rachel.

"Oh shoot, there's my call! Take care!" Maka grabbed her coat and left.

"So-yea-and she's gone." Rachel couldn't finish what she had been trying to say as she noticed Maka already had left, as fast as a light year! Well, you have to expect this from a talented meister. Rachel wondered if her boys would be skilled as her. As far as she knew they were just regular children, no talent yet, since they are small, but maybe there's something waiting.

Come to think of the boys, where are they? She didn't see them since! Rachel knew what she had to do and wanted to introduce her self to them she decided to walk to their rooms.

"Could you get off that dumb nerdy game and do something cool with me? You're eyes been glued to the screen since morning." She heard from a distance. This was coming from the white haired boy threw his pillow at the boy with dirty blonde hair.

The boy's green eyes glared directly into his brother's red eyes. "Hey. I'm busy on this level." He snapped. "And would you clean up that mess? You know how much I hate it when your toys are on the floor." The younger brother scolded him.

"Yeah, sure. If you let me have room, because all your books are hogging up the space!"

So, putting this argument together, she could already tell which one is Mako and Crona. Snow white here is Crona and the video game boy is Mako. That was easy it was almost like putting together a puzzle piece rated for age three. Rachel was becoming overwhelmed by the fight since she didn't want it to be the first thing to face. A babysitter must to their job, and a messy pickle isn't the right job.

"Hey, kids, kids! Stop arguing. How about we watch some TV?" Rachel cheered, hoping this would calm them down. Kids are easily amused by everything, right?

"Sure." Crona jumped off from his bed. See that was easy for him to accept. "Aw why? Oh! Hey babysitter, how about you read a book I'm writing! It's called Mr. Boy." Mako pulled three pages stapled like a book. Great, seems like he didn't agree. Rachel thought that the best idea was to say "Sure" to everything so she gave it a shot.

"Sure!"

"Ugh more reading? Hey Rachel, don't be boring! I can play the guitar, how about we dance to my music!" Crona pulled out his baby sized guitar. It was so tiny, not for her, it's like holding a baby bottle. She didn't even know someone at such small age could play the guitar, so that's pretty amusing.

"No. I asked first. My book!" Mako narrowed his eyebrows. Oh great, not a fight. A babysitter like her can't handle fights. Thoughts began to race through her mind as she remembered the other kids she had already babysat. None of them usually fought this easily. Oh wait, that's because they're usually an only child. The worst case scenario she had ever remembered was changing a diaper which she thought was simply agonizing pain.

"Well that is something losers do. Guitar." Crona strummed tunes on the string, it sounded like an E-minor, something so fierce igniting the start of their tense argument.

"Music like that is just a whole buncha' noise!" Mako raised his voice.

"Books like that is just a whole buncha' words!" Crona scoffed

"Boys, we're not doing either. We're going to watch a movie." Rachel gritted her teeth. She was already getting frustrated so she thought being aggressive and scary could get their attention off of a quarrel. "Now follow me." She took both of their hands and sighed.

After a few hours of eating and movies, they boys had to proceed to bed. It wasn't good enough to also miss bed time after that long evening. Hmmm, midnight. That's a pretty long time. Rachel was a little bit upset to already send them to bed. They were so entertaining.

"Now boys, have a good night." Rachel peeped her head out the door.

"Good night!" Mako seeped under the blanket.

"Yeah." Crona turned to the side.

"If you need anything, I'm in the living room." Rachel slowly walked away. She really didn't want them to doze away.

After those few hours of bickering and fighting, Rachel was glad to get some peace time on the couch. She could really use a nap...

"What the heck happened to your arm?!" Crona yelled as Rachel heard something rip. She leapt out of the couch and ran to their bedrooms. She opened the door to see Mako's arm turn into a blade-no wait, a scythe?

Rachel knew what was happening.

Mako's a weapon.


	2. Prologue 2

'"And if you EVER pat my shoulder one more time, I will make sure I will knock you unconscious with the hand you touched me with. Got it?" The girl with lengthy blonde hair reaching her midriff, green eyes, flamed with anger that a yellow star was marked on it, grabbed him by the collar and shook him against the wall.

"I just thought you-you w-ere cute, and I patted your should-der what's the problem?" The young man shivered being rammed into the wall scared him to death not knowing what to do in this type of situation. Surely, if a complimented a girl, she would say thank you, right? Not freak out and almost kill him!

The girl laid her blue eyes on the pair. She brushed her hands against her silky raven hair and sighed. She grabbed the girl's collar and dragged her over to her side. The boy quickly jerked back, excited, and free from her release.

"Gray Star, what are you doing?" She asked and a tone of impatience was heard.

"Ah, the grim reaper!" The boy noticed the girl's three white lines painted half on her hair. He sounded so thankful and was admiring her role as a shinigami. The girl noticed his gratitude and wanted to apologize. "Sorry about my friend here. She's just-aggressive."

"Yeah." The boy stared at Gray Star being tamed by the grim reaper and could do was he chuckle, hoping he did not cause to much trouble for the poor reaper who had taken valuable time from.

Gray Star locked eyes with him and growled. As soon as he noticed the glare in her eyes all he could do was run away, begging for mercy as he stormed down through the halls.

"Hikari, he was being a creep." Gray Star pointed to his direction, trying to explain herself. She didn't understand why Hikari wouldn't let her defend herself in her way. The way where you just got to beat people up. That's what she was used to.

"Yeah, but normal girls would just ignore it." Hikari stuffed her books in her locker. She peeped her head out of the door. "You always approach people in a more violent way." Hikari mentioned, of course, picking Gray Star's main flaw, and that was being violent.

Gray Star shrugged. "Well that's who I am." She rolled her eyes and she leaned against the lockers.

"Sooo, orientation huh? Hikari slammed her locker door shut. It was the first day of seventh grade, their first day being enrolled at the DWMA. Hikari was homeschooled this whole time, because Kid and Liz didn't want her to be exposed to the public world because they knew she would be overwhelmed by questions asked by the public. Also known as fans.

"Yeah, us Meisters need to find kick ass weapons." Gray Star cheered. Her facial expression that was once so excited dropped to disappointment. "I really wish we were weapons though." Gray Star tapped her chin, and thinking about how great it would be to to be a weapon

"Why is that? I can't be a weapon, dad's Lord Death?" Hikari tried ringing a bell to Gray Star's thoughts. Gray Star furrowed her eyebrows but then returned the excited expression on her face. She moved next to Hikari.

"Yeah, and our mothers are the famous Thompson sisters." Gray Star shook Hikari's shoulders. "Is my mom seriously still telling you those stories of her past?" Hikari shook her head and took Gray Star's hands off her shoulders.

Gray Star snickered. "Yeah, Aunt Liz can tell a story. If I ask my mom she'll start laughing about it." Gray Star rolled her eyes and pulled a burrito out of her backpack.

"Why do you have burritos with you?" Hikari silently giggled, of course, it's like Gray Star to carry food in her bag. Especially something as weird as a burrito. It looked like it was already half eaten.

"Oh, I was late so I stole it from some poor soul outside today." She took a bite out of it. Actually, she munched down the whole burrito. There was nothing but crumbs left on the corner of her lips.

Hikari's face was colored blue as she was disgusted by the usual actions of her best friend. "Oh..and I see it is already half eaten...gross."

"Anyways, wanna see what I can do? My dad taught it to me over the weekend." A grin formed across Gray Star's face. Oh no, when that sadistic grin appears something bad is bound to happen.

Hikari was curious, so she wanted to know. "Let's check it out." She gave her an okay signal to do whatever she had wanted.

"Okay...uh..let's see...hey! you! Coconut head." Gray Star snapped. A random boy stopped walking, looked awkwardly from left to right and slowly proceeded to the girls.

"Uh..yeah?" He said.

"Come closer." Gray Star handed the burrito to Hikari. "Gross." Hikari whispered, looking at the SECOND burrito Gray Star had stolen. Where does she even get the appetite from?

Gray Star jabbed her fingers against the boy's neck, causing an electrocution as he fell to the floor. "Woah, Gray Star! How'd ya do that?" Hikari kneeled next to him.

Gray Star smirked and blew her fingers. "I just shot my soul wavelength directly at him. Aren't I the greatest meister ever?" She bowed.

"You have such a big head. Now let's go." Hikari walked away.

* * *

_Streets of Death City._

"So, where are you taking me?" Hikari looked around. She was upset that the two of them couldn't find weapons on orientation day. Well, there is tomorrow. They can try again. Still, Hikari wanted to be perfect, and not finding a weapon on the first day wasn't good enough. She thought that just because she was a reaper, people would be dying to be her partner!

"That Mexican food joint. I'm tellin' ya, Hikari. It's amazing." Gray Star looked around. They were obviously lost, and ended up in a dark ally.

"Gray Star we need to get out of here. I'm wearing a skirt." Hikari trailed off. She knew that dark alley's were obviously bad news. From what her mom has been through, something bad was bound to happen. Hikari was sometimes a worrywart.

"So? Nothing's gonna happen to ya'. I'm here. Plus I'm wearin' kapris. And boxers. I'm superior." Gray Star laughed out loud. Hikari squinted at Gray Star and whispered. "Stop yelling!"

"Superior, huh?" A thug appeared from behind and grabbed on to Hikari. "Oh great. What now?" Hikari tilted her head upright, facing the thug who had grabbed a hold of her.

Gray Stars eyes widened.

He covered Hikari's mouth and placed a knife on her neck.

"You let go of her.." Those stars appeared on Gray Star's eyes again.

"What was that about wearing a skirt?" The thug gently lifted Hikari's skirt.

"I will fucking kill you." A demented smile was worn on Gray Star's face. Veins were popping out of Gray Star's forehead, she tried containing her anger, but she wouldn't let it take control of her.

Hikari noticed that he didn't grab a hold of her one arm and she quickly punched him in the face. He let go of her by holding on her face and ran towards them.

Suddenly, purple glow was shining from Gray Star's arm as she was breathing out emotions of anger. She transformed...

Into a pistol.

"Now!" Hikari grabbed the gun and pointed it to the thug. "I don't want to kill you. But I want you to know who you're dealing with." Hikari announced.

"And who is that?" He chuckled and quickly ran away.

Gray Star quickly transformed back.

"What an asswipe." She shook her head.

"Wow Gray Star, you're a weapon..and a meister." Hikari giggled.

"Guess I am." Gray Star was shocked but pleased because this is what she wanted. Finally, something good did actually happen today.

"Then can I ask you something?" Hikari asked her.

Gray Star's raised an eyebrow, allowing her to ask the question.

"Wanna be partners?"


	3. Eating of the Soul: Failure of the Soul?

**Name: Mako Evans**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 14**

**Class: Freshman EAT**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Dirty Blonde, short, not gelled :D**

**Class: 1 Star Weapon (Scythe)**

**Partner: Crona Evans**

_He's the smart one in the group. Socially awkward, a big computer/book worm. Isn't into what most people are, would rather sit down alone and read a book on a friday night. Mako is the play by the rules kinda guy, which is why he's one of the rare students that still wear the DWMA boy's uniform! He's competitive, always wants to improve and a little goody two shoes just like Hikari._

**Name: Crona Evans**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Class: Junior EAT**

**Eyes: Red**

**Hair: White Spiky Hair**

**Class: 1 Star Scythe Meister**

**Partner: Mako Evans**

_Crona's your everyday bad-boy-cool guy. Guitarist (even though he has a secret that he can play piano) Not so bright in school, but that doesn't matter. Not really into following the rules, not really into breaking the rules, actually he just doesn't care! Crona's into the ladies, has a new girlfriend every worries, he's still the school's sex appeal. Has a signature black headband and usually wears casual clothing. School uniform? So uncool!_

**Name: Gray Star Thompson**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Class: Freshman EAT**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Long blonde hair**

**Class: 1 Star Weapon-Pistol**

**Partner: Hikari Thompson**

_Gray Star is your typical every day tomboy. Gray Star HATES following the rules. Unlike her dad however, she dislikes the attention. She's an obnoxious partner, always not on time, and only cares about food and lifting weights. Even though with all that, she is a reliable partner and would give up her soul to protect her meister. Gray Star also has meister abilities, because prior to finding out she was a weapon she signed up as a meister and trained like one. Oh and don't pick up a fight with the rowdy Gray Star, you will lose for sure! (You won't just lose the battle, but also some body parts_

**Name: Hikari Thompson**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 14**

Class:** Freshman EAT**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Medium length raven colored hair with Shinigami bangs**

**Class: 1 Star Pistol Meister**

**Partner: Gray Star Thompson**

_Behold, the Grim Reaper's daughter-Hikari Thompson. Unlike her father, she couldn't care less about symmetry. However, like her father she is a bright student, never wants to break the rules, and values order. She's much different than her partner, she's almost the exact opposite, she's girly. She's into cute boys (not as bad as Crona) and loves wearing skirts. Even though she may not seem like it, she's still a badass mesiter._

"Take my money, take my cash...just don't kill me!" The man wept.

"Oh, that's not valuable..what is however.." The beast licked his chin.

"Your soul might be just fine.." His teeth was about to pierce into the man's skin.

"Serial Killer Boogie Man.." footsteps were heard as the Boogie Man turned his head to see two teenagers.

"Mako." The boy touched his brother's shoulder.

"On it, Crona." He responded, and transformed into a Scythe.

"You've been taking the souls of innocent human beings. That is forbidden. And for that, you are developing a Kishin Soul." Crona closed his eyes. "Mako, this guy's soul is already a kishin egg."

"Your Soul perception seems to work now." Mako smiled. "Boogie Man, your soul is mine!" Crona swirled his scythe and ran towards the Boogie Man. The Boogie Man growled and made his way to Crona. "Jump!" Mako warned him. Crona jumped onto the beast's head and waved. "Hey, yo! Behind 'ja!" The Boogie Man turned around quickly, Crona defended himself with Mako as he was almost being cornered to the wall. "His attacks are coming in Crona, be careful." Mako yelled.

"Yeah, I know." Crona flipped over the Boogie Man, as he did, he dragged the end of the Blade to the Boogie Man's heart and dragged the blade again right up to the sky as his body disintegrated.

The red soul was floating there, and Mako transformed back into human. "Wow Crona. We actually managed to catch our first soul." Mako ripped it into small pieces and gently ate it.

"I know, it's about time. I'm probably the coolest meister ever. So, no need to applaud me." Crona smiled and shrugged. "Okay Mr. Cool guy, we're eat class juniors and we still didn't manage to collect our official soul until now. Just remember all the other times we messed up." Mako chuckled.

"Whatever, we got it now." Crona replied. "Let me call Kid." Mako fogged up a mirror. "42-42-564, whenever you need him, knock on Death the Kid's door."

"Hello." Kid had a blank expression on his face. "You okay?" Crona asked.

"Yeah. Just forgot to fold the toilet paper into a triangle." He scoffed.

"Guess what! We ate a soul!" Mako bragged.

"And that's soul number one!?" Kid smiled.

They both nodded happily.

"Not impressed." Kid scolded them.

"Whaa?" They both said in unison.

"You should be concerned. I mean, you guys aren't freshmen. Ah- this calls for a need for an extra lesson. You two, Gray Star and Hikari." Kid announced.

"Extra lessons?! W-with G-Gray Star?" Mako fell to the floor.

"I made my decision. Now, I'm going. Bye now." Kid immediately hung up.

"E-extra lessons.." Mako whined.

"It's no big deal." Crona shrugged.

"What are we going to tell Mom, she's going to get pissed." Mako yelled.

"Maybe she needs to learn not to be so uptight and loosen up." Crona said.

"That's your answer for everything!" Mako yelled.

"Let's not tell them now, okay?" Crona walked away. Mako followed.

_The Evan's Residence. _

_Bash Bash, Screw, Hammer, Bolt._

Soul was hammering the nail into the door knob.

"We're home!" Crona dove into the couch while Mako went to the kitchen with his mother.

"Dinner's on the table." Maka announced.

Maka walked over to Soul.

"Whatcha' doin there?" She kneeled next to him.

Soul hammered down another nail.

"Black Star's damn kid broke the door last week, remember?" He turned the screwdriver to the left.

"Well, I'm done. Let's eat." Soul sat down.

"So, we finally managed to catch our first soul, buuut, we are reported to extra lessons." Mako blurted.

"Mako!" Crona groaned.

"What?" Maka dropped her fork.

"Uh..heh yeah, Kid thought it was to "late" to catch our first soul soo.." Crona nervously trailed off.

"And you have extra lessons?! That is not the kind of meister you were born to be!" Maka raised her voice.

"Oh no, this again." Soul buried his face into his arms.

"I tried telling him!" Mako blurted out.

"It's your fault too. Meister and Weapons are supposed to be two acting as one." Maka scolded them.

"Maka, drop it, their just teens." Soul bit on his pasta.

"Yeah, but how old were we when we defeated a KISHIN." Maka emphasized.

"Yeah, but they have a different level of skill." Soul protested.

"Look what you did." Mako whispered.

They heard a faint noise, and it was growing louder, from the outside of the door.

"Ahhhhhhh!" It was aggressive screaming. The door was banging. "Open the door!" They heard a voice, it sounded incredibly angry. "Oh shit." Mako stood up and hid behind Maka.

"Don't open it guys, whatever you do!" Mako cried.

The door was then busted open and she screamed even louder.

"Mako Evans-where the hell are you?! I'm going to freaking kill ya!" She yelled.

"God damn it, I just fixed the door." Soul sighed.

"Outta my way." She growled.

"Gray Star, what ever conflict you and Mako are having this time I'm sure you two ca-" Gray Star poked Maka'a side and shocked her to the floor.

"Damn that's a strong wavelength," She awkwardly chuckled.

"Did you just attack my wife with your soul wavelength?!" Soul looked down.

Gray Star nodded.

"Wow that's impressive." Soul nodded his head with approval.

"Soul!" Maka yelled.

Gray Star grabbed Mako's collar. "WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?" She yelled

"Find what?!"

"MY BOXERS. Don't lie to me boy, I knew you hung up all of my clothes on the flag pole while I was showering!"

"They were lying around." Mako stuttered.

"YOU'RE LYING. I HIDE THOSE." Gray Star raised her voice.

"Okay-it was in that creepy compartment of your locker! But I only did it because you replaced my shampoo with salad dressing during MY shower!" Mako stammered.

"Oh so you only did it to get even with me? Well, let me tell ya..I'm always a step ahead of yah, Evans.." She leaned closer to his face.

"Gray Star! Ah, Gray Star!" They all heard a circling voice enter the room.

"Oh, it's Hikari." Crona announced.

She sighed. "Gray, what are you doing?"

"Teachin' this boy a lesson." Gray Star shook Mako again.

"Well, we need to get going. Our extra lesson starts tomorrow." Hikari sighed.

"You guys have extra lessons too?" Maka got up and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, because Gray Star is always late." Hikari squinted at Gray Star.

"This is disappointing. I mean, if you compare yourself to Black Star...damn." Maka shook her head.

Hikari and Gray Star looked at the ground feeling guilty.

"Sorry about Gray Star barging in like that." Hikari apologized.

"Oh, no need to worry. I'll just be fixing the door..again." Soul sighed.

The two girls walked out.

"One. step. ahead. of. ya'" Mako heard Gray Star say.

Mako gulped.

"Should I be worried?" He asked Crona.

Crona laughed shrugged. "One step ahead of ya." He mocked her.

_The following night._

Maka was seen sitting upright on her bed, as usual reading a story, while chewing on her pen. She was into deep thought.

"Soul. Soul?"

"Hmm?" He moaned out of exhaustion, he was trying to fall asleep as he laid down on the bed facing the opposite direction towards wall.

"I'm worried." She said as she flipped the page.

"And what am I supposed to do?" He mumbled.

"I mean how are they so bad at this. Crona's like, I don't know, sixteen? And Mako eats a soul _now?"_ She dropped her pen and eyed the wall.

"Mhm." All Soul said.

"Are you even listening to me?" She angrily flips the page.

"You're overreacting." He pulls the blanket over his shoulder.

"No I am not. Can you hear me out? Please?"

"I'm tired. Go to bed."

"I'll do anything just for you to listen, please? This is important."

"Anything?"

"Yes, now let's do something."

"Okay, I'm willing to get up if we have sex." Soul smirked.

"You know, you're starting to piss me off, Soul." Maka closed her book with frustration.

"C'mon, you said anything. The last time we did it was a while" He nudged her.

"I'm not in the mood." She slid under the blanket.

"Is this really bothering you?" He sighed.

"Mhm." Maka closed her eyes.

Soul rolled his eyes and faced the opposite direction. He also tried to drift off to sleep, but told her:

"Think of these extra lessons as a good thing. They'll learn. I'm officially going to bed now. Don't bother me unless it's seven am..or sex."


	4. Taking On The Mission: Who's Stoping Us?

_Gallow Manners._

Hikari, Mako, and Gray Star were seen in front of Gallow Manners.

"Where did Crona go?" Hikari asked Mako.

"He said he had a date with a girl." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Something you wish to achieve." Gray Star laughed out loud.

"I'll achieve a date until you achieve one." Mako stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Watch it, Evans." Gray Star hummed.

"I'm home!" Hikari announced and they all plopped onto the couch.

"Hikari! With Gray Star and Mako, what a surprise. I totally didn't see that one coming." Kid finished setting the table. "There. Perfectly symmetrical."

Liz was holding the first dish, turkey and placed it on the table.

"Hon, I told you, it has to be directly on the middle." Kid placed it on the middle.

"Kid, drop it, it's just turkey." She rolled her eyes.

"Turkey?" Gray Star jumped up from the couch and took a piece of turkey with her hands.

"You idiot!" Kid yelled.

"Kid calm down." Liz shook her head.

"I guess I should. Anyways, Mako you can join us if you want." Kid sat down.

"Fancy dinner over everything." Mako sat next to Hikari.

They all ate peacefully.

"So, girls, Mako, how did the extra lesson go?" Kid dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh we didn't go." Gray Star munched on her salad.

"You what?" Kid raised his voice.

"Oh boy." Liz sipped her water.

"Okay, dad, don't get angry. but, we did take another mission to improve our skills." Hikari reassured him.

"Yeah, that secret mission." Mako chimes in.

"How did you guys know about that?" Liz looked shocked.

"Death Scythe told us." Hikari said.

There was complete silence, and Liz looked very uncomfortable by it too. She was about to say something-

"Hikari, you'll be needing a wig to cover your lines of sanzu." Kid sipped his cola.

"Huh?" They all looked at him.

"You're going undercover right? Then you can't go off looking like that, they'll know you're our daughter." Kid eyed Liz.

"That means we have approval of this mission?" Mako asked.

"Of course, you weren't planning to do this without my permission, right?" Kid smirked.

They all eyed Gray Star as she was trying to eat.

"What? I didn't know you'd say yes." She scoffed and wiped her face with her arm.

"You do realize there's tissues." Mako looked disgusted.

"Thank you for the dinner mom and dad." Hikari stood up.

"Yeah, it was good." Mako thanked them.

All Gray Star did was burp. They placed their dishes in the sink and went upstairs.

"Wow Kid, I'm actually impressed." Liz smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"What can I do." He shrugged and smiled

* * *

Hikari, Gray Star, and Mako were seen sitting on bean bags. Mako was flipping the pages of his new book.

"Are you doing your nerd stuff?" Gray Star tapped her fingers on his book.

"Yes, would'ja please move your hands." Mako sounded agitated.

"So guys, when are going to get down to this?" Hikari stared at her hair through the mirror.

"As soon as possible. So I guess we can't be seen in our weapon forms." Mako sighed.

"Aw, is scythey boy going to cry?" Gray Star whimpered.

"Very funny, pistol." Mako sarcastically laughed.

There was panting and banging coming from the door, it was Crona.

"Crona, woah-what happened to you?" Hikari ruffled his hair and fixed his collar.

"Th-that girl." He sighed.

Mako smirked. "What happened Mr. Sex Appeal, lost at it on your own game?"

He sat down on Hikari's bed and sighed louder.

"He-her ex boyfriend saw us together and decided to beat me up and she took him back." Crona ran his fingers through his snow white hair.

Hikari tried not to laugh.

"Anyways, we got approval of this mission from Kid." Hikari announced.

Crona looked shocked. "Really?!"

"Yeah, didn't know your old man would loosen up to this." Gray Star answered Crona.

"Then, we're all set. We just got to let everyone else know." Mako closed his book.

"We should go to my place first." Gray Star led the way.

"Right." Crona followed her, as Hikari and Mako left with them.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!" Patty was tearing up as she rested her head on Black Star's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. I was about to laugh out loud, but I couldn't because it was an important meeting. Go figure." He kissed Patty's forehead.

"It's funny when you kiss me there." She laughed harder.

"Well is this hilarious?" He trailed kisses down to her lips and then to the bottom of her neck.

"Hahahahahaha!" She couldn't breath, she was dying.

Black Star never understood what was funny, but he loved her laugh, he thought they were sweet.

"Shall we?" He asked her as she fell flat onto the couch.

"Ye-"

"I'm home!" Gray Star barged inside, and Patty and Black Star leapt from their seats.

"Daddy's girl is back." Black Star smirked.

"Daddy's girl?" Mako scoffed with laughter.

Gray Star's eyes widened. "Dude." She growled at him.

"Oh it's mini Kid/Onee Chan! And mini Maka! And mini Soul!" Patty pointed at Hikari, Mako, and Crona.

"Hey Aunt Patty." Hikari nodded.

"Hey guys" Black Star opened a bottle of coke.

They all waved.

"Dad, we gotta say somethin'" Gray Star walked towards the fridge and took out a chocolate bar. Black Star and Patty paid close attention.

"We know about that mission." She turned around and chewed another bite.

"And..?" Black Star lowered his voice.

"We're the ones who are takin in."

"Yahoo!" Black Star looked happy.

"Hahahaha!" Patty laughed.

"What?" They all looked confused.

"Since I never got a big performance my days as a young meister, Gray Star, this is your chance to finally show them what the Star's are all about!" Black Star cheered.

"Of course." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So we can do this?" Gray Star finished up her snack.

Black Stars eyes widened. "Of course ya can! I got the spotlight taken from me before, and now, this is your chance."

"Yeah yeah." Gray Star rolled her eyes. Even though they both are obnoxious, she didn't inherit the star obsession.

* * *

"I'm home." Crona threw his bag on the floor.

"Weird, mom's not home." Mako walked behind him.

"Great, home alone." Crona doved into the couch and flipped to a channel.

"Wait, there is a note on the fridge." Mako removed the post it note and sat down next to Crona.

"Still at DWMA. Writing the super written test exam this year. Lasagna is in the fridge for you two and Dad. Be home late. Love, Maka."

"So, we can't tell them till tonight." Mako crumbled up the paper.

"Cool."

"Are you even listening?"

"Nope."

"Anyways, we should practice some resonating. You know, before we leave for a while."

"Meh, don't feel like it."

"Crona, c'mon, stop being lazy." Mako shook his shoulder.

"Ah, I'm going to practice my chords. You're annoying me." Crona got up and walked to his room.

Mako rolled his eyes. He can never understand Crona. His eyes glared at the book sitting on the table. Oh well, at least he can understand that bundle of papers.


	5. Extra Lessons: The Gang

_DWMA Lecture Hall._

"And if you resonate, you can basically read each other's mind. That's why it's crucial to be acting as two units as one." Maka turned around to write the word resonance onto the board. She hear faint panting coming from the door. Gray Star appeared, bending down, and hands touching her knees

"Gray Star. Why are you late?" Maka dropped her arm from the chalkboard and sighed. Leave it to Gray Star to never show up on time.

"I think that lunch gave my stomach a Mexican fiesta." She patted her stomach, looking nauseous.

Disgusted by Gray Star's usual **TMI**, Maka only shivered and tried to ignore the thought of what might have happened to her. "Ooo-kay, I don't even want to know. Sit down." Gray Star scanned the classroom until she spotted her friends and then sat down in between Mako and Hikari.

"Yo Makifer, did you tell your mom about how we're doing that mission thingy." Gray Star leaned back and placed her legs on the desk.

"Nope. Went to bed before she came home." Mako looked disappointed for not staying up late and waiting for her approval. Gray Star looked unsure by his answer, feeling like he was just too afraid to ask.

"Do you think we'll be able to bail out on that super written exam?" Crona placed his chin on the palm of his hand. He went into deep thought on how cool it would be to skip a big and agonizing test like this one.

"Probably. But c'mon studying for these kinda tests are fun!" Mako smiled and tried to lighten Crona's mood. It's true, he liked the tension and atmosphere of a room when there's a test. However, not everyone felt the same way about this. They all darted their eyes in his direction. Mako wrinkled his eyebrows and noticed their judgment coming from the look. "What?" He tried changing the tone of his voice making it seem like they're the ones who were acting ridiculous.

"This is why you'll never get a girlfriend." Gray Star scoffed.

"Class dismissed." Maka dropped the piece of chalk and moved to the desk to clean up her books and papers. Hikari noticed her and realized this was a perfect opportunity to ask about the mission.

"Why don't we go tell her now?" Hikari suggested as she stood up to gather her stuff.

"Talking to my mom in public isn't cool." Crona plugged in his headphones and tried walking away from what he thought was utter embarrassment. He grabbed his bag and was the first one to leave.

"Fine then I'll ask her." Mako was annoyed by Crona's lack of responsibility and rolled his eyes. Someone had to go up and ask.

"Stay cute!" Hikari giggled.

"It's NOT dorky talking to my mother." Mako squinted at Hikari's direction. "Aw, there goes Momma's boy." Gray Star grabbed him into a chokehold and ruffled his hair.

"Mnyeah!" Mako tried to get past through Gray Star. He turned around and watched Gray Star and Hikari keep their eyes on him. He was getting close to Maka, while his palms were appearing to be sweaty. He hated asking for too much. Why couldn't they all agree to extra lessons? Mako shook his had and slapped his face. He has to snap out of it. He walked over to her and began to talk.

"What?!" They heard Maka raise her voice, shocked at what Mako had requested, and confused. "Well, that was unexpected." Gray Star moaned. "Guys, I need backup." Mako called them down.

"You are NOT going." Maka erased the board.

"Loosen up, Pro-frashioner. It's just a mission." Gray Star crossed her arms and appeared to be annoyed.

"What my friend means to say,_ Professor_ Maka, is that we really really want to do this." Hikari politely explained. Surely, if Hikari asked, the answer was bound to be a yes.

"If you four were more skilled, okay. But none of you have what it takes for this intense mission." Maka tried avoiding eye contact and pretended to look for something as she filed her fingers through her binder.

"Yeah but they're high school kids. Not kishins." Gray Star muttered under her breath.

"Kishin or not, highly suspicious activity is occurring and you're not ready for surprise attacks." Maka started to seem annoyed.

"Your mom's a complete toothpick." Gray Star rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room.

"C'mon mom. Please." Mako begged.

"I'm going home. We'll talk later." Maka closed her book and left.

"Jeez, what are we going to do?." Mako sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Guys, I gotta see where Gray Star ran off too. Leave her alone for one minute and she might mug a guy for some chili fries." Hikari shook her head.

Mako was left alone and felt upset that it was all being left to him, as usual.

* * *

_Evans Residence _

"Why are we here?" Gray Star plopped on Crona's bed. The four had all gathered in their headquarters. The boy's bedroom.

"So we can get Crona and Mako to join us on this mission." Hikari gently sat down next to Gray Star. Hikari was already being frustrated by Gray Star's aloofness today, that she didn't want to be impatient, but rather to speak gently with her.

"I don't see why we can't run away and do it." Crona sipped on his coke and discretely tried to suggest the idea.

"Yeah, they will totally not find out." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Dinner's ready." Maka peeped her head though the crack of the door. "Don't mess this up." Gray Star glared at Mako. As Gray Star walked away from Mako he made a "Why me?" gesture behind her.

"Speak for yourself. Just don't be ridiculously obnoxious." Mako snapped.

Gray Star quickly grabbed Mako by the collar. She brought his face to her face and growled.

"Don't try me."

She let go and skipped to the living room, her mood quickly changed from one to another.

"Ah no root beer?" Gray Star walked over to the fridge and pulled out some.

"I wish for once you could ask to raid my fridge." Mako was getting even more annoyed by Gray Star's action. His eyes just followed her as she went to take a seat.

"Anyways, so can we convince your that over dramatic crazy mother of yours to let you join us?" Gray Star sat down.

"Graay." Hikari scolded her, she was kind of getting a little bit to carried away. In the background there was Mako glaring at her.

Gray Star's eyebrows curved as she scoffed. "What? She's a psychopath."

"My mom's not a psychopath. She's just-well..uhm, a little over protective." Mako calmed himself down and leaned back against his chair.

"A little?" Crona raised his eyebrow.

"What are you kids talking about?" Maka sat down and sat the lasts of the dinner onto the table. Mako, Hikari, and Crona quickly stopped what they were doing and stood still like statues. Awkward silence was amounts them.

"We were talking about how you need ta' loosen up." Gray Star broke the silence and tried eating her Chicken leg bone clean.

"Uh, what?" Maka looked a little bit amused on how fast she had finished her chicken leg and handed Gray Star another one.

"Uh, Mrs. Evans, what Gray Star is trying to say is, you should trust your children to join us on this mission." Hikari made an attempt to paraphrase Gray Star's statement.

"Guys, I made up my mind and it's no." Maka closed her eyes in frustration and ended the subject again. Everyone's shoulders relaxed and sighed of disappointment, except Gray Star of course. She was still determined to get the two to join.

The sound of the door creaked, turned open, everyone faced the door, and it was Last Death Scythe who threw his coat onto the couch. "Home." He walked over to the table, kissed Maka, and ruffled Crona and Mako's hair.

"Hello ." Hikari waved.

"Sup, Last Death Scythe." Gray Star nibbled on her chicken.

"Why does so everyone look tense" Soul sat down and poured himself food.

"Your wife needs to chill." Gray Star sipped on her root beer.

"Gray Star!" Hikari slammed her silverware onto the table and glared at Gray Star. She had enough of Gray Star's rudeness in only one day so she had to just shut her up. Maybe now she can tone it down a little bit.

"Hikari, it's okay. Soul, they want to take that dangerous mission Kid was talking about. Isn't it too dangerous?" Maka furrowed her eyebrows and tried snapping him into the what she seemed to think the scary truth.

"What? That's super cool. You should definitely take the mission." Soul leaned back against his chair and fantasized on what a great idea that would be. It seemed to be something like espionage to sneak in to a school and find out what was going to happen.

"Soul!" Maka slammed her fork onto the table.

"What?" He half smiled and didn't understand what he did wrong. He faced Hikari and Gray Star and shurgged.

"It's me and you against them." She winced and pointed at the kids.

"Okay, Mrs.-needs-to-take-a-chill-pill. What's the problem?" Soul rested is chin against his fist.

"If I can suspect dangerous activity with a wavelength that can't be spotted clearly, something super fishy is up." She raised her voice trying to prove a point to him.

"Yeah, and that is exactly why they should go." He argued.

"Soul, you're reeeally not helping." Maka closed her eyes with frustration and continued to ear

"Not cool, Maka." He took the last words.

That's when everyone ate in silence.

* * *

_Gallows Manner._

Mako, Gray Star, and Hikari were seen on the couch watching T.V while Crona was playing a song for Liz.

"Wow, Crona, didn't know ya had it in you." Liz patted his shoulder and complimented his skills. Crona smiled back at her and stood up. "Thanks. You're the first one to hear this piece." Crona placed the guitar back in his case.

"So, can I get you kids anything to drink?" Liz asked them if they wanted any refreshments. Surprisingly Gray Star didn't say anything. Oh, well, it's because she fell asleep.

"Ah, can someone get Gray Star off of my shoulder." Mako lifted his shoulder up. She snored her lasts, and woke up. "Jeez was I layin' on a rock?" She stretched. "Wow. Anyways, I'll be upstairs. If Kid comes home, make sure the place isn't a mess. He'll throw one of his tantrums again." Liz chuckled.

"Sure thing mom." Hikari laughed. Liz smiled and went upstairs.

"So you guys aren't coming along for sure?" Hikari asked. "Nope." Mako sighed.

"We could always just run away." Crona flipped to another channel and sat on the other couch. Everyone laughed at the second time he mentioned it, thinking he was just joking. Crona shook his head.

"No, Mako. We should really run away." Crona's tone deepened. He was being serious. "You're crazy." Maka scoffed

"I'm being reasonable. It's not cool to just be abiding by her evil rules." Crona clenched his fists and widened his eyes.

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous." Mako tried shaking off Crona's craziness by casually responding.

"Does your mom get it on? Because they say women are always mad and uptight if they do-" Gray Star was interrupted. Hikari sharply inhaled and muttered.

"Gross." Mako shivered.

"What? My parents get it on everynight." Gray Star scoffed and laid down on Mako and Hikari. They both looked annoyed as Gray Star was hogging up the space. "Gray Star. Too much information, quit being so nasty." Hikari changed to another channel.

"Maybe we should just take those lessons guys, I mean look at our parents. We will never be like them." Mako sighed.

"They had to fail at something." Hikari mentioned.

"Actually, all of them failed. I remember when you all left me alone at Hikari's pla-" Crona was interrupted

"You were on a date." Hikari giggled.

"It ended earlier. Anyways, Liz was telling me about how mom and dad failed by taking a cats soul for their 99th, Black Star let the spotlight get to his head, and Kid-even the great kid destroyed some place cause of his obsession with symmetry." Crona mentioned.

"Woah! Mom and Dad failing? They never fail at anything." Mako looked amused.

"Well they made you so..there's that." Gray Star nodded.

Mako tried ignorning Gray Star's usual mocking and continued to talk. "Well, once Crona and the dweeb settle something, I'm going to hit the hay." Gray Star closed her eyes. "'Dawh, don't sleep on us again!" Mako whined.

"Shaddap." She sighed and already started snoring.

They all stared at Gray Star falling asleep as Crona was still for running away.


	6. Crona's Plan: Let's Run Away?

_Thompson-Star residence_

Mako, Gray Star, and Hikari left Mako's house and walked across the street to the apartments.

"How can you fail that quiz though. I thought it was easy." Mako said.

"Because I didn't know the answers." Gray Star pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

"It was pretty self explanatory though." Hikari mentioned.

"Well sorry I'm not smart like you two. Crona could relate to me. By the way, where is he?" Gray Star asked.

"Probably out on a date." Hikari guessed as Mako nodded.

"That boy got game. Always on it as much as I eat or sleep. You could learn from your older bro." Gray Star lightly punched Mako's arm.

They walked in the living room with two boys, about the age six playing video games.

"Get out." Gray Star plopped onto the couch.

"Cmon Gray Star. We just got here." The one boy complained.

Gray Star huffed and stares at the ceiling. "1...2.." she counted.

The boys stared at each other. "C'mon Levi!" The boy ran up the stairs. "I'm coming Tsubasa!" he yelled afterwards.

"Don't you think you're a little to harsh on them, Gray Star?" Mako raised his eyebrow.

"I am not harsh on my brothers." Gray Star grabbed beef jerky from the fridge.

"You are." Mako argued.

"Hikari am I-"

"Yes."

"But don't I have a good rea-"

"Never."

Gray Star pulled on Mako's ear. "You're not right." she growled.

"What's with all the yelling?" Black Star walked down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, just teachin' Evans a lesson."

"You're squishing my back!" Mako squeeled as Gray Star sat down on him.

"Gray Star get off." Hikari pulled her off.

"Listen Mako, if you want to be a star, don't be like Gray Star. Take my advice, I can be your teacher." Black Star put his arm around Mako's shoulder.

"Isn't you being our gym teacher enough?" Gray Star rolled her eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks." Mako awkwardly chuckled.

"I'm always here though. I'm great that's why!" Black Star sat down on his comforter.

"Hiya Mini Maka, and Mini Kid!" Patty appeared

"Hey" Mako and Hikari waved.

"Are we always going to be referred as mini's?" Mako asked

"You just need some pigtails you'd make a cute girl." Hikari giggled and touched his noise.

"Staaap." Mako moved her hand away.

"Guys." Crona walked in the door.

"Mini Soul!" Patty ran to Crona and pinched his cheeks.

"Mom!" Gray Star yelled.

"Ooh! Sorry!" Patty cried of laughter.

"Anyways, I actually was doing my research." Crona sat down.

"And?" Hikari asked.

"So my parents used to own an apartment and lived there until I was two or something. It's those keys in the shelf of their bedroom. We can run away to there. There's a big bedroom that was an addition and two small rooms. I say we take those keys at night and run away." Crona chanted.

"Sounds sneaky." Black Star nodded.

"I like it. You'll be like ninjas!" Patty stood in a ninja form.

"How are your parents supporting this? Anyways, how are we going to manage stealing those keys? Mom will wake up just by the sound of your breathing." Mako sighed.

*Flashback*

Crona, few months ago tip toes in to his parents bedroom to take phone back.

"Back to bed." Maka hummed.

*Flashback over*

"She didn't even open her eyes. Damn that soul perception." Crona slammed his fist onto the table.

"Anyways, you all know the witch, Kim Deihl? She has a daughter." Crona mentioned.

"You mean Jade? That chick scares me." Mako shivered.

"She's always giving me death stares." Hikari mentioned.

"I'm friends with her." Gray Star bit off a piece of jerky.

"Of course you are." Hikari sighed and raised her eyebrows without a surprise.

"Well I heard she ate a chicken...alive.." Mako looked horrified.

"Now that's my kinda chick." Gray Star leaned back.

"How are we friends? Hahaha, also I heard she'll beat anyone who gets in her way." Hikari speculated some more.

"I get it now. Gray Star and Jade are friends, you're getting Jade to use her soul protect to sneak into Maka and Souls room to steal the keys? Brilliant." Black Star clapped.

Crona shrugged, attempting to be modest.

"I love the idea! HAHAHAHAHA!" Patty laughed again.

"Again, how are you, as parents accepting this?!" Mako raised his voice over Patty's laughter.

They all shrugged.

* * *

_DWMA Gym_

"Alright ladies, get to work." Black Star jotted down attendance.

"Today we're going to play dodgeball." Tsubaki pulled out a cart of balls.

"Uh..can I pass?" Mako raised his hand.

"Why? Dodgeball is fun!" Tsubaki smiled and handed Mako a ball.

"It would be if Gray Star didn't almost kill me last time." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Then you got to be faster! That's the rule of a true star, huh Tsubaki?" Black Star nudged her.

"It's always the same thing with you." Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"Even when married with a family Black Star is taken care of by Tsubaki." Sid entered the gym.

"Oh hey there Sid, what's up?" Tsubaki turned around.

"I need Gray Star. She's in trouble." He glared at her.

"If it's about me stuffing Ford in his locker, he-"

"You know it was wrong, now come with me." Sid pointed to the door.

"Well Mako, you don't have to worry about being attacked by Gray Star." Tsubaki sweetly grinned.

After the game of dodgeball, Gray Star dragged herself to Crona, Hikari, and Mako.

She loudly groaned.

"What's up with the grudge?" Crona snickered.

"I'm going to find Yale Ford the snitcher. I have detention." Gray Star inflated her cheeks.

Hikari shook her head "Gray, I told you to stop bullying people."

She rolled her eyes and then they stopped moving as she spotted something.

"Oh yeah! Yo Jade, over here." Gray Star waved.

She sighed and walked towards them. She stuffed her hands into her pocket.

"What?" She snapped.

"You know soul protect right?" Gray Star poked her.

"Don't do that." Jade glared at her finger.

"I'll do what I want." Gray Star gritted her teeth.

"Fine."

"How does Gray Star interact with her without getting her head ripped off?" Mako whispered into Hikari's ear.

"It's Gray Star." Hikari stared.

"So what's it to ya?" Jade asked.

"We need to sneak in Mako's crazy overprotective mo-" Gray Star was interrupted by Mako.

"Hey!" He sounded offended.

"You mean Professor Maka?" Jade raised her eyebrow.

Gray Star nodded.

"You're one badass, Star. That'll be 40 Bucks." She held out her hand.

"35." Gray Star said.

"50."

"30, don't push it, witch." Gray Star said in a sing-song tune.

"You drive a hard bargain, Thompson." She rolled her eyes.

"Mako, you heard the lady, 30 bucks." Gray Star called.

"What? Why me?"

"Because I spent my allowance on sushi the other day, now hurry pay the lady!" Gray Star grinned.

"Fine, but I don't know who pays for this much sushi." Mako slapped the cash into Jade's palm.

Jade grinned and shook hands with Mako. Mako's eyes widened as Jade held on tightly, squishing his hand. He fell to the floor. Jade kneeled down and whispered into his ear. "Your hands are soft." She walked away.

"Yeah..I can't feel them anymore." Mako stuttered.

* * *

_The following night._

_Evans Residence._

"Jade said she'd be here in an hour." Gray Star looked at the clock that read ten pm.

"Good, then we can take those keys and run away." Crona nodded.

"I'm still not up for it." Mako trailed off.

"Aww, Mako..no one cares." Gray Star said in a sympathetic tone.

"So how long are we staying here? I got to get home by 12." Hikari eyed her watch.

"Trust me, one hour is all we need." Gray Star told her.

Their door opened and it was Maka.

"Oh? Whatcha guys doing here?" She asked.

"We're spendin' the night." Gray Star replied.

"That was sudden. Anyways, the living room is free, I can set up sleeping bags for you guys." Maka nodded.

"Thank you." Hikari smiled.

Maka smiled back and they heard her going to her room.

"Good. Let's now wait." Crona nodded.

_Knock Knock._

It was coming from the window, it was Jade and everyone helped her up.

She jumped into the room and fixed her hair. She placed her hands on her hips.

"What first?" She asked

"Hikari is going to resonate with you, and she'll tell you where to go." Mako gave her directions.

"Sounds easy. Soul Protect on." Jade announced.

Hikari and Jade stood next to each other and both yelled "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

"How is that able to work?" Crona looked amazed.

"Well usually it is needed between weapon and meister, but since Hikari is a Grim Reaper offspring, she can still resonate." Mako explained.

"Do you gotta say offspring?" Gray Star looked creeped out.

"Wow. I can't sense her soul at all." Crona nodded.

"Magic." Jade winked.

"Damn." Crona stared.

"Stop drooling." Hikari scoffed.

Jade sneaked into the room.

"Okay, now move to Maka's side of the room, there's a shelf with keys." Hikari explained.

"There's like ten." Jade circled her eyes around the shelf.

"It says apartment on it." Hikari remembered.

"Found it." Jade pulled out the keys.

"Sweet. Now, retreat." Hikari sounded relieved.

"Wait." Jade tip toed to Soul's side of the bed and kneeled down next to him.

"Jade?" Hikari called her name.

"Damn, that man is a hunk." Jade was infatuated.

"Retreat!" Hikari's voice loudly roared in Jade's head.

Jade felt her head.

"Jeez, sorry mini-skirt." Jade argued back and ran to their room.

"There." She threw the keys to Gray Star.

"Good job. Now get out." Gray Star stared the keys.

Jade rolled her eyes. She passed Crona.

"You're pretty hot." She eyes him.

"You're a babe." He smirked.

They both lean in for a kiss.

"Get out!" Hikari and Mako yelled.

"Meet at my place at two am. Kay?" Gray Star grabbed her bag.

"Yeah." Hikari lead the way.

* * *

_Thompson-Star's Apartment_

_They both walked across the street and entered the apartments_

"I'm here." Crona grabbed his bag.

"Where's Makwad?" Gray Star set her bag on the table.

"You're only bringing a whole bunch of beef jerky and weights with you?" Hikari looked in her bag.

"Yeah, how do you expect me to survive?"

"Anyway, Mako said he won't come. He is too afraid to break the rules." Crona rolled his eyes.

"Ugh." Gray Star handed Crona her granola bar and walked out the door.

"No Gray Star don't pick me up!" They heard squealing from a distance.

They heard voices from far, Crona and Hikari exchanged looks.

"Let me go!" Mako was draped over Gray Star's shoulder as she threw him on the couch.

"You're coming with us." Hikari softened her voice.

"I can't." Mako sighed.

"Dude." Gray Star huffed.

"Okay okay!" Mako clenched his hands onto the couch.

"Gray Star stop intimidating him. Anyways, Mako, come on. My dad already enrolled us. Just bend the rules you gotta fight for what you think is right." Hikari smirked.

"Isn't that what your old man used to always say?" Gray Star sat down.

"It's what they all said." Crona smiled.

"Yeah, and what we're doing is for a cause.." Hikari held out her hand.

Mako grabbed her hand and sat upright.

"I guess you're right. Then let's do this thing!" Mako stood up.

*5 minutes later*

"What the hell Mako, you were pumped like two seconds ago." Crona was dragging Mako.

"I just remembered we're going to be discovered. Mom's gonna find out and use her fancy soul perception." Mako whimpered.

Gray Star rubbed her temples and sighed. "Mako, quit bein' a baby."

Mako was still being dragged, unsure of the outcomes of this secret mission.


	7. Mission Commences: Are You Ready?

_Eater-Albarn Apartment-Changed to Thompson-Evans Apartment_

"So I had to knock both my brother's teeth out when I saw them in my room." Gray Star roared with laughter as she unlocked the door of the apartment.

"I haven't been here since I was like four." Crona was first to enter.

"So did your parents keep this dump for memories?" Gray Star immediately went to the fridge-an empty one to be exact.

"It was kept for DWMA purposes." Hikari recalled her dad explaining something like that.

"I can't wait to start school and get all those hot chicks." Crona sat on the couch and stretched his legs onto the coffee table.

"And cute boys!" Hikari chimed in sitting next to Crona.

Gray Star stuffed her snacks into the fridge. "I'll probably be making out with detention." She rolled her eyes.

"What a surprise." Mako rolled his eyes and sat down next to Hikari.

"So how many rooms are there?" Gray Star asked.

"I think two small rooms and then one master bed room." Crona tapped his chin.

"I can crash on the couch. " Gray Star assumed there would be no room for her.

"Yeah, we can share a closet." Hikari nodded

"There's this room with rad posters I'll take that one." Crona peaked inside.

"I'll take that room." Mako pointed to the other small room.

"Ooh, big room. Yay." Hikari smiled.

"Well it's is about two am. We should get some sleep." Mako rubbed his eyes.

By the time he said that, they heard snoring. They all turned their heads to Gray Star who had already fallen asleep.

* * *

_Evans Residence._

Maka got up from bed early, to get ready for another day to teach at the DWMA.

"Hey Soul, wake up." She looked at herself in the mirror, checking her hair.

She only heard mumbling. "Of course." She mumbled.

"I'm going to see if Crona and Mako woke up." She rolled her eyes and walked over to their room.

"Boys you sh-" She opened the door to not find them there. Maka stared at the ceiling and paced back to her room.

"Soul?" She shook him.

"Hmmm" He mumbled.

"SOUL." She violently shook him.

"Ah! Ah! I'm up!" He sat upright.

"Finally." She looked tense.

"Is everything alright?" He held on to her wrist and brought her to his side of the bed.

"Oh now you wanna listen to me?" She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Whatever. What's up?"

"The boys there not here. I can't even sense their sou-no no no." Maka widened her eyes.

Soul rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Now what?"

"Resonate with me, I'm going to search for their souls I have an idea." Maka closed her eyes.

"This early in the morning?" Soul placed his hands on her shoulders as his head fell on the back of her neck. He was still very tired.

"Okay." She closed her eyes.

Her eyes began to twitch.

"Ooo..Kay...why are they in our old apartment?"

"How did they even?" Soul looked confused.

"I sense the calm and collected soul, Mako. Arrogant but laid back..Crona. Roudy..loud..always getting in trouble..guyish for a girl..hmm..yeah that's Gray Star. Then there's another collected soul, responsible, smart, girly, and good hearted. Definitely Hikari."

"So it's just the kids?" Soul asked.

"But why are they there?" Maka questioned herself.

Soul yawned. "They ran away, Maka."

"But why?" She sighed.

"You were being upright. they wanted to prove something, haven't you noticed? I saw it in Crona, he was being quiet, just observing you." He squinted.

"Why me?"

"I guess he wants to be a better scythe meister."

"They're trying to do the mission. After school I'm going to get them." Maka stood up.

"Maka.."

He couldn't say anything because she stormed out.

* * *

_Thompson-Evans Apartment_

"Alright where do we start." Crona peered his head into the fridge.

"Well, what would you want for breakfast?" Hikari placed a pan onto the stove.

"Mako usually likes eggs, and Gray Star will settle for anything, as long as it's edible." Crona chuckled.

"Eggs it is." Hikari was handed two eggs to fry.

"Good morning." Mako sat down.

"Where's Gray Star?" Crona asked him.

"Who knows, sleeping, probably." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Well she needs to wake up." Crona placed four cups of orange juice and sat down.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll eat this." Hikari passed down four plates of scrambled eggs.

"She always fakes to sleep in. She tries to get her way outta everything." Mako scoffed.

"Who tries to get their way outta everything?" Gray Star sat down next to him.

"You do." Mako turned is face to her.

"Oh do I really? You used to fake stomach aches to get outta class. Learn from your mistakes." She snapped.

"Oh I already have. By the way you ended up, it already shows you haven't learned your mistakes." Mako smirked.

Gray Star took a sip of her orange juice and looked him in the eyes. She then spit everything onto his face as he closed his eyes with frustration.

"Mako go clean your face up. We gotta go soon." Crona took another bite.

"Oh sure." He wiped his face giving Gray Star a death glare.

"What?" She scoffed and smiled.

* * *

As the four walked down stairs to the lobby of the apartment, they were heading to the garage, where their parking space was.

"What I would give for a car." Hikari shook her head. Mako held a piece of paper. "So, if we had any modes of transportation we would put it here?" He stared at the paper.

"No way!" Gray Star sat on a rusty motorcycle.

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" Mako raised his eyebrows.

"Dude, I always wanted one of these things." She made herself comfy.

Crona kneeled down to check the condition. "I think that's my dad's bike. But it seems to be dead. Yup, it is." He checked again.

"Aw man." Gray Star patted the handles.

"But, I can fix it." Crona nodded.

"You can fix it?" Hikari gave another look.

"Of course, I just need to see what's up." Crona tapped his chin. "I would love to help you!" Gray Star and Crona fist bumped.

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded.

"Well, we should be going." Mako walked out.

They all walked to DCHS- Death City High School. This is a school where "normal" teenagers attend. The school where no one is a meister or a weapon, just average people. It was simply a normal school.

As they were about to enter, they saw Death Scythe; Spirit waiting for them.

"Kids." He nodded.

"Gramps?" Crona raised his eyebrows.

"So, I'm here to help you guys start off your first day. I have a list of instructions too." Sprit nodded. "This is an important mission, which means no goofing off. First of all, you need to take the word undercover into context."

"Right." Hikari and Mako nodded.

"You can't tell anyone what you are. Under no circumstances can you transform at school or in the presence of students." Spirit eyed Gray Star and Mako.

"Investigate what they are doing, that means, befriend the suspects." Sprit marked that on the paper.

"Once you get sufficient evidence, you are to do no more. Then you contact Kid or I."

They all nodded. "And I will walk you down to the principle." He transitioned to a more serious look. "To ensure our safety." Hikari nodded.

"Yeah, and I heard she is absolutely lovely." Spirit gushed.

"Oh brother. Would'ja tell your creepy grandpa that we're fine on our own?" Gray Star tugged on Spirit's tie.

"We'll be fine." Crona ensured Spirit.

"Of course. Mako!" Spirit hugged him. Hikari, Gray Star, and Crona began to laugh. "Okay Grandpa, enough." Mako wiped his sleeves.

"Okay. Good luck." Spirit sighed.

It's time for the mission to commence, starting from now.


	8. First Day of School: Freshman Gossip?

_Mako, Crona, Hikari, and Gray Star entered the halls of high school...high school._

The other three played it off, it was no big deal, but it wasn't the same for Mako. Well, Mako's not wearing his school uniform, unlike Crona, at the DWMA, Mako always wore the boy's uniform. The cute little death suit. He's actually just wearing normal "street clothes"..

Mako could not concentrate. He felt eyes on him, being judged as he walked through the halls of the school. He was uncomfortable going to the princible's office. Just kids everywhere. Murmers were being heard, left to right.

"I feel like we're being observed under a microscope.." Hikari whispered.

"Hey boy! Whatcha' lookin' at? Don't make me knock your teeth out on my first day!" Gray Star yelled/

"Gray! Stop attracting attention!" Hikari whispered loudly. As they entered the main office, a tall, bald, smiling man greeted them.

"I presume you are Gray and Hikari Thompson and Crona and Mako Evans." The man nodded.

"Wooow you're so tall. Can I.." Gray Star stood next to him.

The man raised a brow. "Young lady, what are you doing?"

"Cool! My head reaches your chest only!" Gray Star nodded with amusement. The man looked confused, but strayed away from that.

"Anyways, I'm Principle Dwight. Nice to meet you all." He greeted.

Everyone waved. "Here are your classes, and uh-you can carry on." Principle Dwight handed them their envelopes.

As they walked out the door, Crona looked at his envelope. "Ha! Yes! I'm a junior."

"Oh yeah, I remember you were the only junior in our EAT class." Hikari snickered.

"Well that's cause I'm friends with a whole bunch of freshmen." Crona crossed his arms and glared at the trio.

"And you're not also the brightest in the crowd." Mako snickered.

There were four rooms separating their paths, into the first day of a brand new experience.

_Crona's First Day_

* * *

Crona walked into his first class, History.

"And Thomas Jefferson decided tooooo..why are you late?" The teacher tapped his fingers onto the desk.

"Obviously because I'm new." Crona answered. He heard snickering.

"Alright, _new _student, let's test your knowledge. What is the capital of our home state, Nevada?" The teacher placed his hands onto his hips.

"Uhhhh Death City?" Crona guessed.

"Wrong it shows your lack of knowledge in history." The teacher smirked.

"But isn't that a geography question?" Crona raised his eyebrow.

Everyone began to giggle silently.

"Very funny Mr. Evans. Go sit."

Crona's eyes circled around the room where to sit. He saw a group of boys patting the seat. Crona sat down next to them.

"You're funny man." The one boy nodded.

"Thanks. I don't try." Crona smirked.

"So where ya from?" The other boy asked.

"DW- I mean..I was home schooled." Crona lied.

"Nice nice." The first boy complimented.

"Yo, Kyle. Did you find a guitarist for the band yet?" The second guy asked the first guy. Kyle looked uneasy. "No, Chris. Luke can only bass."

"I play guitar.." Crona trailed off.

"That's cool! Why don't you be our lead? Practice with us today after school." Kyle patted his chest.

"Sure, sounds cool." Crona smirked.

"Make sure you bring kishin." Chris reminded Kyle.

"What?" Crona looked suspicious.

"Kishin is in." Chris nodded.

"What about this kishin? There's another kishin?" Crona actually hit the jackpot.

They laughed.

"What are you? A student from the Death Weapon Meister Acadamy?" Kyle sarcastically laughed.

"Uh..no" Crona chuckled awkwardly.

"Man, those goody two shoes. They can run around and do whatever and we're stuck here studying." Chris flipped the pages of his book.

Crona tried to agree with everything they said..but Kishin?

* * *

_Hikari_

Hikari found herself behind a desk with oil pastel. It was art class, and she was ready for lessons. Also, to get some more information while she's at it.

"Alright class, today we're going to pastel a painting of this vase that is seen on the table." The art teacher pointed at the table.

"Yay." A grin appeared on Hikari's face. She tried opening the packet of Oil Pastel's but she seemed to be struggling with it.

"Darn it.." She was violently shaking the box open.

"Here let me help you." A tall, tan, green eyed, muscular, boy smirked and unwrapped the package open.

"Thank you." Hikari smiled.

"I haven't seen you around before, you new?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. You see, I never actually been to this kinda school." Hikari started working on her art.

"Oh, so you're from a private school?" He asked another question.

"Yeah, you could say that." Hikari giggled.

"Hey, your painting seems to be off to a great start." The boy peered over.

Hikari looked him in the eye and another grin appeared.

"Thank you. What's your name again?" She asked.

"Paul." He nodded "What about you?"

"Well, it's not quiet American, it's Japanese, Hikari, which means light." Hikari explained her name.

"There is a light of beauty coming from you." Paul sweetly smiled.

"And, uh, there is a-cute boy signal flashing on you." Hikari attempted to flirt back, which failed. This had Paul giggling again.

"How about I show ya 'round tonight. Want to go to DeathBucks?" Paul asked.

"Oh I love DeathBucks! What time?" Hikari asked.

"A time where those damn DWMA students aren't there. We'll get caught." Paul rolled his eyes.

Hikari raised her eyebrow. "Caught?" Her mind was also running back to the thought that he might hate her.

"Yeah, let's just not talk about it in the presence of a teacher." Paul scoffed. Hikari looked uneasy. "Yeah.."

Could the cute boy be the enemy?

_Mako and Gray Star_

* * *

They all made it to 9th period. At lunch, Crona had told Mako he would be off tonight for a "band meeting" and that he already made friends. Hikari already had gotten date. Impressive. Mako was wondering if Gray Star found any friends, which she probably did. He's the only one left.

Mako stayed seated as he waited for Chemistry to start. A man walked into class and placed his brief case onto the table. "Alright class, today we will be continuing Solutions." He nodded.

"Ah sorry I'm late." A familiar voice rushed inside. She sat down and placed her seat on the table. _Oh god, how did she get into Chemistry? Gray Star does not even know what Oxygen is useful for._ Mako rolled his eyes and thought.

"What are you doing here?" Mako scoffed.

"Is there a problem, Evans?" Gray Star moved her seat next to him.

"You're gonna fail this class." Mako singsonged.

"Who cares." Gray Star rolled her eyes.

"Mako since you were talking, why don't you answer this? What is a neutralization reaction?" The teacher asked.

"That's easy. When an acid and base reacts to form water and solid." Mako nodded.

"Wrong." The teacher caused the smile on Mako's face to disappear. "Pay attention." The teacher scolded him.

"I know! It's when an acid and base reacts to form salt and water. Like hydrochloric acid reacts with sodium hydroxide to form salt and water. Also known as sodium chloride." Gray Star smiled and faced Mako.

"How the hell did you know that?!" Mako ran his fingers through his hair.

"Excellent work Mrs. Thompson, I can tell you know your stuff. You can teach Mr. Evans here a thing or two" The teacher faced Mako.

"Alright let's actually see the reaction that Gray mention happen right before your eyes!" The teacher continued.

Mako shook his head and gave Gray an angry expression. Yet again, there's another thing Gray Star ruined for him

* * *

"So guys, made any friends?" Hikari let the door open for the gang. Mako shook his head.

"Nah. Apparently they think I'm quote quote aggressive and mean." Gray Star rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Hikari giggled.

"Yeah, so since Hikari and I made dinner and breakfast, you two are in charge of dish duty." Crona raised his eyebrow.

"You're not leaving me here with Gray Star." Mako begged Hikari and Crona.

"Sorry, little brother. Gotta run." He ran out the apartment.

Hikari laughed and faced them. "Be good." She walked out, shutting the door.

Mako looked uneasy at Gray Star as she raised her eyebrow. Oh boy.

"So I'll rinse, you scrub." Mako let the faucet run.

"Sure. But-uh, I have to use the bathroom." Gray Star patted her stomach.

_15 minutes later._

"All done." Gray Star smiled coming out of the bathroom.

"What a coincidence. You came out once you heard the water turn off." Mako squinted his eyes. He leaned over to dry his hands as the door bell rang at the same time.

"You do something useful. Go get it." Mako snapped.

"Okay, chill, Mak-dork." Gray Star nodded and went to answer the door. As she opened it, it was Maka. Boy, did she look angry. Her arms were crossed as she was tapping her foot. Gray Star stared at her for 4 seconds, closed the door shut and turned around.

"Haha, well, that was fast. Who was it?" Mako asked her.

"Oh, it was just your whiny mother." Gray Star walked to the fridge.

"Well what did she want?!" Mako followed her.

"I don't know. Shut the door before she could start nagging." Gray Star chuckled.

"What?" Mako raised his voice

They heard banging from the door.

"Crona Eater Evans and Mako Albarn Evans OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT." Maka yelled.

"Oh man oh man oh man, what do we do?" Mako paced around the room.

He walked towards the door and was about to open the door. He paused and looked at the ceiling. "Oh lord death, please help me." Mako prayed.

He opened the door and she got inside.

"What are you two doing here?" Maka raised her voice.

"Whaddya' think." Gray Star answered.

"I know Crona won't listen, or you two, but Mako, honey, come home." Maka tried calming herself down.

Mako looked uneasy. Unlike Crona, he does EVERYTHING Maka tells him to do, even when she babies him, he still listens. He stared at Gray Star where she gave him the "Well?" expression.

"Let's go now." Maka smiled and held on to his hand.

Mako let go. "No. I'm staying here." He crossed his arms.

"Mako! I am your mother and you will do as I say!" Maka looked shocked.

"And I'm doing something I believe is right." Mako turned around to face Gray Star as they moth nodded.

Maka nodded and looked uneasy. "I see. Well, you're going to change your mind. You will be in danger." She marched out of the apartment.

Mako stared at the door.

"U..uh..you okay?" Gray Star asked a silent boy. Mako nodded slowly. He shut the door and faced her. "I'm not okay!" He started wailing. "Give your ol' star a hug."

"Waaaa!" Mako marched towards her and clinged onto her. "There..there.." Gray Star patted him uncomfortably.


	9. The Two Generations: Who vs Who?

"That was..wonderful." Paul grinned as he and Hikari walked to the door of the Thompson-Evans Apartment. "We should do it again, I agree." Hikari chuckled.

"So, is it a date?" His green eyes glistened into her eyes.

"Yes, yeah! Yup, totally." She answered as he nodded.

He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"Yo, tonight was awesome." Crona was already home too.

"Exactly." Hikari appeared to be infatuated.

"I'm already in the band, they said my guttering skills are awesome. There was also this super pretty chick that was there. She is one of the Rodriguez twins. She's super pretty." Crona also matched Hikari's infatuation look.

"Aw look at you, getting the ladies." Hikari poked Crona's stomach multiple times.

Crona scoffed "P'chyeah. They don't call me Mr. Sex Appeal for nothin'" Crona nodded.

"They should call you arrogant." Hikari burst into laughter.

"Yeah yeah. I wonder how Mako and Gray Star are doing." Crona wagged his hands.

"Hopefully they didn't kill each other." Hikari opened the door.

Gray Star was on the table eating buffalo chicken ribs while Mako laid down on the couch, with his face facing the cushions.

"Sup." Gray Star nodded.

"Hey.." Crona sat on the single person couch while Hikari moved Mako's legs and sat on the end.

"Mako..are you okay?" Hikari asked him.

"Mmmm-fefefefef." They heard muffling.

Gray Star picked up a wing and sat on Mako.

"D'oh you're so heavy!" Mako lifted up his head.

"Tell us what's wrong!" Hikari asked.

"Gray Star you were here, why couldn't _you_ say anything?" Mako squinted at her as he sat upright.

"I was eating! Don't be a whiny-" Gray Star tried backing herself up.

"Now's not the time, Thompson!" Mako yelled as Gray Star looked surprised.

"C'mon, Mako. What's wrong?" Hikari softened her voice.

"My mom came back, and I stood up for myself, but she just walked away angry." Mako allowed his chin to rest on both of his palms.

"Evans..." Gray Star said in a sympathetic voice

"Wait, she came?" Hikari and Crona said in a unison.

"Better, then she probably will leave us alone." Crona gazed out the window.

"How are you being so calm about this?" Mako yelled.

"You know, you're being a hypocrite. You're also acting uptight." Crona mumbled.

"I just don't see how you don't care, like it's all on me! It has been all on me this whole time! You know it's the meister's fault for not obtaining kishin souls." Mako raised his voice.

"Whatever. Quit yelling, you'll wake up the neighbors." Crona sighed.

"Of course, you never care. It's only about being cool, right?" Mako stood up and marched to his room.

"I'm going to bed." Crona stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked to his room.

"Wait, guys!" Hikari tried catching up to them.

Gray Star only shrugged and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

_Gallow Manner_

"Yahoo! Dinner at this fancy mansion. Patty, how could you leave here. Oh right, to marry a great star like me! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star ran to the dining table and started eating the food with his hands.

"You idiot!" Kid kicked him as he flew to the other side of the room.

Black Star fell unconscious. "Black Star!" Tsubaki fanned him.

"Hahahahahah! You feeee-lll!" Patty died of laughter.

"Geez, Kid, couldn't you go a bit easy. He's just eating." Liz chewed on a dumpling.

"Sorry, dear, I'll try my hardest not to let this_ idiot_ get the worst of me." Kid rolled his eyes.

Everyone went to collect food on their plates and sat down in the living room.

"Ah, we haven't had a gathering in a while." Tsubaki chewed onto her dinner.

"Yeah, and your food is great as usual, thanks Tsubaki!" Liz nodded.

"Uh..Soul? What's wrong with her?" Kid pointed at Maka who was on the edge of the couch crossing her arms with anger.

"I have no idea." Soul rolled his eyes.

"Hey Maka! How about we play with food! Hahahahahhahaha!" Patty threw a piece of macaroni at her.

"Patty! Just because you don't live here anymore doesn't mean the rules of the house faded away!" Kid growled.

"Why does Kid throw gatherings at his place again?" Soul whispered to Black Star.

Maka caught the macaroni and squashed it. "Yo, Maka! Don't be sad, because the Star has arrived." Black Star pointed at himself.

"You wish. Why are we seriously here?" Maka stood up.

"To have some good quality time!" Liz nervously chuckled.

"Hahahahahhaaha!" Patty laughed even harder.

"Liz, aren't you even concerned that your daughter is in clear danger?"

"She's with Gray Star, she'll be fine." Liz smiled.

"What about Gray Star? Don't you need her, Black Star?" Maka violently shook him.

He pushed her face away and aggressively ruffled her hair and roared with laughter. "You're so funny, Maka! A great Star like me will be fine! Sure I miss her, but I have my sons to worry about too."

"Come to think of it, where is the other two?" Kid asked.

"Probably in your room." Black Star smirked as they all heard a crash from upstairs, along with laughter.

"I'm just going to ignore that for now. Anyways, Maka there's nothing to worry about they have it all under control." Kid nodded his head reassuring her.

"None of you get it." Maka stood up and marched out the door.

"Did I say anything?" Kid tried getting up to go after her.

"Just leave her, I'll talk to her later." Soul had Kid sit down.

"Jeez, what a baby." Black Star sighed.

* * *

_Evans-Thompson Residence._

"So, guys any evi- where's Crona?" Mako marched into the living room with Gray Star playing video games and Hikari doing her homework. Mako stood in front of the T.V.

"So guys, evidence?" He demanded.

Gray Star tried to peer her head over Mako, trying to win the game.

"Ya, we agree, no one cares, move out of the way, you idiot!" Gray Star yelled.

"It's not the time to play games, Gray." Mako raised his voice.

"It's not the time to piss me off! Get outta the way before I'll kick your ass!" Gray Star growled.

"Guys, calm down." Hikari gently had Mako sit to on the couch while she sat in the middle of them.

"Gray Star you gotta be a little bit nicer. Don't worry Mako, I'll figure something out." Hikari placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Hikari." Mako smiled back.

"Aw, thanks, Hikari." Gray Star mocked Mako and rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I don't have much evidence, but the guy I'm dating Paul, has been saying really weird things lately, but I can't suspect him now. He's been too vague." Hikari sighed.

"Good, we'll add him to our list." Gray Star nodded. "Yeah, that's good indeed. You two, if you find any evidence, let me know." Hikari pointed.

"No prob Hikarayyy." Gray Star patted her shoulder while Hikari laughed.

Little did they know that Crona had some evidence..or possible evidence.

* * *

_Evans Residence 11:00 pm._

"I'm home." Soul threw his coat on the table, he assumed someone was home because of the lights that were turned on.

"Why are you even awake so late?" He sat down next to Maka, who was sitting at the dining paper with a stack of paper and a pen.

"I'm grading test papers." She coldly said without showing emotion.

"O...kay..well, I mean, don't you want to go bed?" Soul stood up.

"No." She said again, with the same tone.

"C'mon..it's late for you." He chuckled.

"I have to get this done." She flipped another page.

"Even to ignore me?" Soul pouted, brushed her hair from her neck, and trailed kisses down to her shoulder.

Maka lifted her shoulder as it touched her ear. "Stoooop." She sighed.

"What?" Soul frowned and sat back down.

"Nothing." Maka continued grading papers.

"Why are you acting so weird these days?" He slumped his hand onto the palm of her hand.

She ignored the question.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Soul stood up and left.

Maka heard the door shut and she immediately buried her face into her hands and sighed.

_Ding Ding._

She then received an interesting message.


	10. The Next Step: Catching the Oppurtunity?

"Where's your brother?" Gray Star sipped on her smoothie as Mako stuck the key into the door knob.

"He started dating some girl. So, he's on a date with her. Wow. He's already got a girlfriend, and friends. I haven't made friends with anyone yet." Mako rolled his eyes.

"No wonder." Gray Star scoffed.

Mako closed his eyes with frustration. "So, where's _your_ friends, Gray?" He smirked.

"I don't get it. They say I'm too intimidating." Gray Star scoffed, using her fingers to quote the word intimidating.

"Gee, I wonder why." Mako snickered, unlocking the door.

"Watch it, Mako." Gray Star nodded as she noticed a flabbergasted expression on Mako's face.

She peered over his shoulder and it was Maka and Hikari sitting on the couch.

"Mom?" Mako raised his eyebrow.

"Ooooooh, this is going to be good." Gray Star hummed, trying hard not too laugh. Mako turned back at her and gave her the "Please, now is not the time."

"I'm not coming back home." Mako crossed his arms.

"I know." Maka nodded.

"And you can't keep treating me like I'm a baby, I c- what you know?" Mako's face transitioned to determined to shocked.

"I sent a message to your mom yesterday." Hikari fiddled with her fingers.

"You called my mom?!" Mako's eyes widened.

"I kinda felt bad about this whole thing and really felt like Mako and Crona deserved to come with us. In conclusion with Mako's intelligence, and Crona's soul perception ability we will be safe." Hikari stood up, flattened her skirt, and turned to Maka.

"So..." Mako stuffed his hands into his pockets and waited for another "In conclusion."

"It's okay." The corners of Maka's lips elevated.

"R-really?"

"Finally." Gray Star mumbled.

"Yes." Maka stood up. "Alright." Gray Star and Mako exchanged Hi-Fives. Hikari walked in between the two and also hi-fived them.

"Wait." Maka crossed her arms.

The trio all raised their eyebrows. "You all need to be careful, remember this is fishy business. Also, don't fool around. Even if a close friend you make there might be considered a suspect." She explained.

"We understand." Hikari politely confirmed.

"Gray Star, don't do anything stupid, get in trouble, and blow everyone's cover." Maka pointed at her.

"Whatever." Gray Star rolled her eyes.

"Make sure Crona worries about the mission rather than girls." Maka grinned.

"Sure." Mako nodded.

"And Mako, be safe!" Maka cried and threw her arms to embraced him.

"M-mom! You're squishing me." Mako grunted.

"Quick! Someone get my video camera." Gray Star cracked up with laughter.

* * *

_DCHS_-Cafeteria

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Gray Star sat next to Hikari and Mako.

"Yo yo." Hikari sipped her smoothie.

"Howdy." Mako greeted her.

"Can you believe I was called down to the principle for flinging mushrooms at the tech club?" Gray Star rolled her eyes.

Hikari tried not to laugh. "Graaaay, of course you'll get in trouble."

"There's a tech club?" Mako looked surprised.

"Of course this would raise your interest." Gray Stay took a bite of her pizza.

"Hey, it's an easy way to make new friends." Mako raised his eyebrow.

"I see Crona is having a good time there." Hikari leaned back to see him sitting in at a table with a whole bunch of guys.

"Chug Chug Chug Chug!" The guys chanted as Crona was drinking this large milkshake.

"How is Crona always so popular?" Mako sighed.

"At the DWMA all the girls loved him and now everyone wants to be him or be with him." Gray Star patted Mako's back.

"One, that hurts, and two, you're not making me feel better." Mako squinted.

"Hey, Thompson." They heard a girl snap.

Gray Star and Hikari both turned around. "Not you, the prissy Thompson." She eyed Hikari.

"Prissy?" Hikari raised her brow.

She grabbed Hikari by the collar. "I'm Jordan. Paul's ex-girlfriend."

"A-and?" Hikari stammered.

Jordan let go of Hikari's collar. "Heard you've been seeing Paul." She smirked.

"Hikari, do you want me to beat the shit outta this girl?" Gray Star stood up.

"You really don't want to mess with Gray Star." Mako told Jordan. Jordan ruffled Mako's hair. "Or I could flush your head down the toilet."

"No, no.."

"Guys, thanks but leave it. Jordan, I don't know what happened between you and Paul. It's over, and you need to move on." Hikari stood up for herself.

Jordan huffed and walked away. "I'm so angry!" She screamed. She then came back and pushed Mako's head into his pie.

Mako slowly lifted his head up from the pie.

"You got a little.." Gray Star pointed to her face trying hard not to laugh.

"I know." Mako snapped.

* * *

_Thompson-Evans Residence_

"Boring-Boring-Boring." Hikari sat in between Mako and Gray Star flipping through channels.

Gray Star bit on her slim jim. "We should watch a horror film guys, it's friday night." She moaned.

"Can't we watch like, um, an action film!" Mako stammered.

"What are ya', a baby?" Gray Star rolled her eyes.

"We should watch a romance film." Hikari nudged Gray Star.

"Hikari, you know me best, and you know I hate those films." Gray Star chuckled.

Crona ran inside and back into his room and cam back with a guitar.

"Guys-guys-my first gig is next friday." He panted.

"Dude, get some water." Mako raised a brow.

"I can't! I'm super stoked. I'm planning to learn that Cool Kids song and playing it for the party next week." Crona grabbed a pen and a notebook and drew guitar tabs."

"That's it! A party!" Hikari yelled.

"What about a party?" Gray Star asked.

"I'm guessing this whole business with these teenagers of Kishin egg soul activity should happen at these parties!" Hikari slammed her fist into her palm.

"We can split up. Crona and I will investigate, and Gray Star and Hikari can do their work." Mako nodded.

"Sounds cool." Crona plopped onto the couch with his guitar.

"Dum Dum Dum." He was finding the right notes.

"Alright then, who's up for Night Mare on Elm Street?" Gray Star roared with laughter.


	11. Finding Out Suspects: Is Crona Hiding?

_Thompson-Evans Residence. _

"Careful-careful.." Crona stammered as he was lifting Soul's "100 years old motorcycle".

"Yeah, I got this, make sure nothin' is in my way though." Gray Star firmly held onto the bike as she walked backwards.

They finally managed to land the bike on a blue sheet next to the living room. Gray Star got a tool box and Crona laid down under the bike.

"Alright, Star. Ready? Screw Driver." He couldn't see, he extended his arm. "Aye, sir." She accidentally handed him her burrito.

"A burrito?!" Crona shook it around.

"Oops."

"No-no, that's fine. Actually, can I have some?" Crona asked.

"Knock yourself out, boy." She giggled handing him the wrench.

"We're home!" Hikari neatly placed her coat onto the hanger. Mako followed her inside. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" Hikari chuckled.

"Managing to fix this old thing. Man, it would it be so cool if we could." Crona was working.

"If you can't I will do anything to get this thing working." Gray Star smiled and clenched her fists.

"That's good to hear. Could you pass me the screw driver?" Crona waved his hand.

"So, any news?" Hikari and Crona asked while staying seated.

"Nah, I haven't heard anything." Gray Star shook her head.

"Haven't made friends yet." Mako shrugged.

"Didn't see Paul yet." Hikari sighed. They noticed Crona hasn't said anything as they all slowly turned their head to him.

"Crona?" Mako paced his way next to him.

"Can't hear you through the engine!" He yelled, and Hikari and Gray Star exchanged suspicious looks.

"The engine isn't even on!" Hikari was also starting to get suspicious.

"Crona! What do you know?!" Mako yelled as he nodded to Gray Star and Hikari.

They both grabbed one leg and dragged him from under the motorcycle.

"What do you know!?" Hikari yelled with concern.

"Look at the time, I gotta go to bed." Crona nervously chuckled.

"Gray Star." Hikari nodded to her.

"I hate to do this.." She jabbed her two fingers onto Crona's side as he fell onto the couch.

"We'll get Gray to zap her wavelength at you if you don't talk." Hikari pointed at Crona who clinged himself onto the couch.

"C'mon Crona, what do you know?" Mako crossed his arms.

Crona looked uneasy and sighed. "You'll think differently of them..." He gazed out through the window.

Hikari, Gray Star, and Mako exchanged looks with each other.

"My band mates were talking about exchanging money for this kishin substance." Crona sighed.

"So it is a drug.." Hikari confirmed it.

Gray Star poured soda for herself "I wanna take some drugs!"

Hikari and Mako just stared at her.

"Anyways, my suspicious were confirmed. I think someone is killing humans, taking their souls, and inserting it into this substance to make them _feel_ like a Kishin.." Hikari nodded.

"But if they get carried away..wouldn't that then make them a kishin egg?" Mako trailed off.

"Then...we have no choice but to eliminate those children.." Gray Star looked hurt.

"Don't say that!" Crona raised his voice.

"That's what a job as a student of the DWMA is though." Mako faced Crona.

"Is that what you care about? Order?" Crona winced at him.

"What's your problem, dude?" Mako crossed his arms.

"You'll never understand. Maybe try reading about it. That's all you know how to do." Crona marched to his room.

Complete silence eradicated the joy of the room, but was purveying of guilt..and tension.

"Well..I guess we're not fixing the bike?" Gray Star trailed off as Hikari and Mako gave her a death stare.

She really wanted Crona to ride this bike.


	12. Step One: Can We Begin?

Hikari sat upright from her bed, stretched, and yawned. She couldn't sleep last night, not because of the tension that raised between Mako and Crona, but it sounded like construction work that kept her up. Speaking of construction work..she couldn't help but to think about Crona. She's never seen Crona act like this. He's usually Mr. Cool guy, so quiet, and doesn't loose his chill.

She walked over to the bathroom, washed her face, and brushed her hair. Hikari grabbed her robe and walked to the kitchen where she saw Gray Star wearing gloves, a red bandana, and overalls. "Sup 'Kari." Gray Star sipped on her coffee.

"Hey...Why are you up so early, and dressed like a mechanic? Also, you got a whole bunch of black stains every where." Hikari asked, checking Gray Star's mess out.

"I know, because behold.." She walked over something that was covered with a sheet.

"You ready?" Gray Star nodded as she took off the sheet. She actually managed to clean, fix, and give a paint job to Soul's motorcycle.

"Wow! That's awesome! It looks brand new!" Hikari nodded with astonishment.

"Isn't your best friend the greatest!?" Gray Star crossed her arms and nodded.

"She's the coolest...and really needs to take a shower once in a while." Hikari laughed.

"I know. Hey, I gotta show this to Crona, and then go home to bring my brothers here." Gray Star mentioned.

"Brothers?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my dad is making me babysit those two gremlin's. My parents are going out this evening." Gray Star rolled her eyes.

"Sounds good. Speaking of which, I should really visit my parents. I really miss my mom. Also miss dad's symmetry rant." Hikari giggled.

"Good, then I guess Mako and Crona will have the apartment to themselves." Hikari started cooking pancakes.

Gray Star nodded as she poured cereal. "Oh, Gray, there's no more milk." Hikari added.

"Wait." Gray Star smirked, walked over to the table where she put her coffee, and poured it into her cereal. She smiled and ate a spoon-full. Hikari's lips slanted."You're disgusting."

"Mo-woah-ho-oh! The motorcycle!" Crona ran to it rubbing his thumb onto the handle.

"Ya like?" Gray Star asked.

"Gray Star! You did this?!" Crona started the motorcycle, which seemed to be in perfect shape.

"Yeah! Stayed up all night." Gray Star crossed her arms.

"Wow this is perfect." He knocked it.

"Now you can go to school with it. Now you can go wherever whenever you want!" Gray Star grinned.

"Actually..._we _can." Crona smirked.

"Wha?" Gray Star looked confused.

"Let's share it..since you did most of the work." Mako overheard Crona say as he sat down at the kitchen.

"Fixed it?" Mako asked while Hikari nodded.

"No way!" Gray Star ran and hugged the motorcycle. She was estatic. "Can Kari and I take this to my parents house?!" She was yelling, because of how excited she was.

"Sure thing!" Crona waved.

"Alright. We're going to our parent's house. Be back around two." Hikari grabbed the edge of the motorcycle. "It's okay I got this." Gray Star lifted it and ran down the stairs.

"Of course." Hikari closed the door.

Crona sat down on the couch as Mako sat down with him.

"Why did you give Gray Star dad's motorcycle?" Mako asked Crona.

"Why not?" Crona leaned back.

"Because she doesn't deserve it." Mako huffed.

"C'mon Mako, she's a good kid." Crona ruffled his hair.

"But she's always so nasty and vicious." Mako sighed.

"Wanna hear a secret? She's not." Crona smiled.

"How do you know that?" Mako winced his eyes.

"Because, I'm not really that cool guy.." Crona gazed into the T.V beginning to lose thought, but Mako had no idea what he meant.

* * *

_Thompson-Evans Residence 5pm._

"So Crona went somewhere to fix his guitar?" Hikari and Mako walked to their apartment door.

"Yeah, where's Gray Star?" Mako asked.

"She stayed at her house. She has to babysit Tsubasa and Levi." Hikari replied.

"So it's just us.." Mako trailed off.

"Don't think of anything, dude." She unlocked the door smiling.

"Ah, there goes my plans for tonight." Mako sarcastically answered.

"Woah." Hikari widened her eyes.

"Anyways do we still have that-" Mako stared at two boys tied up and hung up onto the wall.

"Mfhfhfhff" They muffled.

"Sup ladies, including you Mako." Gray Star was watching TV.

"Gray!" Mako stared at her brothers muffling and stuck.

"What, I wanted to come back, and they were bothering' me."

"So that's why you should never leave your kids to her." Hikari scoffed.

"Guuuuuyss!" Crona ran into the living room with his guitar.

"What?" They all turned their heads.

"One for you, one for you, and one for you." Crona handed them invitations.

"A party? Crona, we can't be fo-" Mako was interrupted by him.

"No, we can then investigate." Crona nodded.

"Investigate?" Gray Star grabbed Tsubasa and Levi into a headlock.

"Yeah, don't most drug stuff happen at parties?" Crona asked.

"Crona makes a good point." Hikari agreed.

"That settles it then, we should go to this party then." Mako nodded.

"We gotta give you the non-dork advice." Gray Star joked.

"Great, because I gotta, practice this song then." Crona grabbed his guitar.

"Hikari, you got a great voice, the girl singing with me isn't here right now..wanna help me practice?" Crona asked.

"Sure!" They ran into Hikari's room and you could hear music strumming away.

The two boys fell off and giggled. "Let's bother Gray Star again!" Levi whispered to Tsubasa. They threw pieces of paper at her. Gray Star grabbed their hair and sat right on top of them.

"Next time, it'll be death." She growled.


	13. Investigation Begins:Who Takes The Lead?

_Evans-Thompson Apartment, Sunday morning._

* * *

"Could you pass the remote, I hate this show." Gray Star asked Hikari. She flung her neck against the edge of the couch, facing the ceiling, and heavily sighed out of boredom.

"Wow it's freezing. It's only the end of September." Hikari and Gray Star were seen on the couch sharing a cozy blanket, still in their pajamas.

"I know, and I'm so-so sleepy." Gray Star curled under the blanket.

"When are you not?" Hikari had the same tone in her voice, not surprised, it's a usual statement.

"That's true. I need to not to always fall asleep in class." Gray Star stretched her arms towards the ceiling.

"Yeah, and then maybe your grades can improve." Hikari nodded.

"Good point." Gray Star chuckled.

"Mornin'" Crona was also still in his pajamas and made himself breakfast.

"Yo." Gray Star nodded.

"Where's Mako?" Hikari asked.

"He's studying. He told me not to disturb him." Crona also was not surprised by his partners nature.

Gray Star let out a long groan. "Why is your brother such a nerd?"

"Beats me. What are you guys up to today?" Crona asked the two.

"Oh yeah, well, I was on the phone with Paul last night and I heard one of his friends say I got cheap K at Death Alley supermarket. So I'm guessing this so called Kishin Dealer is there, the one who is in charge of killing humans, taking their souls, putting them in drugs, and handing them out to high school students." Hikari stood up.

"Nice. Mako and I will investigate my band mates tonight too, so you two don't win." Crona gently flicked Hikari's nose.

Mako stepped outside his room to get a drink of water.

"Win?" Gray Star winced. "So it's like a contest?" She continued.

Hikari and Mako rolled their eyes. "No you guys.." They said in a unison.

"It's on!" Crona and Gray Star said together.

"Let's goo!" Gray Star grabbed Hikari's wrist.

"Wait G-gray Star we're in pajamas!"

"Who cares!"

* * *

_Death Alley Super Market._

Gray Star and Hikari walked into the supermarket wearing short blond wigs with black thick glasses.

"So why are we wearing this?" Gray Star fidgeted with her glasses.

"So no one can recognize us." Hikari answered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure an innocent old lady is going to be super suspicious and wanting to know where the drugs are too." They both stared at an old lady who yelled: "Does anyone know wheya the ahmpit ointment is?!"

Hikari laughed. "C'mon Gray Star, it'll be fun. We're like detectives."

"Good point, but are you sure this is the right place to be checking?" Gray Star raised her eyebrow as she saw more innocent senior citizens walk in.

"I'm pretty sure, I was listening to Paul's friend very carefully.

"So are you like suspicious of your own boyfriend or something?" Gray Star asked.

"Possibly. But I think it's his friends." She walked over to the man who was at the cashier. Gray Star strayed behind Hikari.

"Hello." Hikari smiled to the suspicious looking man.

"What." The guy asked.

"Uh...do you.." Hikari turned back to Gray Star and back to the man and smiled.

"Have the K." Hikari winked.

Gray Star gave herself a face palm.

"Did you get dropped onto your head?" The man rudely asked

Gray Star snickered.

"Wipe that grin off your face." Hikari snapped as it disappeared.

"No..the K. If you wanna whisperer about this, I can." Hikari lowered her voice.

"What K?" The man asked.

Gray Star was agitated by the way he was snapping at Hikari.

"The K! Kishin?" Gray Star slammed her hand on the table.

The man smirked..

"Oh..I see..be right back." He went to the back.

Gray Star and Hikari smiled as they were actually getting somewhere.

He handed them books, actually, mangas.

"A manga?" Hikari flipped through the pages.

"This is fan art!" Gray Star yelled.

"Yeah! How Maka Albarn, Black Star, and Death The Kid defeated the Kishin?" The man nodded.

They shook their heads in confusion.

"I made them myself! You should really buy them." The guy winked.

Gray Star and Hikari sighed, as Hikari reached in her pocket to pay for these comic books.

* * *

"This building looks abandoned.." Mako lurked behind Crona.

"I know.." Crona sighed.

"Suspicious activity can happen here." Mako trailed off.

"Yeah, I know you're suspicious of my band mates. We got it." Crona rolled his eyes.

"Listen Crona, if you're supposed to be my meister, you can't always make me be the responsible one. All I'm supposed to do is protect you." Mako stated.

"I don't need my younger brother's protection." Crona knocked on the door.

Chris and Kyle smirked as they let the two in.

"So, did you invite a freshman in here, Crona?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but it's cool. He's my little brother, Mako." Crona said as Mako waved.

"But he looks nothing like you. He's scrawny.." Chris laughed.

"What Chris means to say is, your hair is like a dark blonde with green eyes. You don't have that cool snow white hair and glowing red eyes. But you're still good looking." Kyle shook hands with Mako.

"Th-thanks." Mako sat down.

"Anyways, whatcha' guys doing tonight?" Crona was passed a soda.

"Crona..can we talk to you for a second?" Chris and Kyle waved.

"What's up?" Crona asked.

"Are you sure your brother can handle this? We're smoking weed tonight." Chris pulled out a bag.

Weed, Crona never had the chance to try it. Over protective mother, and he didn't know anyone who would do it with him.

"Does that have Kishin in it?" Crona asked.

"Nah, that shit's expensive man." Kyle laughed.

"So you have no idea on it?" Crona asked.

They shook their heads.

"Who sells it?"

"Jeez Crona, stop being a student from that damn academy. You sound like them. Just reeeelaaax and have some with us." Kyle waved his hands around the room.

Crona sighed, stuffed his hands into his pockets and finally gave in.

Mako was leaning back and stood back into position when he saw Crona, Kyle, and Chris come back to the room. He saw Crona holding a lighter, Chris with a little bag of a plant, and Kyle was holding a bowl.

"Crona, what are you doing?" Mako grabbed Crona's upper arm.

"Just going to smoke with them." Crona sighed.

"Dude, now's not the time." Mako whispered. Mako's eyes circled back at Chris and Kyle who was wondering what was going on. Mako just slightly chuckled.

"Mako. Listen, they're already suspicious of us. If I keep acting like a DWMA student, they'll know what's up." Crona was passed the bowl and lit it up.

"I'm not taking part of this, suspicious or not." Mako pulled his DS from his pocket and sat in the corner and played a game.

Crona didn't care, because they already suspected Mako of being a dork he is, so it didn't really matter.

Smoke started to fill up the atmosphere, while Mako pretended to be occupied. Maybe he can closely listen to their conversation, and possibly figure something out.

Crona coughed a heapful. "Wow, that's intense."

"Dude, you're doing it wrong. Inhale." Kyle held the lighter for him.

"Right." Crona awkwardly chuckled

* * *

"Everything tastes good!" Crona yelled chewing on chocolate.

"That's the feel to it." Kyle increased the volume of the music. Mako slumped back into his chair even more annoyed. Nothing good came out of the conversation.

"It's so spicy!" Crona wagged his tongue to Chris.

"Woah, is your tongue, like, blue?" Chris chuckled.

Mako rolled his eyes. It's 7 pm on a sunday night. They got to go home.

"Uhm, we got to go." Mako pulled Crona up by the arm.

"But I just wanna sleep here, yo." Crona placed his palm on Mako's face.

"Dude, stop it. Let's go." Mako gritted his teeth.

"Crona is proper high, are you sure he can go home like this?" Kyle slowly whispered.

"He's with me he'll be fine." Mako winced at the two.

"He's got the little brother!" Chris and Kyle cheered.

"Uhm, yeah, whatever." Mako helped Crona up as he flung his arm around Mako. "L-lets go." Crona whispered. He was totally out of it. "Thanks for having us." Mako dragged Crona out of the room. The two boys waved.

"Crona, seriously? On a sunday night?" Mako mumbled.

Crona then fell to the floor. Ugh he passed out. Mako kneeled down and brought Crona up on his back and carried him home.


	14. Mission Commence!:Is it a Dangerous One?

_Evans-Thompson Apartment_.

* * *

"Guess what, crew?" Crona jumped onto the single couch, while Mako, Gray Star, and Hikari occupied the other couch.

"They finally made beef jerky flavored gum?!" Gray Star's face transitioned from a bored look to an excited expression. Crona looked confused. "Wh-what? No. Tonight, at Deathbucks, my band got a gig. And I'm going to be the lead singer along with lead guitarist." Crona leaned back.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Gray Star and Hikari said together in unison.

"So what song are you performing?" Mako reached over for some popcorn.

"Losing My Religion by REM." Crona nodded.

"Never heard of em; or the song." Mako shook his head.

Crona laughed. "Of course you haven't."

"Will there be a lot of people?" Hikari asked.

"Should be. It's some thing going on there." Crona replied.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hikari turned to Gray Star.

"Great minds think alike." Gray Star reassured Hikari that they were on the same page.

More investigations.

* * *

The four arrived at Death Bucks, Luke, Kyle, and Chris rushed their way too Crona. "Great, we got to go back stage." They pulled him over.

"There's a back stage? This place is tiny." Mako raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sure they found a way." Hikari snickered.

Hikari sat down on the couch as Gray Star and Mako followed. Hikari spotted a familiar face..that was Jordan, the girl who was all against her for dating Paul. She just glared at Hikari.

Crona adujusted the microphone as Luke, Chris, and Kyle followed him on stage.

"YEAHHH! CRONA!" Gray Star stood up on the couch screaming. Hikari and Mako looked alarmed at her while everyone was staring. "What? I got excited." Gray Star sat back down.

"'Sup Death City! We are the Mistaken Shadows. We're going to play a song for you tonight!" Crona yelled through the microphone.

"You're so cute, Crona!" The ladies yelled.

"All you ladies out there are cute." Crona spoke.

"Ahhh!" All the girls fan-girled.

"Okay, while Crona does his thing, we gotta think of a plan." Gray Star whispered, as they found a place to sit.

"I've already written a detailed plan on this piece of paper." Mako took out his wallet and pulled out a folded pice of paper. "We just got here, how can you think of a plan?" Gray Star crossed her arms.

"I've got the brains, unlike you." Mako smirked back at her.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm stronger than you." Gray Star flexed her biceps. She was overly confident in this situtation, with the "oh nothing could go wrong" attitude, but Mako had different ideas.

"Guys! Guys, now's not the time." Hikari aggressively whispered, she looked left to right observing the area, making sure no one heard what Gray Star and Mako were bickering on about.

Music started to play, as Crona was ready to show the world-er, at least the Cafè his skills. As the music was playing, Hikari, Gray Star, and Mako noticed Jordan was pointing into another room, as a boy and another girl nodded. They walked into a room that said "_Employees Only."_ Except the suspicious fact about that was they were certain Jordan and her buddies weren't employees.

"Guys, are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Mako's eyes followed the little groups whereabouts. Gray Star and Hikari's eyebrows narrowed, as Mako nodded and they followed the two.

They were about to enter the room. "Alright. I'll keep watch while you and Gray Star see what's going on." Hikari stood beside the door.

"How are we going to contact each other?" Gray Star asked, but Hikari is still smart, so she would have a plan to back this up. "Resonate with me, and I will give you guys instructions." Hikari used her talented resonation skills to her advantage.

"Alright. Take my hand." Gray Star fist bumped Hikari. "Soul Resonance." They said in a firm tone. Mako raised his eyebrow. He was a little bit jealous that Hikari and Gray Star already knew how to resonate, while him and Crona have been practicing, and still aren't skilled like those two. Probably because Hikari is already a Grim Reaper, and Gray Star is super strong.

"Ready, team?" Hikari asked Gray Star and Mako. They both nodded in confirmation. Mako and Gray Star tiptoed inside the room, which was actually a hallway.

"Damn it, how do we know which room they entered in?" Gray Star sounded agitated, but Mako's eyes were skimming around the room. "Maybe you can listen closely to each door?" Hikari's voice spoke into Gray Star's mind.

"Aha, we can climb in those air vents." Mako pointed to the ceiling, he noticed one of the tiles was crooked. "Hmm, we need to find a ladder." Mako was observing the atmosphere, as he was doing that, Gray Star sighed and said "Upsie daisy!" She took a hold of Mako's leg and thrusted him upwards to the vent. Mako stuck his head outside. "Or we could do that!"

"Ah, great, now I have no way to get up." Gray Star couldn't jump that high, and there was not anything in the hallway. "Here. Take hold." Mako transformed into a scythe as the blade was pierced into the edge of the vent. Gray Star climbed herself up. "Good work, Mak-wad." She nodded. Mako transformed back into human as the two crawled into an opening that led to the room. "There they are." Mako whispered. "Hikari, we spotted them." Gray Star spoke to her.

"Good, report back to me when you're done. Coast is clear from here." Hikari answered back. Mako and Gray Star kept a close eye on the three people.

"Alright, which one of you boobs gave it away?" Jordan crossed her arms and sat down on a box.

"We swear it wasn't us." The boy waved his hands, showing a sign of innocence. "Yeah, Jordan, why would we sell it and not get profit from it." The other girl backed her friend up.

"Oh okay, so how am I supposed to believe we ran out without getting any of the cash?!" Jordan stepped closer to the girl and yelled right into her face.

"I-I don't know." They stammered, being intimidated by the girl. "What a wuss." Gray Star shook her head, as Mako turned his head to her. "You're not scared?"

"Nah, I can crush her skull or zap her to death with my piercing wavelength." Gray Star bit into a sandwich. Mako widened his eyes in disgust. "Ew, where did you even find that sandwich?"

"I found it on the way here, on some box, don't judge me!" Gray Star whacked the sandwich onto his face.

"Alright then, consider yourself out." Jordan raised her voice. She grabbed the two by the collar. "Don't be surprised if you two end up being the product." Jordan smirked and walked away.

"Did you hear that, 'Kari? Jordan says that they'll be the product, what does that mean?" Gray Star reported back to her.

"I-I don't know.." Hikari had a tone of fear in that last sentence. Her and Paul...she now knows that this girl could be a threat. By dating Paul, would Hikari be a victim?

"We gotta think fast. Shut down the computer." The girl gave the boy instructions as the rushed out of the room.

"This is our cue, let's go down there and check out that computer." Gray Star told Mako. "Wait, but don't we have to fir-"

"Yahoo!" Gray Star jumped down. Mako shook his head and tried coming down. "C'mon string bean, hurry up down here!" Gray Star placed his hands on his hips.

"Haha, yeah, just gotta get a foothold." Mako obviously was scared of jumping down. Gray Star transformed her arm into a pistol and shot his leg. "Ow!" Mako fell to the floor.

"Yeah, now computer geek, hack into the computer." Gray Star pointed. Mako wanted to snicker, but he didn't want Gray Star to kill him. "You can't just hack into it, it's not easy, I need to get a usb cable and attatch it to my hardware and then-"

"Yeah, yeah, quit blabbering." She threw the keyboard to him. "No, I can't do it!" Mako threw the keyboard back at her, however, he meant to hand it to her so she could catch it, but he threw it so quickly it whacked her right in the face. Gray Star closed her eyes while Mako quickly cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Evans.." She inhaled sharply. "Oh jeez.." Mako fiddled with his fingers as she took charge onto him. "Uncle! Uncle!" Mako yelled as she pulled his arm to his back.

"I hear noises!" Jordan yelled.

"Holy crap!" Mako whimpered as they saw the door knob moving. There was no place to hide and the two didn't know what to do. "We're going to be caught! Then we're going to be the product!" Mako was close to crying.

"This is quick thinking." Gray Star sat on Mako's stomach. "Gray..what are you doing?" Mako trailed off. "I'm going to regret this, actually, I want you to kill me afterwards." Gray Star looked like she was about to puke.

"People are in here!" Jordan opened the door, and Gray Star quickly slammed her lips onto Mako's lips. "Mmmmfmfmf!" Mako was shocked but he played along and kissed her back.

Gray Star continued to "make out" with Mako until Jordan said something. "Hey! Get a room!" Jordan yelled. "Oh, we're sorry, we are dating in secret, and this was the most secret place we could find." Gray Star pulled away from the kiss. Mako's face was beet red. "Uh, yeah, but please don't tell anyone. It'll be the end of me if I was caught dating erm uh Thompson!" Mako awkwardly chuckled. Jordan squinted, her facial expression was arguing whether to buy the act or not. The other two of Jordan's friends ran to see what happened.

Jordan frowned. "Alright then, well I hope you know this is employees only, so scram! Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." She smirked. "Thanks." Gray Star patted her shoulder as they both ran out the room.

Hikari didn't hear Gray Star report anything-did she cut the resonance? For what reason?

"I swear, if you tell a soul that I kissed you, I will fucking kill you, Evans." Gray Star grabbed him by the collar.

"I swear I won't tell anyone! I wouldn't want anyone to know either." Mako stuttered.

"You NEVER bring it up with me too, pretend like it never happened." Gray Star made it clear as the two headed back to Hikari. Hikari saw them walk outside. "You guys! Is everything alright, I heard a crash an-" Hikari was worried.

"We're fine. Jordan is a suspect along with her two friends." Gray Star reported everything that happened-well, except for the kiss, of course.

Crona ran down to Gray Star, Hikari, and Mako. "Wasn't that awesome?" He folded his arms, smirked, and looked quite impressed of himself.

"I loved it. Good job." Hikari smiled, but Mako and Gray Star couldn't hear it.


	15. Suspects Arise: Are Close, Yet?

_Thompson-Evans Apartment_

* * *

Hikary, Gray Star, and Mako were in the living room watching T.V. while Crona was in his room practicing the song _Cool Kids_ with a girl, who he was dating in his room for the party tonight.

Yes, they were invited to another party, but then this was an even better opportunity for the four to do more investigating. Mako was in deep thought, thinking about how Gray Star and Hikari were able to resonate so perfectly while he and Crona couldn't. Are they really falling behind?

"We still didn't report back to my dad." Hikari grabbed her pocket mirror and exhaled into it. "42-42-564.." She wrote on it, waited for the number to dial, and it was her mom, Liz who answered.

"Mom?" Hikari looked confused. "Sorry for answering. Kid is having a symmetry rant right now, because Black Star ran into the death room breaking one of the arches." Liz rolled her eyes. "How is everything, I already miss you." Liz asked Hikari. "I'm doing fine, miss you too, mom." Hikari smiled. "Is that my star?!" Black Star pushed Liz out of the way. "Sup." Gray Star nodded. "Are you telling your new friends how great of a legend your dad is?" Black Star roared with laughter. Gray Star gritted her teeth, "No dad..we're undercover, remember?"

"Tsubaki, your wild and obnoxious partner just PUSHED me." Liz growled. "Black Star, please calm down.." Tsubaki sighed. She shook her head in fatigue.

"Liz, Patty, help me lift up this arch!" They could hear Kidd growling. Liz pushed Black Star out of the way. "Sorry, Hikari. You're going to have to call later, your dad is being a real nag." Liz crossed her arms.

"Damn it, Patty! You're not doing it right! We need balance!" Kidd was lecturing Patty again. "Oh great, here we go." Liz sighed. "Bye, darling." She hung up.

"As usual." Hikari stuffed the pocket mirror back into her bag.

"So, are we ready for tonight?" Gray Star cracked her knuckles. "Yeah, and no messing up this time." Mako answered her back. Gray Star rolled her eyes. "No one asked you." She scoffed, as she flipped to another channel.

"Yeah, we just need to hope everything goes according to plan. The best way to figure out where Jordan lives is to go with Crona to the party tonight. I'm pretty sure if we figure out where she lives we can constantly spy on her." Hikari laid out her plan.

"Then we should go now, we can't miss this chance." Gray Star jumped off of the couch and ran out the door, not knowing where she even is going. Hikari rolled her eyes and followed her.

* * *

_The Foreman Twin's House_

"Partyy!" A typical high school junior brought in the snacks. Everyone was socializing, music was playing loudly, of course there was dancing, while everyone was separated into groups. The four walked in, inspecting the environment. "Wow, this has got to be the biggest party yet." Hikari said under her breath. Obviously it was, they're the Foreman twins, known to be the richest in school.

"Crona!" Crona's bandmates were on stage, and they were waving their hands for him to help set up. "Alright, gotta go guys. You know what to do." Crona nodded.

"Sure. Good luck up there." Mako patted his shoulder. Crona waved and walked back to his bandmates.

"Alright...one problem, remember the lead singer, Brittany?" Chris asked Crona. Crona slowly nodded. "Yeah, well, she can't sing anymore. Something happened to her...so we need a new female lead." He sighed. Definitely breaking up with her for not telling him.

"But who?" Crona rubbed his temples. "I know, this is bad." Kyle flipped his drumsticks in the air. Crona sat down running his fingers through his hair, because this was supposed to be a step up for them...

* * *

"Hikari!" Crona yelled to himself. "Hikari? Paul's girl?" Luke raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, she practiced this song with me, and she has a killer voice. We can get her to do it." Crona suggested. The boys exchanged faces. "B-but we never heard her sing." "Just set up, I'll get her." Crona jumped off stage to run towards Hikari, Gray Star, and Mako.

"Guys!" He ran.

"Oh hey! Why aren't you up there?" Gray Star asked.

"Lead singer gone, Hikari, sing." Crona panted.

"What?" Mako and Hikari couldn't spell out what he was saying. "Hikari, you practiced this with me, and you have a killer voice. Sing with me." He held on to her wrist.

"No!" Hikari with-drawled her arm. "Why not?" Gray Star asked in confusion, surely she's heard Hikari's voice and loves it. "S-stage fright.." Hikari stammered.

"Then this is your chance to get over your fear!" Mako nodded. "Great, I'll set up!" Crona ran to the stage. "W-wha-Crona! No!" Hikari called after him. He already was setting it up. Hikari's eyes skimmed across the room as she saw the door and tried to make a run for it.

"Up-pupupup." Mako held onto one arm while Gray Star held the other. "Let go of me!" Hikari tried kicking her legs in mid air. "Gray Star." Mako nodded. "You got it, loser." She placed Hikari over her shoulder and plopped her on stage.

"Good luck!" Mako and Gray Star peeped their head out the curtain as Hikari glared at the two.

Crona already started playing and smirked at Hikari. "Give it up for my girl, 'Kari!" Crona cheered into the microphone.

"Sh-she s-ees them walking i-in a stra" Hikari stammered. Crona gave her a look while she saw Paul in the crowd giving her a thumbs up. "Straight line, it's not really her style." Hikari grew confidence and sang.

"Nothing in this world can ever bring them down." Crona also sang along with Hikari as her smile grew in towards the chorus. She flipped her hair and stomped.

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." _Crona and Hikari sang together.

"Wow, they're good." Mako nodded his head to the beat of the music, while Gray Star shook her head like crazy. "Go, 'Kari!" Gray Star cheered.

"Let's do it." Jordan whispered to one of her friends as she glared at Hikari.

"Do it?" Gray Star suspiciously eyed Mako.

Mako transitioned into the "we better investigate her" face.

They followed Jordan who went back stage and up the ladder she was carrying a bucket of something.

"What the hell is that?" Gray Star whispered as she climbed up the ladder. "My guess is she's going to dump it on Hikari."

"They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
In the fast lane, living life without knowing." Hikari moved her hips to the beat smiling at Crona moving his head as he strummed.

"Yo, we gotta hurry." Gray Star pushed Mako.

Jordan was very close to dumping it. "Hey! Cereal for brains." Gray Star snapped. "Whaddya' want, Thompson?" Jordan stopped what she was doing.

"You don't wanna do that, or Mako here will do something bad." Gray Star smirked. _Gray Star, what are you thinking_..Mako thought to himself. "Oh, is chicken legs going to hurt me?" Jordan sarcastically pouted. Mako looked down to his legs and raised an eyebrow. "Chicken legs?"

"Now!" Gray Star yelled. Jordan looked back "Were did she go?!"

"Hey!" Mako pointed a pistol at Jordan. "Where did you get that from?!" Jordan was shaking. They couldn't tell her it was a real gun or they'll be in trouble, but they couldn't tell her it shot wavelengths or they would be exposed.

"It's a paint ball pistol. I heard you value your hair a lot. Make one move and I'll shoot." Mako yelled. This had Jordan smirking, and she moved closer. "Not if I can do it first!" She rammed into Mako. He accidentally let go of Gray Star as the gun flew on the other side. Mako quickly cupped Jordan's eyes. "What?"

Gray Star transformed back and picked Jordan up. "Didn't you learn to pick on someone your own size?"

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." Hikari and Crona finished the song. The crowd was cheering wildly as Crona and Hikari bowed. "Ah!" She high fived Crona. "I told ya!"

Suddenly, Jordan fell off from the beam on top of the stage. "Oomf!" She fell. "Jordan?" Hikari looked shocked.

"Hey! Ninnyhammer!" Gray Star called up from above. "Gray Star?" Crona looked up.

"Take this one for size!" Mako groaned, being warn out from a chick attacking her.

They dumped the bucket that was supposed to go on Hikari, instead it hit Jordan. It turned out to pounds of mustard. "Ah!" Jordan yelled.

"Was..that supposed to happen to me?" Hikari trailed off, while Gray Star tried avoiding the subject. Gray Star jumped down to the stage:

"Give it up for Crona and Hikari everybody!" She cheered into the microphone as everyone applauded them.


	16. Spooky Scary Halloween: Surrounded?

_Thompson-Evans Apartment_

* * *

It was already a week from the end of October, the month has drawn to a quick end. Everyone gathered into the living room upset about something, which this something was a moment from last week.

_"42-42-564.." Hikari sat back down in her vanity with Crona, Mako, and Gray Star behind her._

_"Hikari?" Kid's figure appeared on the mirror. "Hello, dad? You called us." Hikari reminded him. A frown appeared on his face in seconds. "You reported to me that two students, Phil and Jackie were missing, right?" Kid asked the four. They all nodded simultaneously. _

_"We were informed that they were found dead..without a soul..." Kid trailed off. "Without a soul?" Crona asked. Kid nodded his head. "If these are the students from Death City High School, something was involved with this new hobby." Kid further reported._

_"They..were turned into the product.." Mako trailed off. _

_"That means you two need to get back to work. It was already enough that souls of adults were taken, but now high school students?" Kid shook his head with grief. _

_"You got it, dad, we won't let you down." Hikari clenched her fist with anger. _

_"Good job, dear. Don't let me down." Kid smiled. _

_"We love you!" Liz peered her head over Kid's shoulder. _

_"Hahaha! I drew on Kid's back!" Patty laughed hysterically. "DID YOU MAKE IT SYMMETRICAL?!" Kid turned around._

_"Uh, bye mom, bye dad." Hikari skimmed back and forth to Liz and Kid._

* * *

"So this says that it has to be Jordan." Gray Star crossed her arms, changing the channel of the tv.

"We can't just charge though. Remember, my dad said we can't do anything until we get solid proof." Hikari sighed.

"Well, the Halloween party is tomorrow. We can stalk Jordan and find out from there." Crona stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Speaking of that party tomorrow, I already figured out what I'm going to be." A grin appeared on Gray Star's face. She stuck out her index finger and walked to Crona's room. She came out and pulled out a box that read _Clothes_

"Is that a box of clothes?" Mako came back from the kitchen sipping on his glass of water.

Gray Star raised a brow, because it clearly said so on the box. "No, it's a shark tank, wanna jump in?"

Mako squinted his eyes. "Whatever."

She pulled out the clothes, and it was Soul's old clothes, the beat down varsity jacket, red pants, shoes, and headband.

"You're going to be my dad?" Crona looked confused. "Yeah! I heard people at school talk about him saying he's the only cool guy at the DWMA, so I would hit popularity points." Gray Star jumped on the couch and pulled Crona's head onto her shoulder. "What are you doing?" Crona asked.

"Gettin' a wig. Need to see what shade of white you have though. Don't wanna screw this up." Gray Star observed closely.

"This is crazy." Mako rolled his eyes. "Mako, what are you going to be?" Hikari asked him. "Dunno. My mom said she spent weeks working on my costume so she's going to tell me tomorrow before the party." Mako looked like he wanted to know. "What are you going to be, Hikari?" Mako asked.

"Paul's going to be a cowboy, so I'm going to be a cowgirl. What about you, Crona?" Hikari asked him.

"Don't feel like dressing up. Not cool for me." Crona answered back. "Well I can't wait. I'll be at the wig stores. See ya!" Gray Star grabbed the motorcycle keys and ran out the door with excitement.

* * *

_Evans Residence. _

Hikari walked towards the door, about to ring the bell, because Mako went back home after school. Before she was about to knock on the door she heard Mako faintly yell:

"I _can't _wear this, mom!"

"But you so look cute!" Maka yelled back.

"I'm going to take it off." Mako argued.

"I spent WEEKS making that for you! So it could fit you!" Maka pouted.

"Ugh fine!" Mako was getting closer to the door.

"Wait no, you need a picture! Soul, get the camera!"

Then, Mako ran out the door. He was then greeted by a cowgirl Hikari' who's eyes were wide open. She tried hard not to laugh. "Wipe that grin off your face." Mako crossed his arms.

He was wearing a green and white tie, with a white blouse, cream colored vest, and a trench coat covering it. He also wore white gloves, combat boots, and the best part was a black and red plaid skirt. He was supposed to be scythe meister, Maka Albarn.

"All you need is pigtails." Hikari snickered. "Yeah, yeah. My mom's crazy. So where's Gray Star?" Mako asked. "I'm coming!" They faintly heard Gray Star.

"Oh shit. It will be next year and she won't forget." Mako paced back and forth. Gray Star was smiling as she was walking and then her smile disappeared as she was dressed up as Soul and he was dressed up as Maka. Gray Star heavily sighed. "Of course." was all she said.

* * *

_Paul's House_

The four walked into Paul's house, he was the one who was hosting the party. The "spooky halloween" music blasted, as the four, well three, costume friends walked inside.

"Hey, you!" Paul greeted Hikari and kissed her.

"Hey! This seems like a nice party!" Hikari complimented the area. Paul nodded. "It's better when you came! You going to sing for Crona's band again?" Paul asked.

"Yeah! Crona and his mates worked hard. All I got to do is sing." Hikari nodded. "Then let's hear ya, partner." Paul replied back with a thick southern accent that had Hikari giggling.

Crona and Hikari walked up to the mini stage, while Gray Star and Mako were left alone. "Okay, Gray Star, don't leave me-" Mako turned around to see Gray Star surrounded by a whole bunch of boys and girls on the couch. Mako couldn't fit to sit down so he rested on the edge.

"Yup, I personally know Last Death Scythe. No biggie. As matte of fact, these clothes are his." Gray Star laid back. "Gray Star, you shouldn't be telling them that." Mako whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, boy, go get us some drinks, would'ja?" Gray Star snapped. Everyone looked back at Mako. Mako sighed. "Fine."

"Get me root beer!" One girl yelled and Mako looked back at her and winced.

Crona and Hikari were on stage performing some music, playing along, and still keeping an eye out on Jordan.

* * *

_Ten pm_

"Yeah, and then I was like, hey! You forgot the cream!" Gray Star laughed, while the others roared with laughter. Mako rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he sighed. He was so bored. He gazed back at Crona and Hikari who were still performing. How could they not be tired of performing all this time?

"Ow! He just fuckin' stabbed me!" A boy near the kitchen yelled as his arm was gushing with blood. Mako, Gray Star, Hikari, and Crona saw three people dressed in black capes rush out the door.

Crona and Hikari jumped off stage and ran after them. Gray Star and Mako exchanged looks and followed the other two. They ran as fast as they could to the motorcycle.

"Gray Star, gun." Hikari linked her arm to Gray Star as she transformed. "You too." Crona nodded as Mako transformed into a scythe.

Crona started the motorcycle as Hikari held on to him. They both rushed to follow them.

Suddenly, they heard bow and arrow shots. "We got company!" Hikari yelled. She turned around and tried shooting them down.

Crona drove left to right trying to lose the people that were following them. "Hikari, hold on tight! I'm speeding!" Crona reminded her. "Yeah, okay!" Hikari kept shooting. One of the "grunts" shot Crona's feet as he lost control of the motorcycle. They both fell onto the floor. More grunts started corning them.

"All we can do is fight...they don't look like humans..these grunts. Check it out for yourself." Hikari and Crona stood back to back. "They're souls..it's kishin eggs." Crona gulped.

"GO!" Hikari charged into one grunt, thrusted Gray Star into his stomach and pulled the trigger.

"Come at me, Kishin eggs." Crona waved. Crona kicked the grunt in the face as they fell, he caught them with the blade of the scythe and swung the grunt to a tree. Another grunt came from behind as Crona quickly moved. He twirled his scythe and used the end to push the grunt away from him. "He's good at dodging." Mako told Crona.

"Well, so are we. Left catch!" Crona instructed Mako. "Now you have an opening! Slice!" Mako yelled. Crona did as he told.

"Eh! Uh! Uh!" Hikari jumped up and down and crawled under a grunt. "They're moving too fast." Hikari informed Gray Star. "I know, you know what that means.." Gray Star trailed off.

They both yelled it in unison. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Gray Star turned into a cannon. "Resonance stability, 0.05 percent. Noise level, 0.02 percent. Feed back complete...ready to fire in five, four, three, two, one." Gray Star counted down. Kaboom, that wiped out the grunts, but also separated the group. Mako and Gray Star went flying somewhere while did Crona and Hikari.

Gray Star and Mako transformed back into human. "Ah, my back." Gray Star stretched.

"G-gray Star.." Mako noticed more grunts lurking in.

"Transform.." Gray Star clenched her firsts and bent her knees a little. "What? You can't wield me!" Mako whispered. "Just do it...I also have meister abilities. Remember, before I was partners with Hikari, I was originally enrolled as a Meister because that's what I was before. Then, when I get stuck, you wield me." Gray Star instructed Mako.

"Is that even possible?" Mako whispered back.

"Yes. My mom and Hikari's mom did it all the time, now transform into a scythe before we both turn into Kishin chow!" Gray Star yelled. "O..okay.." Mako turned into a scythe.

Gray Star caught the scythe and twirled it around. "Let's dance." She told the grunts. They ran towards her as she charged into them whacking them with the blade. "Now!" Gray Star jumped up, did a flip, and down landed Mako as a human. He walked backwards shooting them. "I'm going to propel my self up. Make your wavelenghts stronger!" Mako shot the ground as he flew up high. He transformed into a scythe while Gray Star went back to human. The grunts stared at the sky seeing Gray Star charge down slicing one of them with the scythe.

"Yahoo!" She yelled. "One down, three to go. Let's go, Mako." Gray Star transformed back into a pistol while Mako twirled her from the handle. Mako stabbed the gun into one of the grunts stomach and shot. He fell backwards and his soul was glowing red.

The other grunt from behind tried to grab a hold of Mako. He quickly ducked and transformed into a scythe. Gray Star was now wielding. She was bent down, and made the grunt lose balance as she whacked the handle to his ankles. "Die, kishin egg!" Gray Star stood up and sliced a cross section of him.

"Rrrrrrrr!" One of them slurred as Gray Star tried hitting the grunt but he kept dodging. The grunt pushed her to the tree. She wiped the blood off her nostrils and charged towards him. She inserted the end of the handle onto the floor and gave her self a boost as she kicked the grunt in the face.

"Go!" She transformed back into a pistol as Mako didn't shoot, but he knocked the pistol onto one of the grunts skull. He then wildly shot the Grunt. "There we go!"

Mako sat down in exhaustion while Gray Star transformed back and collapsed.

"We need to find Crona and Hikari." Mako panted.

"There you are!" Hikari and Crona ran towards them. "What the hell just happened?" Crona handed Mako a soul. "I don't know. Those were real kishin eggs out there. Could this mean..?" Mako sighed.

"Yes, there's more than one mastermind behind this."


	17. Getting the Bait: Show Us Acceptance?

_"We didn't see Jordan walk out at that party."_

Mako, Hikari, and Gray Star just had finished class and were eating lunch together. "Well, we found out she's neighbors with Paul." Gray Star shrugged, taking a bit out of her tacos (Actually, she was chugging her food)

"Whoop-dee-doo." Hikari rolled her eyes as she stabbed her lettuce with a fork.

"Then you girls be friends with her, try sneaking in her house, be close to her,and see what she has to hide." Mako suggested, but he didn't seem like he meant it. He had a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Wa-wait, that sounds like a good idea." Hikari put her fork down.

"What?" Gray Star looked confused. How on earth are they going to befriend Jordan.

"Tonight, after school, we'll go over and be all buddy-buddy with her. Then, we can sneak around in her room." Hikari told Gray Star and Mako her plan.

"Sounds good." Mako nodded. "I guess we could do that.." Gray Star trailed off.

"So it's settled. Gray Star, me and you, tomorrow. Let's do this." Hikari raised her fist up into the air.

* * *

_Jordan's House:_

"Alright let's start this mission." Hikari nodded to Gray Star. "I don't like this idea, but I'm your weapon, so I'll do anything you say." Gray Star reassured her.

"I know this is risky, Gray Star, really I do, but what can we do?" Hikari rang on the doorbell.

"What are you Thompson's doing here?" Jordan yelled. Hikari and Gray Star walked backwards and looked up to the Balcony, there was Jordan.

"We wanted to hang out with you!" Hikari yelled back. "Yeah! Would'ja let us in?" Gray Star tapped her foot impatiently. "Why should I?" Jordan crossed her arms.

"Because we like you! And we want the best from you!" Hikari pranced around, trying to get Jordan's acceptance. "Uh, yeah, what she said..' Gray Star trailed off.

"Oh..I see.." Jordan smirked and walked away. Hikari and Gray Star exchanged smiling looks, thinking Jordan would let them inside. She came back with a huge gun. Uh-oh.

"Wha-what is that?" Gray Star gritted her teeth still forcing a smile.

"A gun loaded with water balloons." Jordan grinned.

"And are we going to play! Fun!" Hikari tried playing along.

"Nah, I'm going to hit you with it." She aimed and then shot them with water balloons. "Oh my gosh!" Gray Star and Hikari used their hands to attempt to cover themselves as they were soaked with water.

"Fun!" Hikari spun.

"How about some more!" Jordan pulled out a hose and sprayed them.

"Ahhhh!" Gray Star and Hikari ran away.

"And stay out!" Jordan yelled after them.

* * *

"Check me out!" Crona posed in to the living room, while Mako was on the couch reading a book. Mako peered his eyes over the novel.

"I found this leather jacket in my closet, and I'm going to wear it tomorrow. All the ladies will dig it." Crona pulled out a mirror and started fixing his hair.

"Yeah, Casa Nova." Mako rolled his eyes.

Hikari and Gray Star were back home soaked in water. "Hey." Hikari sighed. "Lookin' sexy, Crona." Gray Star nodded. "Thanks. See, someone appreciates." Crona responded.

"Woah, why are you two all wet?!" Mako asked. "We tried being friends with Jordan, and instead, she dumped gallons of water on us. And then we tried walking back home and a truck got us with mud" Hikari sighed.

"You guys look awful! Well, Hikari, this is the first time, Gray, you always look awful." Mako snickered. Gray Star sighed and squeezed her hair onto Mako, which made him wet.

"Ah!" Mako yelled.

Gray Star and Hikari dragged themselves on to the couch and plopped down. Mako and Crona followed them to the couch. "So what do we do now?" Hikari sighed.

"We could just have me or Crona disguise as a girl and be friends with Jordan." Mako snickered, he was obviously being sarcastic. Hikari stood up and pointed at Mako. "Wait, that's actually a good idea." She nodded.

"I can't dude, I have band and girls." Crona shook his head. "Besides, it's uncool for me, give it to the nerd who suggested it." Crona smirked.

Hikari and Gray Star exchanged smirks and looked at Mako. "What are you guys stari-oh no! No, I am not going to do it."

"C'mon! We can give you the outfit Professor Maka made for you. Everything except the trench coat." Hikari suggested, she wanted to have everything according to plan.

"Quit bein' a whimp and be a man!" Gray Star punched his arm. "Ow!" Mako rubbed his arm. "How is wearing a skirt manly? It was already bad enough on halloween." Mako continued rubbing his arm.

Hikari walked closer to Mako, fixed his collar, and hair. "Do it for me...please?" Hikari trailed off, staring him off with her irresistible, adorable, puppy dog eyes.

Mako groaned. "Fine, but no pictures."

* * *

_Gallow Manners_

"I'm home!" Hikari flew the door open, this caught Liz's attention as she made her way downstairs. She opened her can of coke and took a sip. "Hikari. This is unexpected."

Gray Star followed Hikari inside with Mako on her shoulder.

"Why is Mako being carried?" Liz raised an eyebrow. "He's a baby." Gray Star plopped him onto the couch as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out a can of tuna.

"I wish you could ask for once before attacking my fridge." Liz sighed while Gray Star shrugged.

"Where's dad?" Hikari asked. "He and Black Star and Tsubaki had to do something." Liz answered the question.

"Anyways, what do you need him for?" Liz asked the two.

"We need him ta' stick pigtails on this idiot's head." Gray Star pointed at Mako. "I'm the idiot? Gray Star, you have an I.Q equivalent to a cow." Mako rolled his eyes.

"What?" Liz looked confused.

"We need him to do Mako's hair." Hikari ruffled his head of hair. "No, it's going to take a month, dude." Liz's eyes widened.

"Relax, not a hair cut. He's good with symmetry, we just need him to clip on these extensions into pigtails." Hikari reached out for her bag and pulled out strands of hair. Liz observed them and understood.

"By the way Patty's upstairs, Gray Star, if you want to see her." Liz informed Gray Star as they heard laughter.

"Giraffe, slipped, fell, and died!" They heard from upstairs.

"Oh god. Oh well, I miss that crazy nut-bag." Gray Star jumped up the stairs.

The door opened and everyone turned their heads to the door. Out came Kidd who was covered in scratches, mud, and his clothes were damp. He shuffled his way to Liz and gave her a weary kiss.

"H-hi.." He said and fell with exhaustion.

"Why does your lips taste like sardines?" Liz looked confused smacking her lips.

Black Star marched in along with Tsubaki, they were both also dirty. "Hahahaha!" Black Star roared.

"Because this IDIOT here was supposed to hold the ladder while I fixed the back arches at the DWMA. We then slipped and fell into the dumpster." Kidd hissed at Black Star.

"It's not my fault it was rainin'" Black Star rolled his eyes. "Which is why YOU were supposed to HOLD the ladder." Kid growled.

"Okay, boys, enough..let's have some hot chocolate!" Tsubaki tried to calm down the two.

"Oh, Hikari, Mako, what are you two doing here?" Kidd took a seat.

"Is my star here?" Black Star skimmed around the room.

"Upstairs." Liz sighed. Black Star left the five to go to his family.

"Anyways, hows the mission going?" Tsubaki asked.

"Meh, we're getting something. But dad, we have these extensions and we need you to stylize them as so." Hikari brought the strands of hair together and put it together.

"Well, I am a master at making perfect pigtails." Kidd rubbed his chin. "So will you do it?" Mako asked. "Yes! I need my dashboard though!" Kidd tried running upstairs. Liz stopped him by holding on to his collar. "No ya don't. These kids need to do it now!"

"Fine. Come along, Mako." Kidd waved.

* * *

_Four hours later._

"Geez, what's taking them so long." Liz groaned as she stretched her body trying to make herself comfortable on the couch.

"Speaking of them, where's Black Star? I need to go home. I promised my husband I'd make him dinner tonight." Tsubaki sighed.

"Oh he's upstairs." Gray Star sat down next to Hikari. "Why are you down here?" Hikari looked confused. "Oh, we were wrestling, all three of us, my dad was trying to get me, I dodged, and he fell on my mom...and then they started too...yeah." Gray Star strayed away from the subject.

"So, what's takin' that wimp so long." Gray Star continued to eat.

"It's Kidd. He doesn't take an hour to do hair, I thought you'd all know that by now." Liz rolled her eyes.

"Perfect!" They all heard Kidd say. Speaking of timing.

And so, mission two starts.


	18. Maka Albarn: Will there be a Debacle?

"Ohhhh Maka!" Gray Star tried not to laugh while waiting for Mako to come out his room.

"I can't..this is so embarassing." Mako muffled through the other side of the door.

"Is he dressed yet? School's starting soon." Hikari passed a plate to Crona.

The sound of the door unlocking finally was heard as Mako slowly shuffled to the kitchen.

"G-good morning." His lips quivered as his face turned into an immense shade of red.

Crona's eyes widened as he spat out his orange juice. "Holy Shit." His voice cracked as he wiped his mouth. "What?" Hikari placed her hand on Crona's shoulder.

"He looks literally like an identical copy of my mom. That's creepy." Crona squinted, observing Mako. "Come to think of it, they do literally look the same." Gray Star pulled out an old photograph of Maka back when she was a student at the DWMA and placed it next to Mako's face. Once Gray Star did that, every one looked amazed.

"Okay, yeah, yeah, yeah! Can we go now?" Mako crossed his arms.

"Kay, Maka." Hikari snickered.

"Right, that's my name until we find out something." Mako sighed. "And Kidd registered your new identity in and registered Mako Evans as gone for educational trip." Crona handed Mako an I.D card. "Oh, well whats my na-oh, should've known. Maka Albarn." Mako winced at Crona.

"What? Kidd couldn't think of anything." Crona tried not to laugh.

"Well, we better get going to school." Hikari grabbed her bag.

"I have to walk in these heavy boots all day?!" Mako sighed.

"I am never forgetting this." Gray Star grinned and patted Mako on the back.

* * *

_DCHS-Health Class._

_This is Jordan's first class. I think it's a little bit weird for me to be in every one of her classes, but I can progress._

Mako shuffled his way to his chair, picking one next to Jordan's.

"Miss? Are you new?" The heath teacher noticed Mako's appearance. Mako appeared to be startled and stammered. "Uh-yes! I'm M-maka Albarn." Mako's voice cracked.

"Alright, Mrs. Albarn. Hmm, Sounds so familiar." The teacher tapped her chin, but quickly forgot about the subject. "Hey-I like your skirt." A familiar voice cracked, as Mako quickly turned his head and faced Jordan.

_Good now compliment her back!_ Mako thought.

"Thanks..I...I..like..your eraser?" Mako stammered, and he just wanted to cringe at what he said. Like your eraser? What?

"Dude...it's like a normal eraser." Jordan rolled her eyes. _Damn it, did I lose her attention?_

"Uh-I'm new here. Would you mind showing me around?" Mako asked her. Hopefully she would be willing to show a new student around. Jordan can't be that mean.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't fall behind. I would like to introduce you to my new best friend, Jazz. She's right here." Jordan pointed to the next seat over. The girl flashed a toothy grin at Mako and waved. Mako nodded and waved back. Alright, things were going as planned.

The bell ran and Mako followed Jazz and Jordan out of the class room. "So, this is the main hallway, that's a place to eat, thats to pee," Jordan was pointing at places around school. Man, she really sucks at showing people around. "That's a place to pee?" What? Couldn't she just say bathroom?

Mako, Jordan, and Jazz made a left and out came Hikari with Paul who was putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, that's Hikari and my ex. We don't associate with the Thompson's." Jordan yelled across the hall giving Hikari a nasty look. Hikari and Paul rolled their eyes and walked away.

_"Maka Albarn, would you please report to the nurse's office?" _ A woman's voice was heard over the speaker phone. Mako raised his brow. Why would the nurse need him? He sighed and dragged himself over the nurse's office. He walked inside and looked for the one who called him down. Mako was greeted by a nurse.

"I was called down."

"Due to not receiving your physical, we need to give you one." The nurse clicked her pen. She dragged a little basket next to Mako and pointed to it. "Put your clothes here, I'll be back with paperwork."

"Physical?!" Mako paced around the room shocked. This was not part of the plan. If the nurse sees he's a boy, then it's all over. Man, he needs to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, Crona was seen at his lunch table with three or four girls. "Oh, Crona, that leather jacket makes you look real bad." One girl admired his outfit of the day. The other girl stroked his shoulder. "And you ride a motorcycle to school? How hot.." She smirked. "Ladies, ladies, it get's even cooler. Being a guitarist and all." Crona flipped his hair and winked. The girls fell with infatuation.

"Crona! Crona!" Gray Star ran to the cafeteria. She drank Crona's water and panted.

"Gray Star?! Don't you have detention?" Crona looked confused. Gray Star panted some more and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Crona winced and twirled his fork asking for more information.

"Mako got called down to the nurses office." Gray Star sat down next to him. "And..?"

"I know you and I are not as smart as Hikari and Mako, but put two and two together!" Gray Star grabbed his shoulders and violently shook him. Crona's eyes skimmed across the room, finding out what is it, and then his eyes widened.

"Shit! Gray Star, guard my food, I'm savin' my little brother." Crona patted her shoulder. Gray Star smiled "Can I have some?" Of course, she's gotta eat everything.

"Nope!" Crona skipped out the room.

"If I have to guard his food then the least he could do is let me eat it." Gray Star sighed.

* * *

"I still haven't taken these clothes off. The nurse isn't still here." Mako whispered to himself. "This is going to take a while, Maka. I can't find your files." The nurse awkwardly chuckled from the other side of the room.

"Damn it, what do I do? Why am I always the guinea pig of the group?" Mako sat down and buried his face into his hands. This was hot water indeed.

"Psst, Albarn." Mako heard someone say. He slowly lifted his face up and turned to see where it was coming from. He eyed at the open air vent and it was Crona who was grinning.

"You're here! How'd you even?" Mako looked confused.

"Ah, I found your file!" The nurse cheered.

"No time now. Grab my wrists." Crona lured himself towards Mako. Mako bent his knees and jumped to reach Crona's wrists while Crona grabbed a hold of Mako's wrists. He slowly elevated Mako up into the airvent with him.

"Whoo! Thanks! " Mako collapsed onto him. "Get off of me, we have to get out of here before someone notices." Crona quickly crawled out of the airvent.

"Maka?" The heard the nurse say. She just shrugged it off. "I guess she was scared."


	19. Homecoming: Mako Puts His Foot Down?

Previously, Mako was stuck in a pickle, being caught to have his real gender identified. Literally. Thank goodness Crona was there to save the day, but Mako just wanted to call this "dumb" little mission off. However, Hikari had full belief in this plan and didn't want to let go of it. There is a bright side and that was: at least Jordan is talking to Mako. Then there's a chance to find out what they need to do with her.

"Hey Hikari." Hikari was outside her classroom resting on the bench until Paul caught her attention. "Hey, you!" Hikari smiled and placed a light kiss on Paul's lips.

"Guess what? November thirteenth is right around the corner. That's Homecoming." Paul pulled out a crumpled paper from the depths of his pocket. He raised both eyebrows and smiled. "So, will you be my homecoming queen?" Paul winked at Hikari causing her to snicker. "You know the answer." Hikari smirked back at him.

"Disgusting, right?" Jordan appeared from the other side of the hall with Mako. "Isn't that right, Maka?" Jordan faced him, waiting for Mako to comment. Only, Mako didn't want to call his own friend disgusting. He was trying to spit it out but he could never come to it..unless it was Gray Star. (That's because she really is, have you seen what she eats?-Mako)

"Uh-uh, yeah! Totally disgusting." Mako acted out a scene where he sounded unconfident. Hikari straightened her posture. "W-well you're disgusting, you're hmm..uh..pigtails look like..uh..uh a cat stepped on them!" Hikari tried acting it out too, but it sorta failed.

"Come on, Maka. We don't assoiciate with the Thompson's" Jordan snorted. She pulled Mako by the collar and rudely walked away. A pinch expression appeared on Hikari's face but then she payed attention back to Paul. "So, want to come over to my house tonight?" Hikari tugged on the sleeves of Paul's jacket in attempt of a beg. The corner of Paul's lips slowly elevated. "Why not?" He whispered and slowly leaned in to place his lips on hers.

"PDA!" Gray Star ran in the middle of them, laughing as loud as Black Star. Hikari and Paul leaped backwards and stiffened their posture. They were obviously very alarmed.

* * *

_Thompson-Evans Apartment_

Mako was seen in his room, reading a book on Astronomy, because he had nothing better to do than study. Mako's eyes were rapidly following the text as he was quickly amused by what he was reading. However, his throat felt dry as the Sahara Desert and he couldn't feel his own salvia. So, Mako stood up and walked his way over the living room. (He hated how his pigtails couldn't come off.)

Mako stretched as he stepped outside of his room. There was Hikari and Paul on the couch eating their dinner, actually trying to attempt to have a romantic date, but it looked so casual. Maybe that was their way of being romantic.

"I've never been on a date that served gummy worms for dinner...while picking it up with chopsticks." Paul his head tilted with amusment trying to snatch the gummy worms. Hikari tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry, Crona forgot to shop."

"Oh, I didn't know he's your roommate.." A sullen look formed on Paul. "Yeah, and so is Gray Star and Mako." Hikari flashed a cheerful smile being oblivious to Paul's jealousy. From the other side of the room, the sound of the door knob was heard, Hikari forgot that Mako stayed home to study.

"Uh..." Mako stared at the two. Hikari's face went blank as she couldn't think of anything. "Aren't you friends with Jordan?" Paul frowned wondering what "Maka" was doing here.

"Uh..I.."

"Didn't you agree not to associate with the Thompsons?" Paul winced at Mako and then he crossed his arms with disapproval.

"I just had...I'm friends with..uh..Mako, and he took my-my-my tie! Yeah! He took my tie!" Mako pulled out his tie from under his vest and waved it around. Paul looked unsure. "But you were wearing the same exact one today." Paul was getting even more suspicious. Mako nodded.

"Yeah, well, I have two. Gotta go now!" Mako ran out the door. He was greeted by Crona and another girl. "Mako-I mean, Maka, what are you doing here?" Crona asked.

Mako couldn't say anything because of that girl he's with. His hands felt warm and sweaty and if he said a word they would come out as uneasy stammers. _Man, don't they know that I'm disguising? Why do they keep bringing people over?_ Mako thought to himself. He only smiled and ran away, unfortunately tripped, and ran away again.

"That girl's not going to make it far, is she?" The girl faced Crona. Crona placed his arm over her shoulder. "You have no clue.."

* * *

"Homecoming, aw yes." Crona adjusted his tie and tucked it into his jacket. "All the ladies will loooove this tuxedo on me." Crona pushed back his hair.

"No date?" Hikari slightly nudged Crona out of the way as she leaned closer to the bathroom mirror to fix her mascara.

"Actually, four, and I'm going to hang out with all of them. Score." Crona tried not thinking about the fun he's going to have tonight. How fast at thinking.

From the mirror, they could see Gray Star in front of the door nibbling on a chicken leg. "Aw man, I wonder why no one asked me out?" Her eyebrows drew together, frowning, while she was tapping her fingers on her lips.

"Gray Star, where's your dress?" Hikari turned around with a wilting pose. "Wearin' a dress is the last thing I'll do." Gray Star sneered. "Where's Mako?" Gray star turned around.

"Mako, are you wearing the dress I found?" Hikari yelled out loud. "I can't be seen in this!" They all heard Mako's voice muffle from his room. "C'mon that dress is so cute, I didn't know your mom had such a cute fashion taste." Hikari tried not to burst into laughter.

Mako sighed and the door unlocked. He came to the bathroom looked down at the floor trying not to make eye contact. "Wow, you're rockin' that purple dress." Hikari snickered. "Look out men, hot mamma!" Gray Star sarcastically snorted as the girls fell into the laughter.

"This is not funny." Mako crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. Crona was biting his lip avoiding giggles to escape his lips. "Oh, well, I gotta...go.." He skipped out of the bathroom. Guess who would be outside laughing?

* * *

The four (Not Mako, it was Paul) made an entrance to DCHS homecoming dance. The theme was only being formal, as the lack of creativity has really gone down over the years.

"Cool decorations." Crona observed the candles being lit. Gray Star nudged Hikari as they both noticed Mako and Jordan walk into the scene together along with Jazz and another guy.

"Okay, Jordan and Mako..good." Hikari narrated their entrance. "So,you also had no date?" Mako tried to bring up some small talk. "I would have if Hikari didn't steal him." Jordan glared at Paul and Hikari.

"Didn't you break up with Paul though?" Mako raised an eyebrow. "Never mind that. Let's go dance." Jordan pointed at the crowd.

"Hey ,Maka! You looking fine. Wanna dance?" A random junior boy leaped in front of the two. "N-no thanks..I can't really dance.." Mako waved his hands to push the boy away.

"Oooh I like the shy girls." The boy tugged on Mako's wrist. "Have fun!" Jordan smiled. Mako looked uncomfortable as the boy placed his hands on Mako's hips.

"You link your arms around my neck. If you don't know how to dance, I'll lead. I'm K." K flashed a toothy grin.

"What the hell does K stand for?" Mako rolled his eyes trying to look away from K's face. K swifted Mako away. "You don't need to know. Not bad, Albarn. You're actually a good dancer." K acknowledged Mako's "moves". Mako eyed Gray Star and Hikari for help, but Hikari replied with a shrug with Paul and Gray Star was busy raiding the food table.

"Mind if I take your hand, Maka?" Another voice came from the left. Mako turned around and it was Crona.

"Hey man, I was with her first." K pointed to himself.

"Well, she obviously doesn't want to be with you." Crona switched places with K. K scoffed and walked over to the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be with Jordan." Crona squinted, taking the lead. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm too busy looking "fine" in a dress!" Mako protested back.

"What?" Crona raised an eyebrow. "Crona, this is demeaning. You three forced me into this and I don't like it." Mako turned his head to the side appearing to be upset.

"Yeah, well, you agreed to it. Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been doing much on this mission. If there has to be anyone in that dress, it should be me." Crona sighed as his lips slanted.

Mako raised his eyebrows with acceptance. "It's that I feel so awkward with you guys, ya know, you're all so strong, and I'm just a wimp who has the muscles of a twelve year old." Mako sighed.

"Hey, I think the most awkward thing for me so far is slow dancing with my little brother. Especially when he's dressed up as my mom." Crona grinned causing Mako to snicker.

"You know, it's actually my fault. I'm being a little bit uptight." Mako tucked his neck back and sighed.

"Kinda like mom?" Crona smirked. "Fine. You could say that." Mako tried smiling a little bit.

"Yo. Maka." Jordan made her way to the two. "That's my cue." Mako attempted to pace himself towards Jordan. Crona tapped his shoulder. "Mako, if you don't wanna..."

Mako smirked. "It's takin' one fore the team." Mako made his way to Jordan and flashed a thumbs up to Crona who returned the thumbs.


	20. Presenting: The Innocence?

"Guys! Guys!" Mako caught up with Hikari and Gray Star at the lunch table. He bent down cupping his knees trying to catch his breath from exhaustion. "Wow a run from the gym though." Mako sighed heavily.

Gray Star narrowed her eyebrows. "Dude, the cafeteria is literally thirty seconds away from the gym."

Mako tightly nodded, trying not to test Gray Star again. "Anyways.." Mako looked back and forth to make sure no one was watching him talk to the girls. "Jordan finally invited me to her house." He confirmed the news.

Hikari's tense shoulders finally slumped with relief. "Well, that's great! Now we can get more information."

"I thought they made bacon flavored gum." Gray Star dropped her fork, dipping her chin to her chest. Hikari chortled and shook her head. She then payed focus back to the subject. "That's great. So when are you going?" Hikari asked Mako. Mako tapped his chin trying to remember the time. "I think seven."

Gray Star noticed Jordan walk in and Jordan noticed Mako with the girls. Gray Star did some fast thinking. She stood up and grabbed Mako buy the collar. "Listen, Albarn. If you don't change that ugly plaid skirt, I'll rip your pigtails off!" Gray Star violently shook him. "Not bad, Thompson." Mako whispered and squeezed in a discrete smile.

"Hey, Maka! Is this chick bothering you?" Jordan stomped her way to Gray Star. "Yeah, keep your dumb friend on a leash." Gray Star pushed Mako towards Jordan.

"Stay out of our way." Jordan sneered. "Let's go, Maka." Jordan tugged on his wrists.

* * *

_Thompson-Evans Apartment_

"You got the plan?" Hikari locked her eyes with Mako's. Mako showed understanding by nodding. "I will take the cameras you gave me and put them around Jordan's room.

"Yeah, and then we can finally find out what that brat is up too." Gray Star leaned against the dinner table picking up a piece of bread. "I don't think invading her personal space like this is right though." Mako slightly frowned. "I agree with you Mako, but she's killing people." Hikari sighed with dissapointment.

"If." Crona yelled out from the living room, he was watching T.V but still listening to the plan. "How come she's not a kishin egg yet?" Mako asked while being handed tiny camera's from Gray Star. "I have no idea, but something tells me that will change." Hikari said. "And what happens then?" Gray Star peered over Mako's shoulder.

"Then we have to k-"

"I don't want to hear it, God dammit!" Crona aggressively pressed the buttons of the T.V. "Crona, why do you always get sensitive about that?" Mako looked confused.

"Uh, it's n-nothing. I-I'm just really sleepy. I'll take a nap." Crona stuttered and leaped his way towards his room.

They all stared at him feeling confused but later shrugged it off. Hikari patted Mako's shoulder and nodded for confirmnment.

"This will be the biggest risk ever. Knowing that if Jordan is the mastermind of this plan, you might die. You ready, _Maka?"_

Mako fixed the tie. "Ready."

* * *

_Jordan's house_

_Ding Dong! _The doorbell chimed a welcoming mealody. Mako tapped his foot waiting for Jordan to answer the doorbell.

"Finally you made it!" Jordan made room for Mako to enter. "Let's go to my room." Jordan brought some snacks on her way up. The both took a seat while Jordan played some regular rap music. Mako's eyes twitched he didn't think this music was his type. "So what do you want to do?" Jordan dove into her bean bag. Well, Jordan's room looks totally normal. Mako shook his head and thought that Jordan might have a trap door.

"Um a movie?" Mako shrugged. "Alright, let's watch a horror movie!" Jordan yelled with excitement. Mako gulped. "Great."

* * *

After the movie Jordan stood up and stretched. "I'm going to the bathroom, then I'm getting us more snacks." She informed Mako and shuffled her way out of the emotionless room as that horror movie literally sucked the life out of speechless Mako. How could Jordan act cool as an ice burg after watching those horrific scenes?

Mako jerked up from his beanbag and quickly skimmed left and right. The room was a very girl atmosphere, it smelled welcoming and like chocolate chip cookies. The lights flashed like a rainbow making Mako's eyes melt with colors. This is no time to be admiring the room that smelt like Betty Crocker's kitchen. Mako looked behind every picture frame, dresser, ceiling tiles, and even under her bed to see for trap doors. There was nothing. Mako found the stuffed animals that were staring him down like he was being observed under a teddy microscope. He shuddered with fear. Damn those toys are creepy. Quick thinking hit him in the head as he stuffed the tiny camera's inside. He heard Jordan's thick foot step grow closer to the door and dove into the bean bag.

"Back." She simmered her body down onto the beanbag and released her exhaustion with a deep exhale. "So, what do you want to do now?" Jordan asked Mako. He tried forcing a smile and shrugged off the question but then Jordan smiled with a ray of excitement flashing out.

"We should tell our secrets! Like girls in movies.." Jordan's face flustered with a red color. "Uhm..that's okay?" Mako raised an eyebrow, he didn't really have a secret to tell.

Wait secrets? This is perfect to know Jordan's plans and finally bust her. Mako lured in closer. "I'm listening.." He crawled closer to his beanbag. "Okay, so I never had my first kiss before." Jordan snickered.

"Not even with Paul?" Mako tried generating a newer tone to make it seem like he cared. Jordan sighed and then let out a series of giggles. "Nah, we didn't even date that long. He only felt bad for me." Jordan fell back onto the beanbag. Mako's lips slanted. "Well, that's too bad...uh..so what's the worst thing you ever done?" Mako laid flat on his stomach, placed his elbows on to the floor and rested his chin on both of his palms.

"You know, I may seem bad but I'm actually really innocent." Jordan slightly nodded as her eyebrows moved in a wormish manner. "So you don't do drugs?"

"I'm all talk, Maka." Jordan shook her head smiling. The smile was sweet, something Mako wouldn't expect, but it just surprised him. "Anyways, I don't."

"Never heard of Kishin?" Mako asked.

"The drug?"

Mako suddenly kneeled upright. He quickly nodded his head as in a manner of "yes tell me right now!" He looked excited, but he wanted to stand his guard.

"Yeah, I never got it. I mean, I think Phil and that other girl who sucked up to me this whole time got involved with it and now god knows where they are. They went missing.." Jordan tried shrugging it off, but she had no idea that those two people where dead.

Mako's pupil's dilated as he was closer to the real truth. Jordan is innocent. Or at least that is what she's saying, she honestly looks like she wouldn't be responsible for this anyways. Mako suddenly was lost into thought.

"Maka?" Jordan tried snapping him out of it. "Is everything right?" She asked to reassure Mako's mood. "Uh-yeah, I just remembered I have to study." Mako jittered his way to elevation. "Huh? For what?" Jordan continued with the questions, to her alarm, Mako did stand up a little bit to early.

"A quiz." Mako stiffened his posture. "A quiz? So? Those are like 5 points, you won't lose much." Jordan tried to hold in her laughter. "Uh, yeah I know." Mako shifted his eyes to the exit.

"Whatever you say, Albarn." Jordan stood up to escort Mako to the front door. "T-thanks for having me." Mako rushed his words. A tiny elevation appeared on the corner of Jordan's lips.

"Don't sweat it. I know Jazz is also my friend and all, but Maka, you're one of a kind. Maybe I should stop being a nasty person to people. Then I can actually sustain my relationships and not make any random enemies." Jordan told some shocking information for Mako to actually process in his mind.

"No problem. Good night." Mako ran out the door.

* * *

_Thompson-Evans Apartment_

"It's getting late. I wonder where Mako is?" Hikari was wiping the coffee table while Gray Star was seen eating (of course) on the couch.

"It's only eleven. I mean, despite his awful athletic skills, I'm pretty sure Mako can literally slice his way outta a sticky situation." Gray Star brought her fist up to her face and clenched it.

Hikari gazed into Gray Stary's fist and snickered. "I think he will."

The sound of the door opening and closing was heard as Gray Star and Hikari's head tilted to see who it was. Mako hung Hikari's coat and threw off Maka's heavy combat boots.

"How can anyone run in these?" Mako tried catching his breath. Gray Star snorted. "Chicken legs had a hard time coming home?"

"Nope, I just wanted to get home as soon as I could." Mako announced while finding a seat to sit on, he just sat next to Gray Star. Hikari's facial expression lit up as she asked a quesiton.

"So, did you finally put the cameras?"

Mako frowned and tried swaying away from the topic, after finding Jordan innocent. "Yeah..but I don-"

"Awesome! Just hook it up! You're the best, Mako!" Hikari handed him the HDMI cable. Gray Star walked to his room. "It's tha-"

"Not bad, squirt." Gray Star handed him his laptop. I guess they were really proud for him going out there and dressing up like a girl? He had no idea what was going on.

"Listen, girls." Mako held onto his head with frustration. Gray Star and Hikari stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to Mako. "I don't think Jordan is the right suspect." Mako sighed.

"Whaddya' mean? We both know she is." Gray Star crossed her arms. Hikari placed her hand on Mako's shoulder. "Ignore that, what do you mean?"

"Well, when I went over, she was telling me about how those two "dead" people Kidd was telling about. She said she has no idea what happened and she thinks they're missing because they had something to do with Kishin, and she said she's never tried it." Mako explained the situation.

Hikari still had an unsure expression. "Can we still just watch the webcam tonight and make sure?" Hikari asked. Mako shrugged. "I guess I can't argue with that." He played the webcam to live mode.

Gray Star, Hikari, and Mako sat down on the same couch and got to work on surveilling Jordan's late night activity.

They were up until 2 am, until Mako's eyes struggled to open or close so he lifted his eyelids. He felt heavy bricks on his shoulder and lap. Great, Hikari and Gray Star fell asleep on him. Mako pointed the remote to the T.V screen and replayed the clip. What? Jordan was up all night? She was...

Only watching T.V.

Mako was pretty sure she was innocent. He actually feels bad for her..


	21. Splitting Up: Tide In Affairs?

**Hello! I know you've already seen this chapter, but it was accidentally uploaded as 21. Read 21, a new chapter (the original one) was updated in order to replace it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_DCHS_

"So how do I get these off of me?" Mako was trying to pull off the pigtails that were stuck to the opposite sides of his hair like glue. He was moving his head back and fourth. Hikari held the phone against her chest and informed Mako that Kidd wouldn't be available till next wednesday to fix his hair problem.

"So, I guess you're still Maka for another week." Crona rested on the edge of the couch. "It's okay, I got used to the skirt." Mako snickered exchanging smiles with Crona.

"Guys, have any of you seen Gray Star? She still didn't do her part of our project and I can't be the only one working on this." A frown was written on Hikari's face.

"She's probably sleeping. In my bed." Mako threw his head back and released a groan. "_Who's_ sleeping in your bed." Gray Star suddenly appeared with her hands on hips.

"What a surprise, Gray Star is awake." Mako sarcastically made a remark. "Watch it Evans. Anyways, I suggest you stay in your girly attire, because it might help us find out more. I mean, we found out that Jordan's innocent so we can leave her alone now." Gray Star explained.

"I think I'm going to investigate on my own. You three should get started too, we shouldn't leave it all to Mako." Gray Star weakly smiled towards him. Mako reassured that smile with a sincere grin.

"That's true."

Gray Star pulled Soul's leather jacket that Crona was wearing. "Hey!"

"Sorry, man. Gotta investigate." She smirked and took the motorcycle keys. Crona shrugged and laid back. "She's motivated." Crona patted Hikari's shoulder and ran out the door.

* * *

Crona tried following Gray Star but he couldn't find her. She ran off, sped up on the motorcycle that it felt like he was chasing a seventy mile per hour vehicle. He was a little bit relieved to think that out of all the people, _Gray Star _felt the same way he did about Mako and this mission. However, he was lost as his shoes were tapping on the wet puddles of an alley he was walking into.

Faint voices were being overheard. "Don't mess up, dude." It sounded so familiar, like the voice was trying to cover his real voice. It was a familiar deepened voice. Unfortunately, Crona couldn't put his finger on it, instead his finger was tapping on his white gelled up hair.

* * *

Gray Star pushed the pedal with the heavy weight of her foot, circling around the decorative water fountain trying to find her way to a scene. She found herself parked to where she heard suspicious voices. She tried to keep herself unnoticeable as she stuffed her hands into her pockets and quietly walked in.

The noises of two boys and one girl was heard and that triggered Gray Star to stay behind the wall and not make a sound.

"By this sack, we put this in their drugs, drinks, or whatever high schoolers do nowadays, or ah, maybe even food, get them to get that feeling they want, while this substance is inserted and slowly takes their soul." A voice cackled.

Gray Star let out a gasp. "Shit." She quickly covered her mouth. She was cornered when she saw three familiar faces...she didn't believe who it was as she was quickly knocked unconcious.

* * *

"Gray Star...Gray Star!" Gray Star heard a familiar voice. She was struggling to open up her eyelids as she was slowly introduced to Crona's face. She found her self in his arms as she sat upright and felt her head.

"Shit.." She rubbed her head. "Dude, what that hell happened?" Crona looked around for any signs of evidence but there was nothing.

"I don't know. I just remembered coming here, hearing voices, and I went out cold.." She lost all her memory from that one hit.

"We should get out of here, it's freezing." Crona started the bike. "Uh, yeah." Gray Star was trying to get up. Crona put her arm around his shoulder and tried helping her up. Gray Star was still feeling her head, struggling to keep her eyes opened. She couldn't focus, she wanted to know what happened, but it wouldn't come to her memory.

"Gray Star I found you lying on the cold hard floor..." Crona started the engine and drove away. "Dude, I don't know. I need to get some sleep, man, go home." Her words were falling apart.

"Don't worry, do you wan-" Crona was interrupted by her snores, of course, she was already asleep.


	22. Sitting Down: Gray Star, You Okay?

_"Gray Star-Gray Star.."_

_"Where the hell am I?" _ Gray Star groaned and found herself on Hikari's bed with Mako, Crona, and Hikari surrounding her.

"What is this? A fest to praise my awesomeness?" Gray Star snorted but her eyes were circling around the room with confused with where she's at and what was happening.

"Don't you remember anything that happened?" Crona winced, he was surprised of how easily she could forget her memory.

"And there's this huge bump on your head." Hikari chimed in. She then asked Gray Star what had happened.

"Did you find anything out? Maybe she interacted with the master-mind of the plan or something.." Mako's pupils dilated. He held on to Gray Star's hand.

"Gray Star. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Gray Star thrusted her hand back. "Get your nerdy hands off of me. I-I don't remember. Would you three leave me alone please?" She inhaled with frustration.

"Guys, we're overwhelming her. Let's go." Crona placed his hands on Hikari and Mako's shoulder. The three exited the room. Gray Star exhaled and gazed into the ceiling.

"_Why can't I remember anything?" _ She thought to herself. She tried gaining back her memory thinking that she did uncover the big picture but that one knock out was getting in her way.

"MY STAAAAAAARRR!" Gray Star raised her eyebrow as she heard a faint yell grow closer to the door.

The door flew open with revelations of Black Star and Patty. "Are you okay?!" Black Star yelled through her ear while Patty was hysterically laughing. "The door flew! The door flew!" She couldn't contain the laughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay, would 'ja stop yellin' in my ear?" Gray Star narrowed her eyebrows and backed her head away from him.

Black Star snorted. "Sorry, kid. Hikari called and said you fell unconscious so we were worried about you." Black Star pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Momma Patty is here." Patty embraced Gray Star's head, closing her eyes, purveying of motherly love. "Too much love and affection.." Gray Star groaned.

"Oooo! Sorry!" Patty backed away and took a seat.

"So what happened?" Black Star stroked the bump on her head.

Crona opened the door and walked in with a warm wet towel and placed it on Gray Star's forehead.

"Crona and you weren't doing some crazy things right? I don't want you to be doing things with a guy three years older than you." Black Star squinted at Crona and leaned towards him. Crona backed away. "Huh?"

"Sit down dad, I went to investigate and I guess I was hit." Gray Star crossed her arms and slumped back.

"You shouldn't be running off on your own! I never went anywhere without my great big sis behind me! She could take on anything! She took down the Kishin!" Patty clenched her fist.

"She only helped, babe. I was the star of the show against the Kishin. Gray Star, did I tell ya, I ripped him limb from limb?" Black Star pointed to himself.

Crona sighed. "How long do you think Gray Star will be in this condition?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me, shark teeth? I'm no doctor. We're both as dumb as hell!" Black Star pointed to him and Patty as they both laughed.

A sweat appeared on Crona's face. _"I know I'm not smart but I'm not as bad as those two."_ He thought to himself.

"Gray Star, can we come in?" Hikari knocked as she waiting for Gray Star to nod. Mako and Hikari also took a seat.

"Is that Maka from the past? So cool! I want to see my past self!" Patty yanked on his fake pigtails.

"No-no. I'm Mako." Mako chuckled. "Why the hell are you dressed up like her?" Black Star looked confused. "Long story."

Black Star's pocket began to vibrate and the sound of his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and stared at the screen. "Great, it's Kidd." He rolled his eyes and answered.

"Black Star..Patty.." Kidd trailed off.

"Yeah?" They both said.

"I need you to help me fix the entrance of the Death Room. It's missing it's perfect symmetry and it's beginning to bother me."

"You never change. Honestly, all the missions we've done so far's been together." Black Star sounded annoyed.

"That's why I'm paying you." Kidd gritted his teeth.

"Geez calm down we're coming." Black Star rolled his eyes and hung up. "Patty let's go, your dumb meister is being such a nag." Black Star stood up and stretched. Patty cheered. "Okay!"

"Gray Star…be careful out there." Black Star stopped at the door.

"A rule of an assassin is to dissolve into the darkness. I think I'll do that in my further investigation. " Gray Star smirked.

A smile crept on Black Star's lips. "Remember to erase your breath."

"I do learn from the best." Gray Star nodded as Black Star disappeared.

"Alright then, I don't think I need to be Maka any longer. Can we please go to Kidd and ask him to take these pigtails off?"

"Right. I'll take you." Crona gabbed his keys and jacket with Mako following.

As the door was shut with everyone gone, Gray Star let out a sigh of relief and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"_What happened? I need to find out."_

Was all she thought.


	23. Christmas Eve: What is the Gift?

_It's been two weeks later after Gray Star was hit unconscious by who they seem to think is the enemy of this whole show. Fortunately, last week Gray Star was able to remember a quarter of what she heard. Or what she remembered she heard._

"So..you're ready?" Hikari brought a glass of water to Gray Star as she was amused by what was on T.V.

"Woahh! Did you see that Hikari? The Big Joe literally headlocked Archie Max down to the floor. Yeah!" Gray Star screeched at the T.V. Hikari furrowed her eyebrows.

"We can talk about wrestling later. Right now you gotta tell me!" Hikari poked Gray Star's shoulder.

"Alright. So, you know this Kishin substance? Apparently inside it is human souls to slowly give people the enhancement of being a kishin egg."

"So..it's like...indirectly taking the soul of a human?" Hikari stuttered.

Gray Star slowly nodded. "That's all I remember. And then...I guess I was knocked out." Gray Star held on to her head with dissapointment.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You got good information and that's about it." Hikari flashed a toothy smile and patted on Gray Star's shoulder. She returned the smile and continued cheering on the TV

"Hey guys." Crona threw his keys onto the table and leapt onto the couch. "What's up?" Hikari asked him, noticing the flyer in his hand.

"My bandmates gave me this. Christmas party this Friday. Maybe you, Mako, and Hikari can check it out."

"Why not you?" Hikari glanced at the paper and then back at Crona. "Heh...heh...I have after school detention."

Gray Star threw her head back and let out a long groan. "I have detention too...just remembered."

"That's okay. Mako and I can go instead then. But why this party" Hikari asked, with a squiggle on her lips.

"The guy's name is K. No one knows his real name so he might be the one." Crona shrugged.

"Great, now lemme finish this video." Gray Star clenched her fists in excitement

* * *

"Hurry up, Mako!" Hikari flattened out her skirt and was about to ring the door bell.

"Wait." He was holding these spy cameras and technology appliances.

"Whats with all the nuts n' bolts?" Hikari looked confused.

Mako winced. "They're to spy on this K kid."

"You gotta hide them! Uh-here, why don't you put it into my purse?" Hikari opened it up. Mako poured all of his technology in there. Hikari closed her bag and rang the door bell.

"Welcome." A boy with a santa hat greeted them inside. Hikari and Mako nodded and walked inside. Paul caught Hikari's appearance and shifted his way over to the two.

"Hey you!" Paul pecked Hikari's cheek and waved to Mako. "Oh..hey.." Hikari trailed off. Drat, he wasn't supposed to be there. He'll expect Hikari to be with him.

"Yes. Yes. Love you gotta go!" Hikari made a run for it. He looked confused. Man, does he have to be at every single party?

* * *

DCHS

Crona and Gray Star were seen sitting next to each other, bored out of their mind, waiting for detention to be over. Crona rested his elbow on the table and placed his chin on the palm of his hand. He sighed. "When are we going to get out of here?" He asked Gray Star.

Gray Star groaned. "Till eight."

"Enough. Thompson. Evans. I'm pretty sure you delinquents don't want detention tomorrow, too." The teacher in charge of detention walked over to the board and spelt is name on the board which spelt Mr. Carter.

"I'm used to it by now." Gray Star rolled her eyes.

"Same here." Crona sighed.

"Why is your hair white? You think your so fancy dying it white?" Mr. Carter snapped at Crona, ruffling his hair. He stared into his eyes. "Red? Are you trying to be like those fancy vampires to get the girls?" Mr. Carter squinted towards him.

"What are you talking about?" Crona raised an eyebrow while there was Gray Star snickering. "What about you girl, fancy getting a tattoo at such young age?" Mr. Carter crossed his arms glaring at her star tattoo.

"Actually my dad got it for me." Gray Star retorted. "Oh..you must have one..heck of a family." Mr. Carter trailed off, looking a bit freaked out.

"Anyways, you better be on your best behavior. I can't deal with evils like you two." He sat down and Gray Star noticed a pin on his shirt.

"No..way..is that...The Big Joe?" Gray Star's eyes widened at the sight of the pin. Mr. Carter glanced at his pin and returned the excited expression. "Yes! I love him..no way don't tell me you love him too!" Mr. Carter wagged his fingers with excitement.

Gray Star nodded her head frantically. "I've never met anyone who liked him too!"

"Huh?" Crona was confused with what was going on. "I thought you were into wrestling, you know, by your name. Gray Star: The perfect wrestlers name." Mr. Carter looked astonished.

Gray Star snickered. "I'm just cool, yeah know. Crona and I have this friendship bond because I am cool, right?" Gray Star nodded. As good friends Crona and Gray Star are (Like much better friends compared to Mako and Gray Star) Crona wasn't into wrestling so he was confused.

"I have no idea what is happening." Crona shook his head.

"Did you know there is a match between Big Joe and Wrestler Archer? Are you going to see it?" Mr. Carter asked as his voice raised with excitement.

'I would but..." Gray Star stared at the detention sign.

Mr. Carter turned around and looked a little bit dissapointed. "Oh..right.."

"Maybe this time?" Gray Star smirked.

"Fine! Go! And let me know what happens!" Mr. Carter chuckled.

"Alright!" Gray Star stood up and headed for the door. Crona quickly brought his head up from the table. "Can I go with her?!" He nodded his head. "No." Mr. Carter made it clear.

Crona sighed. "Sorry!" Gray Star peeped her head through the window.

* * *

Hikari smiled at the text message she received from Gray Star saying she's free and that she's at the apartment watching the wrestling match. Hikari quickly informed Mako that the coast was clear and they both can sneak into K's room.

"Alright. You put those cameras in places, I'll search." Hikari opened the drawer and ruffled through his stuff. Mako screwed opened the air vent and stuck a camera inside. "Area one is clear, Ms. Shingami." Mako smirked and stuffed the screwdriver in his pocket.

"Good. His side tables are clear too, Tech-boy." She exchanged smirks back at him. Mako's eyes widened as he stopped everything he was doing. "Woah." He said.

"What?!" Hikari looked alarmed as his focus automatically was interrupted to face the bookshelf. "There's like a ton of books I haven't read! I gotta check one out!" Mako pulled a book out.

"Mako, as great as this is, we can't do that! We got something to do." Hikari warned him. Mako nodded and tried putting a book back, but for some reason the bookshelf next to it opened...like a door. It lead to a stair case. Also, his book dropped onto the floor.

"Woah.." Mako was amused by what they just uncovered. It was dark and releasing a cold wind from the empty atmosphere that was awaiting them, but before they made it down the stairs, the door was locked. It didn't look abandoned though, it seemed as if someone was in there recently. "Before we break in, check for presence." Mako informed Hikari. She nodded and touched the door. "I don't detect any souls. Let's go." She tried looking for a key. As she was occupied in search, Mako shrugged and transformed his arm into a blade and picked on the lock.

"Is this what you wanted?" Mako asked. She blushed and opened the door. "Damn, it's so dark in here." She looked for a light switch. They turned on the lights and the room was filled with...

Hikari stuff? There was pictures of Hikari EVERYWHERE. Including her hair strands, the perfume she wears, dolls, body billows, a...mannequin?"

Mako and Hikari's heads shifted left and right, creeped out by what they were seeing. "W-why is my face everywhere?" Hikari cried in fear. "I hear nosies!" Hikari frantically searched the left side of the room while Mako took charge of the right. They both shuffled left and right until they bumped into each other.

"Dah!" Mako felt his head. "In there!" They went for the basket.

"So squished..no space! I can't breath! I get squirmy you know, and I sw-" Mako was squirming and whining. "Mako stop." Hikari tried listening to voices.

"Hikari darling, did you miss me?" K stroked his Hikari mannequin. "Why yes, Karen." He changed his voice to a high pitched tone. "Karen?" Mako whispered sounding confused.

"I'll be right back." Karen smirked and walked up the stairs.

"What do we do? If he's really the guy in charge of this, he might kill us." Hikari shook her hands in fear trying to think of a plan. "Check what he's doing right now, while I think of something."

Mako peeped out the door and with drawled his face in disgust.

"What?!" Hikari gently slapped his cheeks and felt his forehead. "He's in his boxers." Mako sat down and drew his legs to his chest.

"Wait! I'll call Gray Star for back up! Hikari dialed her number.

"Yoooo." Gray Star answered

"Gray Star. We need you to come right now. Mako and I are stuck in K's room. ME AND MAKO ARE ALONE IN SOME CREEPY BASEMENT. We need you to come." Hikari's words were stumbling.

"Oooooo. You and Mako doin' some kinky shit down there?"

Hikari yelled into the phone. "GET YOUR ASS HERE." And hung up. Gray Star took her phone away from her ear and rolled her eyes. "Geez she didn't have to yell..." She stood up and grabbed the keys of her motorcycle and ran off.

Karen came down stairs still in his boxers and raised his eyebrows up and down at the Hikari mannequin.

"Oh god..." Hikari looked like she wanted to cry. "Don't tell me he's going to..."

"Am I sexy yet, Hikari?" Karen smirked at the doll. Hikari now looked like she wanted to throw up. "Can Gray Star please hurry up?"

* * *

"Of course when you bring Mako with you to a misson, of course you're going to be stuck in a problem." Gray Star mumbled to herself and made her way into K's room. She tried thinking of a plan, and this was her last resort plan.

She knocked the door.

"K? You in here?"

"Someone noticed my presence!" Karen leapt up the stairs. Gray Star saw him walk up the stairs in his boxers. She raised her eyebrows. "Gray Star? What are you doing here?" K interrogated her.

She was rather shocked than surprised. Her words began to slowly speak. "Uh..I wanted to um...see you..." Gray Star stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"What? You don't like me. You threw a pizza at my face the other day and then called me string bean and made me carry you up the stairs." K crossed his arms.

Gray Star sympathetically raised her eyebrows. "Uh- I came here to make it up. I actually...admire your hot b-body..." She stared at his pale non muscular figure.

_Geez, this guy is a less sex appeal than Mako._ She thought.

K smiled. "Really? You really think so?" A thin smile appeared on his face. As she was stalling, Mako and Hikari crept from behind the door and tried making their way to the bathroom (It had another door that led outside)

Gray Star wore a fake smile and nodded quickly. "Well then..I assume that's why you came..but everyone knows my room is off limits, you shouldn't have come here." K furrowed his eyebrows.

Mako and Hikari almost made it to the bathroom until Mako slipped on the book that was dropped earlier and fell. K quickly turned his head around. "You two?! Gah! Hikari?!" His mouth almost dropped.

Now, here is...the death of the three.

* * *

Gray Star, Mako, and Hikari all exchanged guilty glances with each other facing a crossed armed boy. "Well...any explanations?"

"We wanted to do a thing for my science project called...what goes on in a scrawny boys room!" Gray Star opened her mouth and nodded quickly.

"Uh...merry christmas? We wanted to give you a present! Christmas is tomorrow, yeah?" Mako nodded quickly.

Hikari squeezed her forehead and sighed.

"Why were you really down there?" K squinted.

Hikari sighed again. "You-your in charge of the Kishin substance, aren't you?" Hikari asked him.

They all looked at him deep in to his eyes as he was nervously sweating. Mako rubbed his palms together feeling sweat rain down on him.

"No..actually, I've heard, but never tried." K sighed.

"What?"

"I act like one of the cool kids, but I'm not really..it's just an act I guess." K shrugged it off.

Hikari stood up and pointed at him. "Then why is your name K? It obviously stands for Kishin, doesn't it?!"

K snickered and shook his head. "I'm sure you already know. It stands for Karen. My parents are stupid and named me Karen."

"Then what's with that secret basement?" Gray Star asked not knowing of what was going on.

"Oh..well..since Mako and Hikari snooped around there, it's my trophy of Hikari love." Karen sighed.

He then turned around and looked at Hikari with a loving stare. "So would you-"

"No!" She yelled.

"But-"

"I have a boyfriend!" She yelled louder.

"Well..your friend Mako...he isn't that bad looking.." He grinned at Mako.

"Mako?! He looks like a turd though!" Gray Star scoffed. Hikari and Mako winced at her.

"Well, Mako?" K stammered.

"Uh. I'm sorry I'm not interested." Mako made a run for it. Hikari and Gray Star also followed Mako out.

Yet another person that was over estimated, was crossed out of the list.

"So, that ruined my christmas eve." Hikari stuttered.

"Yeah, now we need to go back to phase one again." Mako sighed.

"Ugh, all I want is egg-nog and christmas cookies. Let's not worry about this one. C'mon, let's enjoy christmas!" Gray Star ran outside and threw a snowball at Mako.

"Ah! My back it's so cold! Gray Star, you know my skin is sensi-" Gray Star didn't listen and still continued to throw snowballs at Mako.

"Merry Christmas.." Hikari sighed.


	24. Summary

"So, let's summarize so far." Gray Star brushed her fingers onto the edge of the couch and flicked off lint that stuck onto her fingers. Mako walked to the living room with a tray that had four glasses filled with Coke.

"Gray Star could you not mess the living room? I just cleaned it." Mako sat the tray down, eyeing her. Crona lurked out from his room and jumped on the one person couch. "Hey guys. Just finished strumming some tunes." He nodded.

"Please don't jump on the couch." Mako hummed, but sounded rather annoyed.

"I'm back!" Hikari closed the door behind her and sat next to Gray Star. Mako took a seat next to Hikari as Gray Star faced the T.V

"New Year!" She grabbed the glass of Coke and chugged the whole thing down. Mako stared at her in disgust. "Less than a second?"

"Shut up."

"So, what's your cue?" Hikari snickered, asking Gray Star the question.

"So, since it's a New Year, let's recap what has been happening. Shall we?" Gray Star turned and faced Hikari and Mako and then nodded to Crona.

* * *

"Gray Star you were supposed to re-cap for the readers." Mako gathered the glasses onto the tray. "Give me some time, boy." Gray Star snapped.

"It's been an _hour._ Crona and Hikari even got bored. Wait?! Where did they even go?" Mako turned his head around searching for the two.

"I'm taking a shower!" Hikari singsonged through the walls of the bathroom.

"Alright, so the story bega-" He was interrupted by Gray Star who gave him a wet-willy. "Silly Mako, trying to steal the show from me. Try harder next time, nerd boy." Gray Star barked.

"But I thought you hated the attention!"

"Don't make me kill you!"

"Who are you two talking too?" Crona stared at the screen that was being typed with words. "Are you talking to the computer again?" Crona crossed his arms.

"What? You say it like it's a bad thing!" Mako argued. "See, I told you it's a dorkish idea telling people our story!" Gray Star flicked Mako on the head. "Is dorkish even a word?" Mako scrunched his nose.

"How about we start with me: how cool I am." Crona began to type his life story.

"Mmmm-no!" Mako pushed him away and frantically pressed the backspace button.

There was a pile of arguing and fighting while Hikari noticed the computer was vacant. "Ooo, maybe I should try." She brushed her wet hair and began to type:

* * *

_Hikari: So, we begin with the year 0 where we all are born. _

_Shortly after the Kishin was trapped onto the moon, Stein and Marie have their baby which we never got to be friends with (he's a little bit older than us...well, okay, he's two years older than Crona, but he's kinda a dissecting loving freak. _

_Alright, then we go to having Maka and Soul dating, they have a kid when Maka is 18 (well she was obsessed with following her mother's footsteps, right?) causing her to get married the next year._

_Then we have my parents, Liz and Kidd, who Kidd finally realizes there his more to life than just symmetry and that Liz was his soulmate all along. He marries her and have me when they're 21! _

_Then shortly after Patty and Black Star fall in love and have Gray Star the same time as me, and Mako came along shortly after us. _

_Then a few years later Gray Star has two obnoxious twin siblings. _

_Crona, Gray Star, Mako and I are childhood friends. I never knew I'd actually like someone like Gray Star but I guess opposites attract? _

Crona noticed Hikari typing and peered over her shoulder to see what she was writing. "What the hell, Hikari? You were supposed to summarize the story, not our life story-or or even way back then!" Crona crossed his arms.

_Right, sorry. _

_So, then we have Crona and Mako partnering up since Crona's a scythe-meister, and hey! Scythe was right in front of his eyes! Then there was me partnering up with Gray Star who has meister abilities, but found out she was a weapon so be then partnered up. _

"Hikari, that's the prologue stuff. Get to chapter 1 already!" Crona yelled at her.

_There we go, my annoying friend yelling at me._

"Hey, I saw that!"

_So, Mako and Crona has only obtained one soul while Gray Star and Hikari kept messing up. Why am I typing in third person? Yeah okay. Dad then assigned us extra lessons that we refused to do. We heard that there was a secret mission of suspicious activity in DCHS. The four of us decides to investigate. However, Maka prevented Mako and Crona from coming with us because she thought they couldn't handle it._

_Mako and Crona run away, Maka finds out-_

"Oh are you at the part with Mako's naggy mom?" Gray Star bent over and squinted at the words being typed.

"Anyways." Hikari shut her eyes with frustration and gritted her teeth.

_I talked to Maka in order to let Mako and Crona to come with us. That commenced our regular lives. Crona joins a band, I get a boyfriend, Gray Star gets detention, and Mako is always studying. That's what our daily lives were like. Nothing much happened until I met a hag named Jordan. Gray Star and Mako tried spying on her finding out that she may or may not killed her friends since they "sold the product"_

"Oh yeah, that day..." Mako trailed off and shuddering at memories while Gray Star rolled her eyes.

She_ had this tight grudge against me including on almost spilling mustard on me during my first performance. _

_Then came halloween where we battled a whole bunch of Kishin eggs out of the blue. Literally didn't know where they came from._

"Mmmm so much yummy souls!" Gray Star cheered from the distance.

We_ then had to think quick so we got Mako to dress up like his mother back in the day (because he looks just like her already!) Mako found out that she's innocent so we were stuck to phase 1._

_Gray Star then went on her own to find out more, and she actually encountered them but had her memory knocked out. All she remembered was humans were being killed and their souls were being inserted in substances to enhance them into being Kishin eggs. Following them to a path of evil._

_We then get to Christmas, where K (Karen) holds a party. We obviously thought he was in charge since he wouldn't reveal his name so we snuck into his room. Unfortunately, you'd think he'd be partying, but he was in his room while we were investigating. Mako slipped us into this creepy room that was based off of a love tribute to me. How scary is that? We then almost get caught so we call Gray Star up to save us, but Mako had to fall causing us to get caught._

_"_Damn it Mako, you're such an idiot." Gray Star shook her head.

_We were afraid that it was the death of us so we tried getting out of trouble. However, he wasn't the guy we were looking for, so now we're back to phase one._

"So finished typing?" Crona read over the paragraph that was written. "Chyea. It was a handful." Hikari shook her head and sighed. "And after a one thousand word essay, we still didn't get anywhere." Mako sighed.

"Well, let's not just dope around here! C'mon Hikari, let's go!" Gray Star gabbed Hikari's arm and ran out the door. "Hey." Crona placed his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"We should follow them, let's go. We need to practice our technician skills." His eyes followed Hikari.. Mako nodded and exchanged smiles and they both ran out the door.


	25. New Year, New Girl: Second Guessing?

New Years meant new beginnings for Hikari and Mako, as they were seen cleaning up the apartment. Actually, it was cleaning up after Gray Star who was seen lying down on the couch (as usual). This was Gray Star's attitude towards a new year: it's just another day, who cares? What's the big deal of a change in a second, minute, hour, or even a day? January 1st is still the same as October 1st. A new day in the year to her meant nothing. It's just as same as the day transitioning from a Thursday to a Friday. So she didn't see the real big fuss about it.

Crona's view? Who cares? That's what he thought.

Mako was trying to broom under Gray Star's legs, where she extended it onto the coffee table. Mako sharply inhaled. "Gray Star, would you kindly move your legs away from the broom?"

"Mako? Would'ja move your broom from under my legs?" She started to mock him. "Very funny." He rolled his eyes and proceeded to clean up after her.

"Well, that's the last of it." Hikari set aside the cleaning supplies and sat onto the couch.

"Alright." Crona actually cleaned an area. Mako finally finished and joined the rest of them.

Gray Star sat upright and stretched. "Well time for a workout-! Ah! Where did my numchucks go?" She patted her sides and felt the couch. She felt her sides and legs. "Ah damn it, they're hooked on to the handle bars of the motorcycle." She threw the keys at Mako.

"Go be a doll and get me my numchucks, would ja?"

"But..it's cold outside." Mako gazed out through the window.

"We're in Nevada. It's not cold." Gray Star groaned.

"You know, I'm sick." Mako argued.

Gray Star gasped in sarcastic pity. "Aw, is noodle legs here going to catch a cold?"

"It's freezing too, the bike is parked into the shed from across the street!" Mako protest.

"Do it, boy!" She squinted.

Mako pouted. "Ah, fine." He crossed his arms and scaled down the stairs. Going down the stairs was him muttering words under his breath. He felt his arms.

"Stupid Gray Star making me do her shit. Ah-Choo!" He sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"Why are you cold?" A voice was heard behind him. He turned around to see a new face of a girl standing behind him. She wore a warming smile and made eye contact with him, even tilting her face while chuckling. She was a new face indeed and someone who caught his attention. With brunette hair flowing along with the wind and glistening viridian eyes, this image surely caught Mako's attention.

"I'm Lina, I'm in twelfth grade, and I'm new here." She introduced her self and extended her arm to meet her hand with Mako's. Mako hesitated to reach out for her from being nervous. He awkwardly chuckled.

"Uh, I'm Mako. I'm a freshman..here." He trailed off, making the conversation a little bit awkward judging by how his eye focus was kept away from Lina. She hesitated to stay and talk but asked him what he was doing outside when he looked sick.

"So..why are you out here?" She fought her hesitation against an urge of curiousity. Mako snapped out of his loss of focus and payed his attention back to her with eyes lit up with alarm. "Oh! My frien-er um roommate unwillingly forced me to get out here and get her numchucks."

"Your roommate? Well, did she know you're in this condition?" She raised her eyebrows and walked closer to Mako to touch his forhead. Mako's veins twitched and nervously jittered as he was felt by her touch.

"Uh, she kind of forced me too. Along with my other roommate, but don't worry she's my friend." Mako laughed. Lina appeared to look unsure judging by the elevation of her eyebrow. She placed her hands on her hips.

"If they were your friends, they wouldn't make you go out while you're sick." Lina mentioned. Mako sighed. "Yeah. It was nice meeting you. I better go inside or Gray Star will beat me up."

"So you're roommates with two other girls?" Lina was a little bit surprised but Mako shook his head not finding a problem. "Yeah, and my brother, Crona."

"Oh, Crona. He's that hot junior kid." She snickered. Mako's eyes trailed away. "You look nothing like him! But you're still pretty cute." She batted her eyelashes. Mako's eyes met with hers, seeming shocked. "No one has ever called me cute compared to my brother."

"That's because I can see the truth." She giggled and skipped away. She then made a stop and turned around. "You shouldn't have gone out there. You'll get sick. Geez, what kind of friends do you have?" Lina made that question stay in Mako's mind. He did think about the way Gray Star treated him since they were babies and how Hikari would usually agree.

So what kind of friends are they?


	26. The Late Night Dinner: Confessions Made?

_Thompson-Evans Apartment_

"Annnnnd done." Hikari added a cherry on top of her cake and stood back, crossing her arms. She was staring at the cake with awe. "Check it out, it's for desert tonight. I'm sure you'll love it, Mako." Hikari presented the cake for him.

"Man, make sure you save some for me." Mako's eyes was glued to his phone, typing quickly. Hikari raised an eyebrow and tried to shrug it off. "Uh..save?"

"Yeah..I'm going to have dinner with Lina tonight." Mako mumbled, still stuck onto his phone. Hikari appeared to be annoyed. "Don't you think you've been with this Lina girl too much?"

Mako put his phone down and faced Hikari. "Yeah. And?"

"I just wanted to spend more time with you." Hikari raised her voice. She turned around. The door then opened introducing Gray Star's presence.

"Hello ladies. That includes you, Mako." Gray Star smirked pointing at him. Mako didn't answer and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Gray Star was already at the fridge, pulling out her grilled chicken sandwhich.

"He has a date with his new girlfriend." Hikari muttered with her eyes beaming at Mako. Mako gasped with denial. "She isn't my girlfriend. Even if she was, what's wrong with it? You don't see me stopping you from being with Paul!"

"Me and Paul's romance have nothing to do with you ditching Gray Star and I!" Hikari yelled after him.

Gray Star gawked. "Girlfriend? So did you like pay her to do that?"

Mako rolled his eyes and stormed out the door.

* * *

Lina picked a booth at Death City's infamous fast food restaurant. Here she was, tapping her fingers onto the table, awaiting for Mako's arrival. Mako entered and looked both ways in sight of Lina. He then spotted her and pointed in her direction and headed over to take a seat across from her. Lina sighed with relief. "There you are."

Mako smiled at her. "Don't worry, I didn't get eaten by bears." He then squinted and thought it was the cheesiest thing he ever said, but was relieved when he heard giggles.

"I ordered for us." Lina returned the smile. The two anticipated an awkward dinner, for Mako it was because of the fuss with Gray Star and Hikari, and Lina with something else that hasn't been revealed yet.

"I just got into an argument with Gray Star and Hikari, so I'm sorry if I seem cold...or mean..or whatever." Mako mumbled. Lina raised her eyebrows. "About?"

"I'm just always with you all the time apparently."

Lina took a deep breath, mainly of annoyance, and rolled her eyes. Mako looked confused at her facial expression. "Wh-what's wrong?"

She tried looking away, quickly tapping her fingers on the table, and resting her chin onto the palm of her hand. "If they were really your friends, you wouldn't let them control you like that."

Mako narrowed his eyes and gazed into his coke and didn't say anything. He just sat there quietly. "I guess that's just in the way now." Lina quietly whispered. Mako perked an eyebrow and locked his eyes into Lina's. "In..the..way?" He asked. Lina buried her face into her crossed arms. "Geez...uh.."

He didn't say anything, only tapped her. "Mako...I kinda...I mean, it's only been a few weeks and all."

Mako's eyebrows arched when he was catching on to something she might say. He wasn't getting there yet, but it sure was taking her a long time to spit out what she had to say.

"You're s-so sweet Mako. I never met anyone like you, and it is early b-but I'm sure of it." She stammered. Mako's eyes followed her fingers tapping rapidly onto the desk.

A red shade was colored on her chin and was risen to her forehead. She spat her words out. "Will you...go out with me?"

Mako's eyes widened. "Wow...well...that was...unexpected."

Lina sighed and buried her face into her palms.

"And I barley know you too..." Mako trailed off. "I knew it." She mumbled through her palms.

Mako narrowed his eyebrows.

"But O.K" He agreed.

"Really?" Her eyes perked with happiness. He smiled. "Yeah, there will be no problem." Lina stared at the table one more time but then looked him in the eye. "Then let's get out of here. Let's do something fun." Her eyelashes batted, and she stood up to take him out for a walk.

* * *

The sky was painted dark purple and glistening stars were added to the scenery. Lina and Mako were seen star gazing on the grassy floor, laying down for hours.

"So Gray Star bullies you a lot?" Lina turned her head and faced him. Mako shrugged. "Well, she doesn't mean it."

Lina narrowed her eyebrows. "But it seems like she does mean it. Does Hikari do anything about it?" She asked him. Mako shook his head. "I don't recall any time. She does tell her to calm down from time to time, but that's about it." Mako paid his attention back to the stars.

Lina closed her eyes and smiled. "Well now that you're with me, you don't have to worry about being hurt."

Mako frowned. "I never realized I was treated like that...I don't know. Everyone sees me as a baby, weak, and emotionless." He sighed and closed his eyes along with her.

"I don't see you that way." She extended her arm to read the time. "Oh shoot. I got to go." Lina grabbed her stuff and quickly shot up from the floor. "Oh yeah, it's l-late." Mako stuttered. Lina waved and ran back to her home, only, she ran back to Mako and pecked her lips onto his and ran back away.

Mako widened his eyes and touched his lips. He didn't know whether to feel warm...or...confused...since they barely know each other.


	27. Lina and Mako: What's Raveling Up?

Hikari stared towards the mirror image of herself, fixing her hair, and adjusting her collar.

"Hurry up Gray Star!" Hikari yelled through bathroom. She heard a long groan coming from the living room. "Ughghghgh, do I _have_ to go? Why can't I eat at home?" Gray Star tried protesting out of her lazy mode. Hikari eyed the bathroom door with irritation and sighed. "There's going to be buffalo chicken wings." Her voice was monotone, but that just changed Gray Star's voice the other way around. "Sold! However, I don't see why we need to go on a dinner date with Makwad and that Lina chick." Gray Star leaned against the other side of the bathroom door and her voice was muffling. "It's not a double date, he just wants to tell us something." Hikari sounded angry.

Gray Star squinted. "Hey, are you okay? You seem to be uneasy."

Hikari gasped in offense. "Uneasy? I'm fine, I just am a tad bit annoyed. That's all." She applied on lipgloss and smacked her lips.

"I'm here if you want to talk." Gray Star softened her voice. Hikari exhaled. "It's fine."

"If you want to tell me when you're ready, you can. I'll always be ears..." Gray Star trailed off and tried to find out ways where she could help. Gray Star didn't do it just to help, but she just really cared.

"Anyways, let's go." Hikari unlocked the door and flattened her beige skirt.

* * *

Gray Star and Hikari moved around the resturant in search of Mako and Lina. Gray Star pointed to them and Hikari followed.

"Hi, Mako. Lina. How are you?' Hikari pushed back her chair, sat down, folded her arms, and smiled. Gray Star slid on to the edge of the seat and slouched. "Sup." She found a tooth pic on the table and used it to pick on her teeth.

"We already ordered. You a salad. And...Gray Star..a mega buffalo chicken supreme extra fat grande." Mako shivered in disgust. "Ah, thanks Makifer." Gray Star jabbed his shoulder in thanks. Mako rubbed his arms.

"Are you okay?" Lina rubbed his shoulder. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's okay. That's Gray Star's way of saying thank you." Mako squinted directly at her. Gray Star munched on her chicken. "Quit bein' a baby, Evans."

Hikari eyed Lina, while the other three continued to eat their food. After they were done eating, Lina also folded her arms, waiting to say what she wanted to say.

"Uh, guys." Mako pointed towards Lina. "I have something to say."

"Oh do you now?" Hikari tapped her fingers against the surface of the table.

"Lina and I..." Mako started.

"Are dating." Hikari finished it for him. "Uh..yeah.." Lina trailed off, she didn't expect Hikari to finish it for her. Gray Star spat out her soda on Mako's face. Mako wiped his face and closed his eyes with frustration. Gray Star snorted. "So how much did Mako pay you?"

Lina narrowed her eyebrows. "He didn't pay me...I just really like him."

Gray Star wagged her fingers. "You're not blind right? I mean, just look at him."

Lina crossed her arms. "He's cute."

"B-but he's all skin and bones!" Gray Star refrained herself from cracking up. "I don't care." Lina gritted her teeth.

"Mako, you barley know her!" Hikari accidentally blurted those words out.

"I knew you wouldn't care. All you want is what's best for yourself." Mako stood up and put on his jacket.

He was getting ready to leave. Hikari remained angry. Gray Star stood up. "Wait don't go!"

Mako stopped at the door. "Can I at least have your steak?!" Gray Star pleaded. Mako rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable." Lina followed him out the door.

Gray Star pulled Mako's food to her.

"Gray Star!" Hikari scolded her. "What!? He didn't' say no.."

* * *

Mako and Lina stopped walking and found a hill to sit on. The first thing Mako did was cross his legs and thought for a moment. "Is everything alright? If it's me, I-"

"No you're fine. It's just that you're right. Hikari doesn't want what's best for me and Gray Star doesn't appreciate me at all." Mako fell back on to the ground. Lina followed him. "Maybe she's just concerned." Mako shook his head. "No, that can't be it. Why does she even care who I date? She's the one who started dating Paul the first day they met!"

"Is she still dating Paul?"

"Yes." Mako gritted his teeth. "Maybe she just cares?"

"Maybe, but what about Gray Star?" He mumbled. Lina snickered. "She's a horrible friend."

Mako frowned.

"Well I wouldn't say she's horrible."

"Are you serious? After the way she treated you? After all I don't recall her being nice to you once. Hikari hasn't even backed you up against her." Lina sat back up and glared at Mako. Mako shook it off.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say." He told her and went into deep thought. Gray Star has been nothing but nasty to him his whole life. He never knew why. He's known Hikari and Gray Star his whole life and the first memory he had with her was so vague. It wasn't a good memory either.

_10 years ago:_

_"Mommy, Gray Star pushed me off the slide again." Mako rubbed his eyes and pointed towards his bloody elbow. "Can we go home now?" Mako teared up. _

_"It's okay, let me fix that up." Surprisingly, Maka had a first aid kit and wrapped a bandage over his elbow. She waved as Mako ran back to Hikari and Gray Star. Before he made it back Maka called Gray Star over._

_A few minutes later, Gray Star stomped her way to Hikari and Mako. Mako hid behind Hikari. "Aw, I'm a human shield?" Hikari whined, but didn't move._

_Gray Star gritted her teeth. "You told on me?" _

_"My elbow was bleeding and I needed some help!" Mako protested. "When we go home for snacks, let's just say, you're going down, doofus." Gray Star kicked sand towards him. Hikari only told Gray Star to calm down. _

Gray Star has been so cruel to him for as long as he remembered, and he never knew why. Was she jealous of something or not? And did Hikari ever do anything about it?

"Mako?" Lina snapped out of it.

Mako squinted while facing the sky.

"If I'm not appreciated, I think it's in my best interest to ignore my so called two best friends for a while."

Lina crossed her arms. "It's sad that you even called them your best friends to begin with."


	28. The Next Step:Mako v Hikari & Gray Star?

_~One Month Later~_

It was a friday evening, darkness had already arose and Hikari was spending time with Paul. Paul pulled away from a simple kiss and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay? Something seems to be bothering you, 'Kari." Paul observed her expression.

She sighed. "I don't know. I just have a lot on my mind." Paul shook his head and played a little bit with her hair. "Something getting to you?"

"Yeah." She looked away. He leaned in again, but then his phone rang. It was a text message. "Oh shoot." He whispered to himself. Hikari cocked her head to the side. "Is everything alright, Paul?" She asked him. "Uh-y-yeah, something important came up with family. I'll see you tomorrow." He pecked her cheek and walked to the door. He met Crona there and waved. Then, he headed out.

Crona wiped his wet hands off with a towel. "Where's Mako? We're supposed to go home for a bit today." He asked Hikari.

"He's with his girlfriend." Hikari rolled her eyes.

Gray Star kicked the trashcan over. "Ahh! He's been with her every single day. He hasn't been home for a proper week." She crossed her arms.

"Well you have been picking on them." Hikari thought that Gray Star found it hysterical that Mako actually found himself a date and she hasn't done so herself. .

"Well lets be real here! Who would go for Mako out of all the guys? I mean there's Crona!" She pointed at him. Crona patted his chest with agreement.

Hikari sighed. "Gray Star don't you think he's doing this to get away from us?" She asked.

Gray Star relaxed her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

_"Mako! Are you going to join us for our usual movie nights?!" Hikari started setting up the coffee table._

_"Nah. I'm going to be with Lina tonight." He stared at himself through the mirror, fixing his jacket._

_Hikari crossed her arms. "You never have time for us. What happened?"_

_Mako checked the room. "Gray Star isn't listening right?" Hikari wrinkled her eyebrows and shook her head._

_"It's nice to get away, you know?"_

_"What are you talking about? You can't just always ditch us because of that Lina girl." Hikari protested._

_"Well, she treats me well. I'm sick of being mentally and physically abused by Gray Star. You know that she hurts me. Then there's you who laughs along with her. I'm sick of it. She never makes me happy." Mako aggressively ran the comb through his hair._

_Hikari relaxed the tension of her face. "Well I can always tell her to stop it. She might not ag-"_

_"It's not just that. I feel….like I'm not good enough." Mako sighed._

_"What are you talking about?" Hikari gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Mako sighed._

_"I'm not appreciated." He sucked his teeth._

_"I know it's in Gray Star's nature to be obnoxious sometimes, but she does take it too far so you are right. Just remember she will always be there for you. She might not show it, but it's there." Hikari smiled._

_"And what you? Why don't you appreciate me? I thought so." He went for the door._

"Gray Star, don't you feel just a little bit bad?" Hikari toughened her tone.

"What are you talking about?" Gray Star winced her eyes. "Guyyyyss, I really need to go. Is Mako coming?" Crona tried breaking up the little quarrel.

"You're so mean to Mako. I mean, yeah, I get it it's your nature. Sometimes going to far happens though. He finally has someone that makes him happy, and we're ruining that for him too. This whole month you've been making fun of him and her, and I haven't been approving. Embarrassing him in front of her. When can you just stop?" Hikari crossed her arms.

Gray Star faced the floor, fiddling her fingers in guilt. She walked to the door. "You aren't going to buy more chicken!" Hikari yelled.

Gray Star stammered. "I-I'm not. There's something I need to fix." And she ran out the door. Hikari rubbed her wrists feeling bad for talking to Gray Star like that.

"So…is Mako coming?" Crona asked.

"No!" Hikari yelled after the numerous times she heard that. She ran to the corridor and followed Gray Star. "Wait! I'm coming with you." Hikari stopped her. Gray Star intensely stared at her and Hikari cocked her head towards her shoulder and flashed a toothy smile. "Not so angry anymore, huh?" Gray Star smirked.

* * *

"Hey, Lina!" Mako waved. "Ah! Ready for our one month anniversary?" Lina simpered. Mako blushed. "Haha, yeah." She held on to his hand. They both sat down the logs and gazed into the starry night.

"Isn't tonight so beautiful?" Lina smiled. 'It sure is. It makes you happy, doesn't it?" Mako smirked.

"Yeah, but not as how happy you make me." She poked his chest. "Oo! Let me give you something." Mako handed her a box. It was a necklace. Lina covered her mouth with awe. "Oh my gosh, I love it!" She wore it around her neck. "You are the best." She rubbed his upper arm.

He nodded with approval. "Oh wait. I gotchu' something. I remember I heard you talking about it." She took out a little bag and showed him a pill.

"Medicine?" A confused smile appeared on Mako. "No, silly! It's a secret, but I'll tell you. It's K!" She whispered. Mako's eyes dilated. "Wh-what?"

"That drug you and your friends were trying to get in the beginning of the year. Remember? Everyone called you guys DWMA students? I thought you were one too, but you guys didn't look like weapon and meisters, so you can't get us in trouble." Lina chuckled.

Mako stammered. "Lina, do you even know what's in that?! What that could do to you? That's not even a drug! They say it's a drug because high school students are so dumb they will take anything that has the word drug on it!" He vigorously sweated. "What are you talking about, silly? It's not actually going to make me into a Kishin egg, it just will make me feel like one." She giggled.

Mako shook his head. "Just take it!" She stuffed it into his pocket and chuckled. "C'mon. Don't be a dork. Take some drugs." She shrugged. She swallowed more. "How much did you take?" Mako gasped, trying to contemplate this all. "I take like three everyday." She slurred.

Suddenly, Lina gasped for air. "Lina! What's wrong!" Mako watched her fall to her knees. He kneeled next to her and felt her arm.

"Mako! For your own good get away from me…something's taking over!" She felt her heart and her body was throbbing. Her arms turned into a blade.

"A-a weapon? Damn, I wish I could see her soul like...Crona…how do I know if her soul's still human?"

"Mako! You have to kill me. Otherwise, I might kill you. I know I'm never going to be back to myself…but…I truly felt like you were the one…" Her face was being enclosed by a red mask with green glowing eyes as she expanded in size.

"LINA! Shit. I can't fight by myself. I guess I'll make use of myself." His arm transformed into the blade of his scythe.

Lina quickly crawled her way to Mako almost slicing him with her needly tail. Mako rolled to the left and hit the tree next to him. "Damn, she's too fast."

He quickly paced his way to Lina and guarded her next attack with the blade. He slid under her and slammed the back of the blade at her. Lina grabbed hold of him and violently tossed him to the side.

"Damn…that hurt..I can't..fight on my own!" Mako slammed his hand onto the ground.

"Hey! Makifer!" He heard Gray Star. She was already in weapon mode wielded by Hikari. She waved and smiled. "Need some help?" Before he could answer, Lina tried to hit Hikari with her deadly shadow in which she ducked.

"What the hell happened here?" Gray Star yelled. Mako stood up and brushed off the dirt on his shoulders. "That's Lina. Our suspicions has been inveterate, the Kishin does make people turn into abhorrent monsters." Mako panted and tried to run next to Hikari.

"English?!" Gray Star asked. Mako sighed. "She's a kishin egg." They both kept quiet and Hikari detected the presence of her soul. "He's right. Alright let's go Gray Star." Hikari pointed at Lina and shot. "Watch out." Gray Star warned her. "Let's not kill her, maybe there's a way to get her back." Hikari instructed Gray Star. "Gotcha." Gray Star obliged. Lina growled and crept towards Hikari and flew her off. "Hikari!" Mako yelled. Hikari struggled to get up. "Should I take it from here?" Gray Star asked.

"No." Hikari stood up and ran towards Lina, shooting her. Lina covered her green glowing eyes as one of it was injured. "Now!" Hikari chanted and charged through Lina's center and shot again. Lina shrieked and whacked Hikari out of the way. She couldn't get up. "Hikari?!" Gray Star yelled. "I-I can't move. Gray Star. Go wield Mako. Kick her ass." She gritted her teeth.

"Finally." Gray Star transformed back into human. "You heard her, scythe boy." She watched Mako transform. She grabbed the handle and spun him. She slid under Lina and whacked the back of the blade at Lina. Lina tried to tangle Gray Star with her shadows but she got away.

"Shadow Star!" She attacked Lina with one hand and cut one hand off of Lina with Mako. Lina screamed in infuriation and punched Gray Star unconscious. Mako transformed back and crawled over to Gray Star.

"Gray Star! Get up! You can't fall, you're strong!" He moved Gray Star by the shoulder. He turned back to Hikari and placed both of their heads on his lap. He stroked Hikari's hair and Gray Star's forehead. "Wake up guys! I can't fight on my own! I'm not strong like you two!" He yelled, trying to hear a response.

Nothing.

He wagged his hands in impatience. "Uh-uh...where's Crona?"

* * *

"How about we all play a board game!" Maka singsonged and pulled out a game onto the table.

"Noooo." Soul and Crona groaned and placed their heads onto the table.

"C'mon it's family time. And where's Mako?" Maka crossed her arms.

"He's on a date." Crona moaned.

Maka and Soul's eyes widened. "Mako has a girlfriend?!" They both yelled in unison. Crona turned away and rested his chin on his hand. "Yes." He mumbled. "Ah, this is wonderful, who knew my son would be a ladies man." Maka was close to tearing up. "I didn't know he would have it in him." Soul snickered.

Crona gasped. "Uh? What about me? I've been getting all the ladies too."

Maka rolled her eyes. "That's not important. Now, let's play: What Weapon Am I?!" She unpacked the box and the cover had a picture of Lord Death as an advertisement. It was old.

The room was filled with moans and groans.

"Oh stop whining!" Maka yelled.

* * *

Lina was aiming towards Mako. He sighed.

"Fuck it. If I die, I die." He got up and turned around. "Well, here I go." Mako went back into half scythe mode. "Hey! Monster!" He ran to the tree and climbed the branches.

"Ah, I suck at climbing." He dug his scythe hand into the tree and climbed. He jumped off and slashed Lina's back. He jumped off of her where, she started chasing him.

"No, I c-can't run so much." He tried grasping for breath. He spun himself in order to make Lina dizzy. She was tumbling and he pushed her to the floor. He struck his scythe hand behind him and closed his eyes with regret. He slashed Lina through the chest and there went her whole body. The only thing left was a crimson soul floating in mid air, where he caught it, and ate it. What also fell from mid air was...the necklace..that he gave her, and fell into his hand. He stared at it, clenched his fist, turned away, tearing up, and closing his eyes in grief.

"Goodbye...Lina." Was the last thing he could say.

He heard groans and sounds of wonder came from behind him.

Hikari got up and felt her head. "Ah what happened?" She looked up and saw Mako, arms behind his back, and smiling. Gray Star groaned. "I had a dream that I was swimming in root beer.' She moaned.

"Thanks guys." He smiled.

Gray Star stood up and stretched. "Ah, that felt awful. Well, let's go watch that movie!" Gray Star marched her way off.

"Hold it." He stopped them.

Gray Star and Hikari both turned around and faced Mako. "Whatever it is, get it all off your chest." Hikari ordered him. Mako forced a smile. "Just because I'm single doesn't mean I wanna hang out with you guys."

Gray Star narrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean you don't wan-" Hikari touched her shoulder and smiled.

"I want to be respected." Mako crossed his arms.

"But I do respect you." Hikari protested. Mako sighed. "Not you." He eyed Gray Star. "What?" Gray Star scoffed. "I don't care if we're sorta friends slash enemies Gray Star, but sometimes you take it too far. Especially lately, and you never appreciate me not being with you guys until it actually happens." Mako told her.

Gray Star scrunched her nose and looked back at him. "Yeaaah. Well, I guess I was kinda being a jerk to you lately." She stared at the floor.

"Does this mean I gotta be nice to you?"

Mako grinned. "No, things won't be the same if we we're friendly to each other. I'm just asking for appreciation that's all."

Gray Star stared back at the floor. "Mako Albarn Evans...I'm...s-s-sghflsagkh" She coughed. Mako leaned towards her. "What was that?" His grin grew. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I can't hear you." Mako singsonged. "I'm sorry." She gritted though her teeth. Mako's grin grew even wider. He extended his arms. "Oh give me a hug, ya blonde demon." Gray Star returned the smile and shared the embrace. "Whatever you say, dipwad." She mumbled over his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Hikari smiled. "Awwww, look at us getting along. I'm joining the group hug!" Hikari joined. "Ah! I'm getting squished!" Mako was in the middle of hug attacks from the two Thompson cousins.

The three went away from the hug and all exchanged smiles. "Now let's go!" Hikari pointed to the direction home. Gray Star groaned.

"I can't move."

*Five minutes later*

"Why are you so heavy?" Mako mumbled.

"Keep moving, Evans" Gray Star moaned.

"Seriously, can't we take a break?" Hikari sighed.

"The faster you walk the faster we get home!" Gray Star motivated her.

Hikari and Mako were seen both carrying Gray Star together, walking back home, into the starry atmosphere.

* * *

_11 pm. Evans-Thompson Apartment_

The three entered inside as Hikari flicked on the light switch. She looked around the room. "Where's Crona?"

Gray Star shrugged and jumped onto the couch.

"I didn't know he'd spend the night at home." Mako placed his jacket on a hanger.

"Huh, go figure." Hikari shrugged.

* * *

"C'mon, Crona, it's easy. I told you most of it. Tiny, yellow, and squeaky." Maka hummed.

"I don't know. How the hell is a weapon tiny, yellow, and squeaky? Okay, a pickle?" Crona slouched and laid back.

"You can't use a pickle as a weapon." Maka crossed her arms. "YOU CAN IN SOMEWAYS." Crona yelled impatiently.

Soul was looking through the box and winced at the card on Crona's head.

He took it off. "That's because someone mixed up the two games: What Am I? and What Weapon Am I?" Soul looked at the cards in the box. "You're a rubber duck by the way." Soul told Crona.

"Soul! You ruined it!" Maka took off her card and slapped it on the table. Soul's gasped. "How the hell is it my fault when we aren't even playing the right game?!" Soul buried his face into his palms.

Maka and Soul eyed each other. "We're playing another round, Crona." They both simultaneously slapped a card onto their forehead.

"AM I YELLOW?" Soul yelled.

"AM I EDIBLE?!" Maka screamed.

And then there was Crona who started crying of all the torture and slid down in his seat.

~End Of This Chapter~


	29. Found A Lead: The Gang's Big Break?

"We need you to sit down." Hikari asked Mako. He waltzed into the kitchen where Gray Star, Hikari, and Crona were sitting. They all were staring into his emerald eyes which made Mako nervous. He began to sweat waterfalls and Gray Star rubbed her temples. "Calm down, would'ja? We just wanna ask you some questions, quit bein' so awkward about it."

Hikari eyed Gray Star. "Be nicer. What she means to say is we have some questions to ask." Mako slowly slid onto a seat and waited for the question. "Did Lina tell you how she got like this?" Crona asked.

Mako tapped his chin trying to collect the memories from that day. "She's been taking those kishin pills." Was all he remembered. His pupils dilated in which he smacked his forehead. "Oh my gosh, how can I forget?" Mako whispered to himself. Hikari, Gray Star, and Crona all exchanged confused looks as they turned their heads back into Mako's direction.

"She gave me some, but I didn't try it. I threw it in my pocket. Maybe we can use this." He pulled out the little pills. Gray Star and Hikari exchanged high fives. "That's awesome!" Gray Star scoffed in excitement. Hikari got up from her seat and went for the phone. "I'll tell my dad." She smiled.

Crona moved next to Mako and looked carefully at the bag. "Cool. Now we can actually start somewhere." He patted on Mako's shoulder. "Nice work." Crona acknowledged Mako who returned it with a smile. "Yesss, finally, we're getting somewhere." Gray Star threw her head back and raised her arms in success.

Hikari came back. "Good. Now we need to expel the insides, and send it to my father. He said he'll have someone pick it up from here for him. Crona and Mako, we're out of plastic bags. I want you to go to the store and buy some. Gray Star and I will figure out how to expel the insides."

"Alright." Crona stretched from his seat. "I'll get my wallet." Mako went for his room.

"And we're going to get some stuff done." Gray Star patted Hikari's shoulder. Everyone went their separate ways waiting to meet back up to get to the next step of the process.

* * *

_Death City Market_

"Alright, so we need to get these plastic bags. Keep an ey- Crona, why did you get a shopping cart?" Mako stopped moving to stare at Crona resting his arms on the handle bar.

"What?" Crona asked. Mako furrowed his eyebrows. "Put that away, we don't need it." Mako shook his head. "C'mon, I don't have energy to walk on my own. Think of this as help." Crona persuaded him. Mako rolled his eyes. "Fine, just keep a look out."

"Calm down and loosen up. We're finding plastic bags not a treasure chest."

Mako found what he was looking for and went towards it. "Ah, this will be a good one. Crona, what do you th-? Crona?" Mako had lost him and he shifted his head towards different direction until he heard distant...flirting. Mako turned around and saw Crona corning a girl near the feminine product department.

"I knew that shade of red would look good on those lips." Crona smirked. The girl batted her eyelashes. I could pass on a shade of red to your lips." She flirted back at him. Mako appeared to be agitated and pulled Crona by the ear.

"That's enough. Would you stop flirting for one day and help me?" Mako dragged him to the cash register. "But you're finished!" Crona gave the girl a "call me" signal as he was being dragged and she giggled.

"I know but you can't fool around like that now." Mako gritted his teeth. Crona crossed his arms. "You're just jealous."

* * *

"Let's do this!" Gray Star rubbed her hands with excitement and followed Hikari to the sink. Gray Star was about to touch the Kishin pills until Hikari slapped her hand.

"Ow...that hurt." She sucked her fingers. Hikari pulled out gloves. "We must treat this with care. We can't touch it with our fingers, it won't be sanitary." Hikari handed Gray Star gloves. She sighed. "Whatever. Now let's get this started."

Hikari put on goggles and held the pill over the sink and directly towards the light. "I can't see the opening.." Hikari squinted, trying to see how to open it.

"Should I try?" Gray Star moved towards her. "Wait no, I don't have a gri-" Hikari moved and accidentally dropped the pill into the sink.

"Aw man, I already dropped it!" She tried looking for it. "Gray Star it's too dark. Turn on the light." Hikari tried searching. "Gotcha." Gray Star moved towards the switch.

"Be careful to chose the rig-"

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaazhhhhhhuuuu!_

_"THAT'S THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL!"_ Hikari yelled through the mechanical machine. "Shit!" Gray Star turned it off. Hikari went for a spoon and dug what was in there. Nothing. Completely empty.

"Oops.." Gray Star winced.

* * *

"Wait..so you mean..it's gone?" Crona raised his voice in shock. He slumped back down. "And after going through hell with Mako looking for the perfect bag." He rolled his eyes.

Mako placed the side of his cheek on his palm. "Leave it to Gray Star to screw things up."

"Alright. Let me give you a punch in the face to see how that turns out?" Gray Star got up from her seat but Hikari stopped her. "Gray Star calm down. Guys, it's no ones fault. I guess we have to start over now." Hikari sighed.

The door bell rang and Hikari went to answer it.

"Hello?" Hikari opened it. The women ignored her and invited herself in. "Children. Long time no see." She crossed her arms.

"Who is that old lady?" Mako whispered into Crona's ear.

The women tensed her shoulders, clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth. "I'm Death Scythe Yumi Azusa. I used to see you four when you were kids. Now I'm busy. AND I'M NOT OLD." Azusa yelled in Mako's face.

"Sorry about that...were you sent by Kid?" Crona moved Mako behind him. Azusa nodded. "I'm going to take the substance. Nice work guys."

"Yeah...about that..." Gray Star trailed off. Azusa raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"You what?!" Azusa yelled at the four.

"It was an accident. We didn't mean to lose it so quickly!" Crona defended them. Azusa took a deep breath. "I knew it from the start that Kidd shouldn't have left this mission to children." She adjusted her glasses.

"Wait don't get so hasty now! I mean a beautiful YOUNG women like you shouldn't wasted her breath on anger." Crona wagged his hands. She observed him. "YOU!" She yelled at Crona who turned blue.

"Uh..yes ma'am." Crona stammered.

"You remind me of that nasty old flirt, Spirit. Knock it off." She turned away. Crona's whole body turned blue as he was shocked. "WHAT?"

Mako and Gray Star snickered. "You two! Wipe that grin off that face." They both smeared the look off their face. "Yes ma'am." They both chanted in unison.

Azusa turned around and crossed her arms. "You're going to have to ask that girl for some more, that simple."

"Yes, but the thing is, her soul turned into a kishin egg. We couldn't let her go on." Hikari's tone deepend. Azusa's eyes widened and then relaxed. "I see...then the next thing you need to do is find that pill. What have you been doing this whole time?" She placed her hands on her hips.

They all stayed silent.

"Stop treating this whole mission like it's a game. You all have been going on dilly-dallying not knowing what's next. You should be back at the DWMA taking missions from the request board. Not on this wild goose chase for something you guys clearly can't handle. Yo-"

Mako clenched his jaw. "W-we just need another lead." He said under his breath.

"And how many more? If you don't get somewhere..." Azusa turned around and faced the door. "I'll have to tell Kidd to drop you four off the mission." She walked away.

Is this mission closing up to an end?


	30. The Ghost's Revival:Or Lights Out?

_"If you don't get somewhere..." _Those words were echoing inside of Mako's mind. He turned to the other side of the bed and sighed.

_"I'll have to tell Kidd to drop you four off the mission." _

Mako pulled the blanket over his shoulder. "Maybe I should just rest..." He sighed.

_Slam!_

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Gray Star slammed open the door. Mako jerked up from his bed flinging his arms all over the place. "Someone's scared.." Hikari flicked on the lights.

"What are you two doing? Shouldn't you do something productive?" Mako sat upright and crossed his arms.

Gray Star made a run for it to the bed. Mako tried protecting himself. "No! Gray Star, no!" She pinned him down. Hikari sat on the edge of the bed. "Gray Star, knock it off." Hikari snickered and threw a pillow at the both of them. Gray Star took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Crona made some dinner. Let's go eat." Hikari offered him. Mako crossed his arms and faced the window. "I'm not feeling it."

"C'mon. Are you still moping on about what that old lady said? Don't let that bring you down!" Gray Star crossed her arms. Hikari raised her fist in the air. "Yeah! That is only going to be motivation to keep us going." She flashed a toothy smile. Mako's lips crept upwards and he got out of bed. "You guys are right. Let's go."

"Finally. I'm starving." Crona eyed Mako coming out of his room. He handed everyone plates. "Yuuuuussss. Pig meat." Gray Star focused on the ham as she dug her knife and fork inside.

"Wow. She's really at it." Hikari observed her mauling actions. Mako nodded in disgust. "She really is."

Crona's eyes enlarged. "Hey! Watch it Gray Star, you might break the plate too!" "Hands off!" Gray Star punched Crona's arm away. "Aw!" Crona jerked back wagging his arms.

"Crona!" Hikari yelled and folded her arms. "What? She slammed her hand onto me!" Crona snarled. "He took away my ham!" Gray Star scrunched her nose and pointed at the table.

Mako leaned back and snickered. "Guess I'm not the victim this time."

The lights flickered along with the tension, when then came sudden darkness.

"What just happened?" Hikari gasped and scanned around pitch darkness. She heard Crona moving up from his seat. She could tell he was walking towards the nearest window. "Yup. A power outage." Crona exhaled.

"Aw man." Gray Star sighed. "I was planning to play a video game though." Mako muttered.

"It's okay. I think in the garage I had kept a four-hour power generator. That will probably do." Crona stood up. "Do you want me to come with you?" Hikari offered help. Crona shook his head. "It's alright. I'll be back soon." Crona, despite all the darkness, pinched her cheek.

"Uh, okay!" Hikari still couldn't see and she already heard him leave. "Okay then. I will still find my way to the fridge then!" Gray Star marched her way through. "I guess I'll just sit here then." Mako found himself sitting on a chair.

* * *

Crona walked into the Garage's storage room. "Hello?" He heard a rough voice echoing another man. "It's just Crona."

"Crona!" The man responded. "Sorry, power outage so need my generator." Crona explained. "Haha okay." The man chuckled. "Just make sure when you're in there the door doesn't close. Leave it open. Okay, you take care." The man made an exit.

He opened the door that had all of their "junk" inside. "Found it." He stared at the power generator. "Well, time to save the day." He tugged the generator. He changed his voice in a high pitched feminine tone. "Oh, Crona such a brave young boy. Kiss me! No, kiss me! Hey! I saw him first." Crona changed his voice back to his original tone. "Now, now, ladies. There's only one Crona okay. I mean two. Okay hahaha-woah! Ow!" Crona tripped over the soccer ball. The soccer ball rolled to the door and shut it.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Crona ran to the door and tried opening it. It wouldn't budge. He was stuck. "Damn it!" He kicked on the door. He sat down and drew his legs to his chest. "Oh my love. Maybe we can make out in here." He weakly said in his high pitched voice.

* * *

"Hey, where's Crona?" Gray Star crossed her arms. Hikari twiddled with the raven strands of her hair. "I don't know. He sure is taking a long time." She seemed to be worried. Mako rolled his eyes. "That's easy. He probably saw a cute girl down there and went to dinner with her or something."

"Gee, sounds like you know him well." Hikari smirked.

"Ugh. I'm hungry!" Gray Star moaned. Mako narrowed his eyebrows. "You just ate _RAW_ hamburgers."

"Yeah! Because there's nothing to cook it up with!" Gray Star mumbled.

The three all groaned in unison.

"It's seven p.m. Paul was supposed come over." Hikari sighed. "Well tell him to come!" Mako persuaded her. "Can't. I already said there is a power outage. I would love to cuddle right now though." Hikari trailed off. Mako snickered. "Okay. T.M.I"

_Munchcrunchmunchcrunchmunch_

Mako gasped and leapt towards Hikari and wrapped his arms around her neck. Hikari appeared to be disturbed. "What are you doing..?"

"Do you hear that?!" Mako aggressively whispered. Hikari raised an eyebrow but then her pupils dilated. "Sounds like an animal...I think the window was left open.." Mako trailed off.

"Alright. I got it. I'll throw this metal ladle at the noise it's coming from." Hikari tiptoed towards the noise. "I'll follow you and use you as protection in case it attacks us." Mako whispered.

Hikari squinted. "Gee, thanks." She moved forward with Mako gripping onto her shoulders.

"1...2...3!" She threw the ladle. "OW!" They heard sounds of pain that sounded like Gray Star. "Gray Star?!" The two yelled in unison. "Yeah! Why'd 'ja hit me?!" She yelled.

"That noise?" Mako yelled back at her. "I WAS EATING MORE OF THAT RAW HAMBURGER!" Gray Star screamed.

_Squeak Squeak_

_"_Okay, now what was that?!" Hikari yelled. "Not my stomach!" Gray Star yelled. Hikari flicked her on the forehead. "Ow! And what is clinging on to me?" Gray Star flicked the person on her. "Ow! Go easy!" Mako yelled. "GET OFF OF ME EVANS!" Gray Star jittered. "Guys now's not the time too-AHH! I FEEL IT ON ME!" Hikari yelled.

Wind was blowing towards their direction. "GHOST!" The three yelled and went for the door. Mako tried opening it. "IT'S NOT OPENING!" He cried. "Here!" Gray Star pulled on Mako and then pushed him towards the door repeatedly. "Ow! Gray Star that hurts!"

Gray Star continued screaming. "It won't budge!" She faced Hikari. "Uh-uh! To my room!" Hikari bent down to help Mako up. The three ran towards Hikari's room. They all huddled in a little corner.

"What do we do?" Gray Star panted. "You're breathing on my neck...it's warm...and germs...ahhh!" Mako squirmed around in his place. "Shh-shtop shoving your hand up my face." Hikari muffled because of Mako's hand in the way.

"Uh-uh, where's Crona?" Mako stammered.

* * *

"HEEEEEEEELLLP." Crona banged against the door. He sat back down. "What am I going to do. What if no one comes?" He laid down on the floor. His skin was against the cold that was soon traveling to his body. He groaned. "This sucks" he says to himself. He just hopes that Hikari, Mako, and Gray Star weren't worried.

* * *

Shivers and teeth chattering dissolved into the air of the room. "Maybe we can call Crona." Gray Star suggested. Hikari reached for her phone and dialed his number.

...

From a distance they could hear a muffled tune. Unfortunately that was Crona's phone ringing. Hikari smacked her phone onto the floor and blew air from her nose. "This sucks. We're going to be trapped here. And die." Hikari wept.

"C'mon it's not tha-"

_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

That loud aggressive thumping was coming from the main door. The three huddled together in fear. "AS YOU WERE SAYING, GRAY STAR?" Hikari whispered.

"Guys, if I don't make it alive I just wanted to say one confession. I got my lowest exam grade two days ago. I failed the easiest Math test!" Hikari cried.

"HIKARI, I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE HELLA CUTE!" Mako buried his face into his palms after he revealed it. "I KISSED MA-I MEAN, I KISSED MY MATH TEXT BOOK." Gray Star saved herself from revealing her deepest darkest secret.

"Okay, one of us to go." Mako shivered. "Great. How about you go." Gray Star pushed Mako out of the door.

"Hey-wait-fine." Mako tiptoed his way to the door. His whole body clenched as his adrenaline was pumping quickly. His hand shook as it was reaching towards the door knob.

"Well, time for my death. At least I had a girlfriend before my life ended." His hand touched the door knob. "JUST DO IT ALREADY!" He heard the girls yell. Mako opened the door and he was surprised to feel Gray Star and Hikari behind him. They opened the door and it was-

Crona and once they opened the door, the lights flashed on. The power finally came back on. Hikari, Gray Star, and Mako screamed together in unison and threw their arms around Crona, forming a group hug.

"D-did I miss something?" Crona's eyes appeared to be unsure of what was happening. He shrugged and joined the group hugs.

"A ghost! It was about to kill us!" Hikari pushed her face into Crona's chest.

"Uh..what now?"

"N-nothing. We're just really glad you're here." Gray Star embraced Crona.

Guess there isn't such thing as ghosts...


	31. Night of a Party: Hikari Takes Risks?

"Yeah, I know." Gray Star groaned, pressing her phone against ear with the help of her shoulder.

"Mhm." She said, sounding dead. "Yeah, bye." She said goodbye. She heavily sighed and tossed her phone onto the couch.

Hikari snickered and flipped the pages of her magazine. "What's gotten into you?"

"My crazy parents wants me to babysit the devils tonight." She stood up and wiggled her arms into her coat. "Ya coming?" She flashed the puppy dog face and begged. Hikari shook her head. "No thank you. I am not in the mood to get another headache from you and your sibling's dynamic." She rolled her eyes. Gray Star squinted. "Fine, where's Crona? I'll just ask him to come with me." Gray Star crossed her arms.

Hikari flipped the page. "Taking a shower."

Gray Star sharply inhaled and took a deep breath before she shouted, "MAKOOOOO!" At the top of her lungs. He paced outside of his room and rubbed his head. "Y-yeah? Geez." He tried ringing the sound of her obnoxious yelling.

"You're coming with me to babysit Tsubasa and Pat." She nodded. Mako appeared to be disturbed and shook his head. "Oh no, Gray. I am NOT coming with you to do your dirty work." He crossed his arms.

"Oh yes you are." She bolted forward and carried him over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!" Mako squirmed his legs and shrieked.

"Pff, whatever." She paced herself out of the door. "Hey! Help! Hikari! This is abuse! I can't go!" She heard his voice slowly fade away as they both left. Hikari shook her head and snickered.

"What was all that noise?" Crona stepped outside of the shower, with his towel wrapped around his waist. Hikari covered her face with a pillow. "Oh god, Crona. Please put on some clothes."

"What? I can't be comfortable in my own home?" He wiggled is finger into his ear. He scrunched his nose. "Besides, didn't you go with Gray Star and Mako?"

"No, I didn't feel like it." She muffled through the pillow. "Surprise surprise, the infamous trio is not together." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, does everyone always see us as a unit?" She giggled.

"Yeah, I mean, no one hardly counts me in since I'm not in your age group."

"But you are with us a lot."

"Not all the time."

Hikari slowly dropped her pillow and sat upright. "We don't really spend time with each other do we?" She looked upset. A sweat dropped down from Crona's face. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that, I mean I am seventeen, and you are fourteen..."

She squinted. "I'll turn fifteen. Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I can't hang out with you." She crossed her arms. Crona snorted. "I don't even think you can handle it."

Hikari gasped in offense and tried laughing it off. "I can totally handle an older age group." She protested. Crona narrowed his eyebrows. "Okay then, my bandmate Chris is rich. He's having a fancy party tonight. You and your boyfriend, Paul can come."

"Fine! I'll put on my dress right now." She stormed to her room. This left Crona chuckling.

* * *

_"I don't even have to do this." _Mako mumbled to himself placing himself onto the couch. "Suck it up, stop being a baby." Gray Star had already "quieted" Tsubasa and Pat by sitting on them.

"I don't think that's the way to handle this." Mako raised a brow and pointed. "Don't tell me what to do. Besides, if I get up, then they're going to run and break something again." Gray Star pointed back at Mako. The boys were squirming under Gray Star.

"Hey, should we poke her?" Tsubasa whispered to Pat.

"Definitely." Pat was about to reach out and poke her. Gray Star placed her hand and zapped them with her soul wavelength. "Don't even try." She huffed.

Her stomach grumbled.

"For pete's sake, we already ate." Mako rubbed his temples. "You know me! My stomach can't be handled." Gray Star stood up and walked toward the fridge.

"Rahhh!" The boys ran up the stairs.

"Oh great." Mako signed. He sank into the couch while his head was filled with screams and laughter coming from two little boys. It was chaos for him.

* * *

Crona, Paul, and Hikari were primped up, arriving on time. Crona skimmed around the gala. "Alright. Time to meet with Chris, and also with some cute girls." Crona rubbed his palms against each other and suddenly disappeared.

"Wanna dance?" Paul gently caressed the palm of Hikari's hand. She smiled. "Sure!"

He lead her to the dance floor and she eyed Crona.

_The whole point of coming is to see if I can handle_ this._ So, we have to be with his friends._

"Okay Paul! Let's dance our way to Crona and Chris and that girl." Hikari signaled Paul by staring at the three. Paul nodded. "I see. Um, okay, then let's do it." They moved to them and Hikari peered her head to Crona.

"Hey! Nice party!" She said being moved by Paul as they danced closer to them. "Thanks!" Chris smiled back at her. Her and Paul stopped dancing only to join the conversation.

"So, are you guys also juniors?" The girl next to Chris asked.

"Nope, we're freshmen." Paul and Hikari said in unison. "Oh, I didn't know you two were so young. I'm Trisha." She extended out her hand to shake. "My mom's name is Trisha." Paul nodded with excitement. Trisha squinted. "Right.."

Hikari eyed Trisha. She could tell this could already be awkward.

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Gray Star shrieked at the sight she saw when she saw the fridge. Mako jerked up from the couch. "Wh-what?!"

"There's no more bacon!" She started panicking. Mako sighed. "And that's a problem because...?" She attempted at a snark insult to Mako, but ignored it. Gray Star started breathing through her teeth. "My dad knows I love the bacon. He stopped buying it!"

Mako snorted but wiped the grin off his face when he saw Gray Star's face. "You don't live here. Why would Black Star feel the need to buy bacon?" He watched her grab onto her jacket. "Hey-wait. Where are you going?" He asked.

She was panting. "To get some more bacon. Keep a close eye on the boys. They can't be left alone ya know!"

"Wait! You can't just leave me here with YOUR brothers!" Mako watched her sprint out the door. "And she's gone. Of course." He sighed. He heard crashes coming from upstairs and ran.

"I-I" Mako leaned against the doorway of the twins's room, trying to grasp for air. "I heard a crash!" The two boys only stared at him. Mako's eyes followed the floor when he saw shattered pieces of a vase.

"Gah! Did you break something?" Mako leaned down, sweeping up the glass. "It's normal." Tsubasa and Pat shrugged. Mako crossed his arms. "Look at your room! It's a mess!" He sighed and stared at the ceiling with mass frustration. Where on earth would that Gray Star-Thompson run off too?

"I demand you to clean up this mess!" Mako smacked his palm onto the surface of the table. Except, his palm felt different. It was like a warm, wet, and sticky sensation tingling. He shivered and awkwardly pointed to his hand. His lips were sealed tight until he spoke some words. "What...the hell is that?"

The boys shrugged and walked away. Looks like Mako is going to have the night of his life. Without Gray Star, that is.

* * *

A rich person's party? So, why didn't Hikari feel like she could fit in? She, after all, had more in common with them than Crona could have. Hikari could already find herself bored from hearing debates on which junior soccer team could dominate for the year. And where's Crona?

He was seen on the couch, sticking his tongue down Trisha's throat. Hikari glared at him and began to pace herself closer to the two breaking up their hot make-out session.

"Hey." She smacked her handbag at Crona's shoulder. Crona was alarmed and cut back to reality. "Wh-what is it?"

Trisha moved back and tried fixing her hair. Hikari faked a smile. "Could I talk to you for a second-Evans?" She fluttered her eyebrows. Crona gave Trisha the "One more minute" signal. Hikari violently tugged on his wrist and dragged him towards the kitchen.

"What on earth were you doing?" Hikari yelled after him. "Uh, doing the usual? Problem?" He crossed his arms. Hikari tried to change the subject. "Never mind that, this party is an opportunity. We can find clues."

"There's no sign of Kishin souls, . I already sensed so myself." Crona was losing his patience. Or at least, he wanted his lips on a girl- immediately. Crona made his way to the door until Hikari covered his entrance. "And I'm stopping you. Look, I know you want to bust out your player moves, but not today. I think this party is a perfect opportunity to investigate." Hikari smiled and moved closer to him. Crona leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Investigate what?" He looked down on her. "I-investigate.." She could feel the warmth of his breath on her as she cupped her hands onto the sides of her neck while he pulled her closer by the waist.

"UH-INVESTIGATE WHAT'S COMING! 9'0CLOCK!" Hikari dodged. "Shit." Crona dove towards the ground. "Looks like we got company. I sense evil." Hikari took cover. "We can't fight back! We have no weapons, remember?!" Crona gave her a wakeup call. Hikari tossed a broom over to Crona as she shifted to get her hands on a chain on the counter.

"Now!" Hikari and Crona charged.

Crona dodged an attack by an unknown masked grunt. He flipped the broomstick in a 360 degrees fashion and kicked the grunt's face. "Nice." Hikari turned around and whipped the two guys attacking from behind. They landed on the floor, screaming with agony. "Not the same as using a scythe." Crona dodged, landed onto the floor, slid under another grunt, and kicked him on the crotch.

"There's so many!" Hikari gasped, trying to fight off as many as she can. "I don't think we can take them all at once. Let's go." Hikari spotted Crona climbing over the ledge of the window and jumped off. Hikari stuck her head out the window. "I am not jumping off!"

"Well, if you want to get eaten up by those monsters, be my guest! Look, there's two bikes down there. We can take them. Now hurry! They'll recognize us and know we know to much. We won't make it out alive. Now, hurry!" Crona raised his voice. "I'll catch you." He extended his arms out above. Hikari hesitated. "Trust me." Crona beamed in to her eyes. "Fine. Here I coooooommmeee!" Hikari jumped off from the ledge. She started screaming as she plummeted down and landed in Crona's arms.

"You really did it." She smiled. "Do you really think I would have lied? C'mon, lets go." He ran to the bikes in which then Hikari stopped. Crona turned around. "What now?"

"I'm wearing a dress. How can I bike?" She stared at his tux. He shrugged. "Either do or die." Hikari sighed and got onto the bike. "Oh no! I hear them coming!" Hikari looked back. "Let's roll!" Crona lifted the bike pedal along with Hikari following. "Uh-oh! Crona! Ahead!" She pointed to grunts who blocked their exits. "Over there!" Hikari pointed. "What? Are you crazy?" Crona pedaled to follow. She was about to jump of the edge of the drive way. Crona saw what he was facing, this looked dangerous. "Dude, I think we can get hurt." Crona gulped. "Quit being a baby!" Hikari was already down on the road. "Crazy." Crona smirked and followed Hikari.

They pedaled as fast as they could until they finally made it to the apartments. "What do we do about this bikes?" Hikari walked them to the garage. "Keep em'" He shrugged. Hikari smiled and giggled.

"Hey, 'Kari?" Crona acknowledged her. She turned to him. "I thought you could not even handle coming with me, but, you're pretty cool." He flashed a toothy grin.

Hikari looked down and smiled back at him. "It took you from diapers till now to realize that?" She smirked. Crona pulled her over to him and gave her a noogie. "Stop that." She smacked her purse at him.

* * *

Mako was seen tied down to the couch, struggling to move.

"We're back!" Black Star marched out of the door, of course, with enthusiasm. "Hahahahahahaha! The door! It's all gone now!" Patty was already dying of laughter.

"Yo, kid. Why are you tied like that?" Black Star pointed towards Mako.

"I don't know Black Star, why don't you ask your PSYCHO CHILDREN?" Mako gritted his teeth. He was still struggling to get out. "Here, I'll help." Patty said as she untied him.

"Where are the kids?" Black Star asked. "Sleeping." Mako rubbed his arms. "Ah, much better."

Gray Star casually walked inside with a bag in her hand. Mako narrowed his eyebrows and tossed the ropes in his hands aside. "You MONSTER!" He pointed at her. "Gee, Mako, never heard of that one before." She waved and rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Where were you? I was dying here!" Mako crossed his arms. Gray Star laughed. "Aw, man, I missed that!" She threw her sarcasm around again. "And relax, I was out buying ice cream. I bought you one too." She gave him the bag. "It took you that long? While I was miserable?" He rummaged through the bag only finding the wrapper. "There's only the wrapper left?" Mako shoved it towards her. "Oh...that. Well, this boy was following me around so I threw it at him." She smiled.

"Ugh." Mako sat down. "It's okay, Mako. I can give you this piece of lettuce I found on the floor today." Patty pulled the piece of lettuce from her purse. Mako took the fake lettuce and sighed.


End file.
